Path of Shadows
by Magier74
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn's final request is for his former apprentice, Xanatos, to train Anakin. Can he keep the Chosen One from making the same mistakes he did. JA/Prequels AU - Xanatos fell and betrayed Qui-Gon on Telos, but returned to the Light side of the Force and the Jedi. Obi-Wan, Xanatos, Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_It had been an epic duel, more than simply a battle of life and death, a battle between light and dark, opposite sides of the Force colliding with the meeting of two ancient enemies. At present, it looked as though darkness might prevail. The Sith creature, its eyes glowing with maniacal rage bore down on his foe, willing him to plunge into the oblivion that waited at the bottom of the melting pit. The thrill of piercing the Jedi master's body, of sensing blinding agony, still surged through the horned creature and it felt alive. It brought its crimson blade down in swift strokes against the edge of the abyss showering hot sparks down on the young Jedi who hung precariously from the ledge below. Victory was at hand. There was rising anticipation in the Darkness as it lay waiting to close in and quench a bright flicker of light from the Force._

_Obi-Wan's fatigued arms burned from finger tip to shoulder, crying out for him to release his grip. But the pain was mild compared to the growing ache in his soul. He had lost control, given into anger, given into grief, and now found himself clinging for his very life. There was no reason to look down and He didn't look down to contemplate the infinite depths of the melting pit. He had no intention of joining his lightsaber at the bottom, if there even was a bottom. To fall would be to fail, and then Qui-Gon's death would be a certainty … as well as the queen's._

_As he hung suspended between the regrets of past actions and concern for the future, Qui-Gon's words were before him as always. Focus on the moment. It was a rather dismal moment, he reflected, still he focused. Through the Force, his enemy, his would be slayer, stood as a swarming mass of repulsive darkness above him. The light of his mentor, gentle and at peace, was present, but dimming. And at the Jedi master's side, was his lightsaber, lying where it had slid from his hand. Obi-Wan looked to his mentor and back to the creature with new determination, ignoring the malevolent sneer that raised the edge of its lips. The Force's promise of a weapon in his hands was a sweet taste in his mouth and he drew on that Force, launching his body up to somersault over the Sith. The saber made contact with his hand and ignited as his feet hit the ground, and the familiar emerald blade that had saved his life so many times before cut through the Sith Lord with a mist of blood, sending the two halves of the creature tumbling down into the depths. _

_Obi-Wan stood panting for a moment, looking into the emptiness as though trying to accept that the demon was now dead and gone. Thoughts of his fallen mentor drew him from his daze and he hurried to his master's side, falling on his knees. He pulled the wounded Jedi into his arms with care._

"_Master," he whispered quietly. He pressed his hand to the side of the dying man's face and began to channel healing energy to his wounds, ignoring any protests from his own exhausted and fatigued body._

"_Too late," the older man said weakly, recognizing his apprentice's futile attempt to save him._

"_No," Obi-Wan breathed half in denial, half in desperation as he tried to harness even more of the precious healing Force. "No." But, he sensed the truth. The Jedi master's life force was fading quickly. The most he could do was ease his pain._

_Qui-Gon steadied his gaze on the younger Jedi with great difficulty. There was much to say and their time together was fleeting._

"_The boy … is the Chosen One…" He trailed off and fought to gain his focus again. "He will bring balance."_

_Obi-Wan nodded his head; oblivious to the tears that had begun to form in his eyes._

"_He must be trained."_

"_I will train him Master. I promise," Obi-Wan said, willing to do anything to allow the man who had raised him to die in peace._

"_No." Qui-Gon's breathing grew shallow with his waning strength. "Xanatos … must train him … will understand."_

"_Yes, Master," he said as a few tears escaped and began to slip down his cheeks._

_A multitude of unspoken words were trapped behind the dying man's weak, pale lips. There was no time. He used the last of his strength to reach up and gently wipe the tears from his padawan's eyes._

_Obi-Wan sensed his master's life force finally slip away as the worn and calloused hand lifelessly slid from his face. He pulled his mentor's body closer and pressed his head against his face, allowing himself to indulge in a precious few sobs. He knew he would have to pull himself together soon; he was a Jedi and his mission was still far from complete. But in this moment, he needed to grieve._

The city of Theed appeared as a dot, then a blur, and then finally came into focus as the transport neared its destination. From his viewport, the domed architecture of the palace sat in splendor, surrounded by the white foam of rushing waterfalls as they plummeted from the heights of the surrounding cliff sides. It was breathtaking to say the least, but Xanatos wasn't there to sightsee.

Qui-Gon Jinn, his master, was dead. It was still something he was trying to absorb. A part of him still expected to see the tall Jedi towering above the small crowd of those waiting to greet the transport. He quickly identified the Queen of Naboo, a mere girl, dressed in traditional, ornamented finery. Around her were other young girls, all amusingly dressed in bright, matching cloaks. There were many security officers, easily identified by their leather uniforms, standing at attention.

Xanatos' gaze was drawn to the lone figure standing away from the others in simple Jedi tunics, his robe wrapped tightly around his body as though he could draw comfort from it. The long braid trailing from behind his ear was a painful reminder that his padawan brother shouldn't be alone yet. Obi-Wan actually wasn't alone. The grubby little slave boy Xanatos had heard so much about was at his side, wide-eyed and uncertain of all the formalities.

The other, _more important_, occupants of the transport rose and began to file down the ramp. It seemed his master had often been at odds with the Council and it pleased Xanatos that so many had come to pay their respects. He watched as Obi-Wan greeted the Chancellor, bowing respectfully, and chuckled to himself as the small boy rushed to imitate. Obi-Wan was acting every bit as the _proper_ Jedi should. He was the picture of serenity, yet Xanatos knew that inside, the young man was devastated, and well within his right to be.

Xanatos stood and straightened his own robe, pulling silken, ebony locks free so that they pooled around his shoulders. He slowly made his way down the ramp, giving the others time to disperse. Obi-Wan whispered something to one of the Queen's attendants and then stooped down to talk to the boy. The boy hesitantly followed the attendant, looking back a couple times while Obi-Wan urged him on with a reassuring nod and smile.

As Xanatos neared, he could finally see the shadows that clung beneath the young Jedi's eyes and the exhaustion that threatened to consume him. When was the last time he had slept? There were definite cracks in the otherwise perfect façade, especially if one knew where to look.

"Xanatos." Obi-Wan spoke in a whisper. "I wasn't expecting you to come." The older Jedi reached out and to gather the younger into a tight embrace before steadying him back on his feet. Both fell into step behind the procession heading towards the palace, walking side by side. Xanatos gradually slowed his pace so that they lagged behind.

"How are you holding up?" Xanatos turned his head towards Obi-Wan, but the younger Jedi didn't meet his gaze. He appeared to concentrate on the tips of his boots as he stepped along the pavement.

"I am managing." The response was clipped and controlled. That's exactly what Xanatos had expected. He stopped walking.

"Obi-Wan, it's me you're talking to. I really don't care to see how you've perfected your … Jedi calm."

Obi-Wan stopped, his back to Xanatos, and remained silent for a few moments before answering. "What would you like for me to say?"

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Xanatos sighed in frustration. "I just want you to be honest with me."

"I miss him, Xan." The older Jedi caught a brief glimpse of the lost child within as Obi-Wan turned and finally made eye contact. "For the past 12 years, his presence has always been there and now it's gone."

Xanatos put his arm around the younger Jedi, trying to convey support. "That's a start," he said in soothing tones.

"And, it's my fault."

"What?"

Obi-Wan shrugged the arm off. "I should have kept up with him," he said looking down to the ground. He kicked a rock out of the way of his path, allowing Xanatos a brief glimpse of pent up frustration. "I let him die."

Xanatos grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders and jerked him towards him, surprising the younger Jedi. He leaned in so he could look directly into his eyes. "It's not your fault," he said, emphasizing each word. "A Sith Lord murdered our master." The fire burning in his eyes, kindled from a desire to protect and comfort, dared Obi-Wan to challenge.

Xanatos took several deep calming breaths and released his grip before smoothing the shoulders of Obi-Wan's robe. "I've asked the Council to not send me anywhere for a while. I don't want you to have to be alone."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, thankful. Yet as much as he wanted to escape to a place where the intent gazes of concern and pity didn't try his composure and resolve, there was still duty. There was Anakin.

"What is it?" Xanatos asked sensing the hidden question.

"It is about Anakin."

"The boy?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Qui-Gon asked for you to train him. It was his last request."

Xanatos froze, dumbfounded for certain. "Are you sure?" He swallowed audibly, reminding himself to breath. "In case you don't remember, Master and I have had a rather turbulent relationship over the years. You're the dutiful, perfect one. I'm the one that made him go gray before his time." He paused and when he spoke again, his voice was calmer and uncertain. "It's hard to believe he would ask me to train anyone."

"I was there; hanging on his every word and those were his last… his last words to me."

There was no mistaking the pain in Obi-Wan's voice as he struggled to speak. Xanatos found himself trying to smother his rising anger. It was not his place to judge Qui-Gon Jinn's final words. He hadn't been there and definitely didn't know the man's thoughts – not that anyone truly ever knew Qui-Gon Jinn's mind. But the words weren't a great follow-up to the Jedi master's actions over the past week.

Xanatos looked up into Obi-Wan's questioning eyes and realized he had been lost in his thoughts. "Sorry, talking to myself."

"Again?" Maybe you should get help for that."

"Brat!" Xanatos barked earning a chuckle. It was good to see a spark of humor there. As much as he wanted to encourage it, there was a serious topic at hand. He took a deep breath.

"The Council didn't agree with training the boy while on Coruscant … and neither did you, if I remember correctly."

"I sensed that he is dangerous, and still believe that to some degree. But knowing that the Sith are back and seeing what he is capable of … I am beginning to think the danger might be in leaving him untrained." There was a quiet confidence in the softly spoken words. "Master said that you would understand."

"That I would understand?"

"He tried to say something and all I could comprehend was, 'will understand.'"

What did that mean? Qui-Gon had been nearly obsessive in his assertions that they boy was the Chosen One and needed to be trained. So obsessive, that he had practically disowned his beloved apprentice in front of the entire Council.

"_Why me, Master? What am I supposed to see?"_

Xanatos reached out and probed the currents of the Force. A path was laid out before him, and the Force bid him follow, the ancient energies swirling with approval. The path seemed right, the choice straightforward, but shadows settled over it like storm clouds in the distance promising only uncertainty. The path itself didn't scare him – Force knew his life had already seen enough adversity – but the thought that the Force would have him lead a child down this path terrified him.

"We will see what the Council says," he finally said.

Obi-Wan nodded and dropped his head. "And if the Council doesn't agree …"

"Don't worry. I will honor our Master's last wish." Xanatos rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, relieved to see and actual smile grace the younger Jedi's lips. "Why don't you take me to meet Anakin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Xanatos and Obi-Wan stood outside the suite provided by Queen Amidala for their stay. Obi-Wan raised his hand, knocking softly and they heard a young feminine voice.

"Come in."

The Jedi entered and both Anakin and the young woman stood to meet them. The hood of the handmaiden's cloak was drawn back revealing blonde tresses pinned neatly at the top of her head. Apparently, Xanatos thought, they weren't all clones of the queen after all.

"Jedi Kenobi." She smiled shyly and then looked to Xanatos. "I don't believe we have met, Sir. I am Eirtae, one of the queen's handmaidens."

"Xanatos Marojni. I was Master Jinn's first apprentice," he said bowing slightly.

The smile dissolved and she bowed her head politely and spoke in formal tones. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Xanatos said graciously.

She returned her attention to Obi-Wan. "If you are in no need of further assistance, I must return to the queen now."

"Of course. Thank you for accompanying Anakin back to our rooms, Milady."

The words slipped from Obi-Wan's lips in his usual rich, cultured tones as he bowed. Xanatos rolled his eyes at the slight blush that crept into the girl's cheeks. It must have taken every ounce of training she had to not dissolve into complete giddiness. His padawan brother had a way of doing that to the opposite sex without even realizing it.

Xanatos bowed as well. He didn't miss the passing glance in his direction as she hurried from the room. Apparently he hadn't lost his charm either. It was actually a troubling thought, though, as he remembered that the ruler of this world and her attendants were only a few years beyond needing to return to the crèche for snack and naptime. He turned his attention to Obi-Wan and the young boy who was inquisitively looking at him. A multitude of questions were trapped behind the youngster's bright blue eyes.

"Master Qui-Gon trained you too?" the boy asked skeptically.

It probably was difficult for Anakin to believe the two men had been trained by the same teacher, Xanatos mused as he glanced at Obi-Wan, picture of a proper Jedi, complete with cream-colored tunics and brown robe. Xanatos' tunics were dark, nearly as black as his hair, giving him the image of someone dangerous and mysterious.

"Yes, he did, a long time ago," Xanatos replied.

Both Xanatos and Obi-Wan had agreed not to say anything about Anakin's training until they had opportunity to speak with the Council. The boy did not need any more uncertainty in his life. Obi-Wan stooped down to make eye contact with Anakin.

"I have to go and speak with the Council, Anakin. Xanatos is going to stay with you until I get back."

Xanatos shifted his gaze quickly to Obi-Wan, not missing the smirk threatening to erupt across the younger Jedi's face. As Obi-Wan turned to leave, Xanatos glanced to Anakin.

"I'll be right back."

He followed Obi-Wan out into the hallway and closed the door behind.

"You didn't say anything about leaving me with him," he whispered in protest. "I thought I was going to be morale support while you are in front of the Council."

"This is something I need to do on my own," the younger Jedi said with determination, and Xanatos realized Obi-Wan was right. "Besides, I don't want to leave Anakin alone."

"You're right; he must feel lost right now."

"That, and the last time he was left alone he managed to blow up a droid control ship," Obi-Wan added with a deep sigh.

Xanatos closed his eyes and took a deep breath against the panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Xan, if you are going to be his master, you should get to know him a little. You will eventually have sole responsibility for him."

The words twisted into Xanatos's gut like a knife. He had never been particularly comfortable around children.

"Okay … okay. I can do this."

Xanatos waited until Obi-Wan disappeared down the hall and turned his attention back to the door, contemplating it as one would a prison cell. He entered the room again and took a seat on the sofa.

He worked alone; he'd never considered taking a padawan as he was certain that the Council would never allow someone with such a _tainted _past to train a child. He supposed that training would mean returning to mainstream missions as his usual undercover assignments among the scum of the galaxy wouldn't be fitting for someone so young. It might even mean a lot more time at the Temple, at least at first. Obviously, his life was about to change.

He realized the room was uncomfortably silent and glanced over at Anakin. The boy was staring at him ... studying him intently.

_Say something Xanatos. Anything. What would Master say? He was good with children._

Instead of speaking, he found himself inexplicably focused on picking at a piece of white lint stuck to the front of his tunics.

_What does one say to a … how old is he anyhow … child?_

"Is he going to be okay?"

The softly spoken words drew Xanatos from his thoughts and he noticed the concerned expression on Anakin's face.

"Pardon me?"

"Is Obi-Wan going to be okay? He had to try harder this time to hide."

Xanatos marveled at the boy's perceptions. It hadn't occurred to him until then that with the Council present on Naboo and the coming funeral, Obi-Wan's shielding would be more stressed.

"He isn't sleeping. I hear him up at night," Anakin continued. "I understand, you know. I miss my mom."

"It will take time," Xanatos said. "Just like you love your mother; he loved Master Qui-Gon very much."

"Why doesn't he talk about it?" the boy asked. "I would listen."

"You're going to find that it's not the Jedi way, Anakin," Xanatos explained.

Anakin moved so that he could sit next to Xanatos on the sofa.

"Did you love Master Qui-Gon? I mean, you were his apprentice also."

_Now that's a question._ He let out a rush of breath.

"I loved him, but we weren't as close as he and Obi-Wan."

"Why?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Xanatos snapped impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Anakin said scooting away from him to the other end of the sofa.

Xanatos cursed inwardly. He hadn't meant to make the child cower. It was just that he was not used to so many personal questions – questions he still struggled with on his own.

"It's okay, Anakin," he said softly. "It's difficult to talk about. I made some very poor choices when I was younger; including leaving the Jedi Order for a while. It hurt Master Qui-Gon greatly, and now I wonder if he knew how I really felt about him."

Xanatos decided it was better to not tell the boy that he had actually drawn his saber and attacked Qui-Gon – details weren't important. His late mentor was a hero and it wouldn't be the most endearing thing he could say as they forged new ground together.

"You didn't want to be a Jedi?" Anakin's jaw dropped. "It's what I've dreamed of."

"I didn't grow up in the temple like Obi-Wan or the others, so it was hard to adjust. The Council said things and wanted me to do things I didn't understand." Anakin nodded his head vehemently in agreement and it occurred to Xanatos that he also didn't have the best first experience with the Council – the Council had a way of doing that, after all.

"_Master said that you would understand."_

It was with a mixture of revelation and foreboding that Xanatos realized he saw himself in the boy sitting in front of him. Not exactly himself. This child was definitely not a spoiled, rich brat; he was a slave. But he still was going to be dragged kicking and screaming into Temple life away from everything he had known before … and he was going to clash.

"I still can't believe you left."

"I'll tell a secret," Xanatos said mischievously. Anakin leaned closer. "Obi-Wan left once too."

"Really?" Anakin asked in amazement. "But he seems like he does everything right."

Xanatos chuckled loudly. "Oh, I can tell you stories about Obi-Wan."

He would hear about it later from Obi-Wan. But the mutual friend was safe common ground for the time being, and Xanatos could feel the distance between him and his future apprentice shrinking.

As the sun set over the city of Theed, Obi-Wan waited in a small room of the Funeral Temple with Xanatos at his side. The Council had deliberated much of the afternoon, and he was glad to have Xanatos there, knowing how difficult what was coming would be. Master Yoda slowly entered the room, leaning heavily on his walking stick. He stopped in front of Obi-Wan.

"A decision the Council has reached. Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight it does."

Yoda extended a small, ceremonial knife towards Xanatos. He looked at the small master with questioning eyes. At Yoda's slight nod, he hesitantly accepted the blade as Obi-Wan knelt before him. Pulling the padawan braid taunt, he quickly severed it close to the scalp. He paused to compose himself, feeling as though he had just treaded on sacred territory. He could feel the sting of tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are you okay Xanatos?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He trained both of us, but never had this honor." Xanatos coiled the braid with trembling hands and pressed it into Obi-Wan's palm. "I was too angry on Telos and took my own." He smiled and squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder before both turned their attention to Yoda.

"What about the boy, Master," Obi-Wan asked. "I expressed Master Qui-Gon's wishes to the Council earlier."

Xanatos joined Obi-Wan, squatting down on the floor to be on eye level with the small master.

"_Clouded _his future is." Master Yoda shook his head. "Much _danger_ I sense in his training."

"I am aware of that Master Yoda," Xanatos said. "But, I sense this is the path set before me. I will train him without the Council's approval if I must.

"Hmph." The small master hobbled over until he was staring Xanatos right in the eyes. "Too old is he, set in his ways."

"So was I."

The master's eyes widened. "Yes, and betrayed your master … fell to the Darkside you did." He tapped Xanatos in the chest with the walking stick.

"Anakin is frightened, uncertain, and extremely powerful. The darkness will call to him whether he is trained or not. I know what that feels like. I can be a guide."

"Agree with you the council does. Your padawan he will be." His head and ears lowered in one slow, fluid movement. "Now go we must."

In the darkness of evening, the temple was illuminated by the flickering light of torches. Qui-Gon's lifeless body rested peacefully on the funeral pyre. Xanatos and Obi-Wan stood by Anakin as the pyre was lit and the flames began to consume the slain master.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with a tear-stained face. Although Xanatos noticed the hitch in Obi-Wan's breathing, he knew that the padawan – no, he was a knight now, Xanatos reminded himself – would not cry.

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked uncertainly, tugging slightly on Obi-Wan's sleeve.

Xanatos kneeled down beside him. "The Council has given me permission to train you. You can be my apprentice if you would like."

Anakin nodded uncertainly before looking to Obi-Wan. "Will I still see you?"

Obi-Wan knelt down next to Xanatos.

"Yes, I won't be far away."

Anakin smiled, grabbing both Jedi's hands in his, as they returned to standing and to the quietness of the moment. And as Xanatos stood there, he felt something he had not felt in a long time. The Dark side stirred. He could sense the stray, veiled tendrils of darkness, moving like the smoke swirling up through the ceiling of the Temple. It first reached out and hovered over Obi-Wan, and the young Jedi shifted uncomfortably. The darkness hated him – the one that had taken one of its own. It hated the light that resided within him. Then it reached out and circled around Anakin as though stroking the face of a much loved son.

A shiver ran up Xanatos's spine – the Sith – was near, watching. Years of undercover assignments had given him the ability to be discrete and he casually looked around at those who had come to pay respects to one who had died defending Naboo. The young queen and her handmaidens were solemn-faced, as was the Chancellor. Among the members of the Council, he could see Master Yoda and Master Windu whispering. Did they sense it?

The thought stilled in his mind as Xanatos felt the tendrils of darkness reach out to probe him like fingers brushing across the edge of his mind. He met it with his mind, pulling a shield of light around himself. The darkness abruptly retreated, disappearing behind strong shields. Xanatos moved behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, resting a hand on each of their shoulders as though being closer could give more protection from the threat he sensed. He hoped the Sith comprehended the simple message. If it hoped to harm Obi-Wan or Anakin, it would have to deal with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sidhe – Could be good or it could get them into even more trouble than usual. It remains to be seen.

Incognito12 – Thanks so much. I love toying with AU.

sterling5842

Ch 1 – I think Xanatos has more doubts about why Qui-Gon would ask him than Obi-Wan.  
I hope to build a picture through flashbacks of Qui-Gon and Xanatos to fill you in on  
this turbulent past and how Obi-Wan in many ways, brought the two back together.  
Ch 2 – I can't imagine seeing Xanatos comfortable with a child being brought into his life. I  
think he will figure it out though. But he life is about to change.

**Chapter 3**

_Dozens of vibrantly colored songbirds fluttered outside the open window, offering up their melodies as early morning rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. To Xanatos, the hovering menaces sounded about as grating as metal screeching across metal and he desperately wished they would go away. Each musical chirp drove a nail into his already pounding head and the sound only seemed to get louder as more joined._

_Squinting against the assault of sunlight, he cracked one eye open and with a stretch of his hand, sent the window slamming shut. His relief in the blessed silence that followed was short lived - he wasn't alone._

_The woman lying next to him slept soundly. Xanatos began to say something, but no name came to mind, so he said nothing. He hesitantly reached out to shake her. She stirred and turned to look at him. The color immediately drained from her face and she quickly backed to the edge of the bed like a trapped animal, falling off the side as she scrambled to put distance between them._

_Xanatos slid out of bed, snatching the remaining sheet to cover his body and hurried to where she had fallen. A rush of wild terror lunged out at his heightened senses and shredded through him like a giant claw as she backed away trying to free herself from the tangle of sheets. "I'm … so sorry, Lord Marojni. Please don't be angry," she whispered as she trembled, already closing her eyes in acceptance of some terrible fate._

_The young man moved towards her cowering form as the detached memories of a drunken rage began to surface. The words, 'don't be here when I wake up,' drifted through his mind as she pressed her body against the wall – she had nowhere to go. The shadows which had hidden her from view shifted and he saw bruises in the pattern of rings he wore on his right hand. Memories continued to solidify in his mind as he flexed finders that were still stiff from the blind fury he had released on her the previous night. He was suddenly numb with confusion and dropped down to sit on the bed. It seemed he no longer knew up from down, light from dark, right from wrong. _

"_Go!" he snarled._

_She didn't ask questions. She scrambled to get her clothes on and fled from the room, leaving only the putrid stench of fear in her wake._

_Xanatos felt a wave of nausea rush over him and retreated to the refresher. He emerged after emptying his stomach, shaky and covered in sweat, and stumbled to the sink. Plunging his hands under the faucet, he splashed cool refreshing water over his heated, flushed skin and looked up at the mirror._

_His own deep blue eyes stared back, but Xanatos hardly knew the man standing there anymore. His father had left him everything; he lacked nothing. He had what he had wanted – power, respect, wealth … but at what cost? His hand slid back behind his ear to where he had all but ripped the symbol of his apprenticeship from his scalp in rage, then hesitantly, he reached up and ran his finger around the fresh circular scar that now marred his pale cheek. _

_It mocked him, laughing at the monster he had become. He raked his fingernails down his scarred cheek in desperation, drawing fine lines of seeping blood in a feeble attempt to gouge it from his face. A chaos of bubbling emotions welled up inside, and he lashed out with all he felt. Shards of glass flew as the mirror shattered beneath his fist, slicing the skin of his knuckles. He slid to the floor, his body shuddering in convulsive sobs. Pulling his knees to his chest like a lost child, he dropped his face into his hands and began to weep, tears mingling with the blood seeping from his fresh wounds._

_{Remember the height from which you have fallen, Xanatos.}_

_The words had come from the opposing end of a familiar green blade; from a mentor who had foolishly spared his life when he should have destroyed him. And, he had indeed fallen far. Yet … as he sat there on the cool tile, broken and without hope, he subconsciously reached for the Light. It startled him at first when it reached back. He had never expected to feel its warmth again._

_Pulling himself to his knees, completely and utterly weak, he began the familiar breathing exercises that he had first learned as a boy in the crèche. After much difficultly, he was able to meditate for a short amount of time, enough to give him some measure of focus. He washed his wounds in the sink and bandaged them. Quickly dressing, he started down the corridor with determination, knowing exactly what he had to do._

"_I need to see my father's personal and financial records … all of them," he ordered as he swept into his offices._

"_My lord, I can't allow …"_

"_You can't?" Xanatos's voice took on a sneering edge. "Isn't your job to do 'whatever' I ask?" _

_The man cowered as Xanatos stood over him, radiating his complete power and strength._

"_Right away, my lord"_

_Xanatos spent the remainder of the day intently pouring over records. Late into the evening, he finally dropped his face into his hands in shame. Master Qui-Gon had been right and he had refused to listen. Instead he had blindly followed, allowing his father to use him, and had spent the last months continuing in that treachery. He could taste the bitterness as it rose in his throat, and knew it didn't even compare to the pain he had caused his master._

_The only thing between him and doing what was right was his pride and it was indeed a colossal obstacle. With shaking hands, he found the communications consol and entered the codes necessary to contact the Jedi Temple. Then, he waited. A small, ghostly image of Master Yoda soon appeared on the desk in front of him._

"_Lord Marojni." Xanatos lowered his head in shame, the very title mocking him. "Hoped to hear from you I have."_

"_I am requesting a team of Jedi to come and oversee elections on Telos." Xanatos betrayed none of the emotion he was feeling, keeping his words calm and even. "I will be liquidating Crion Marojni's assets and … abdicating my title. Considering recent events, it would be best to have outside negotiation."_

"_Send a team immediately we will." The Master nodded his head._

"_Thank you, Master Yoda."_

_Xanatos reached to end the communication and was stopped short by the small master's next words._

"_Wonder I do what 'you' will do now."_

_Xanatos honestly hadn't thought that far ahead yet. It didn't matter. Of course there would be consequences for his actions. He took a deep breath._

"_I will manage Master Yoda."_

"_Here is where you belong. A Jedi you are."_

"_Correct me if I'm wrong Master, but falling to the Dark side is usually a sign of utter failure as a Jedi." He uttered a pained chuckle. "I can't come back."_

"_Found the Light again you have," the master challenged. "Otherwise, contact me you would not."_

"_Master, I didn't just brush the Dark side. I embraced it. I let it overtake me, flow through me." He paused. The remnants of the darkness, as exhilarating as they were repulsive, lingered like the last drop of a fine wine remaining in a glass. It would always be there, a potent temptation. "It isn't so easy to go back."_

"_Know this I do. Difficult is the path you face and carry the Darkness with you always …"_

"_I know – 'forever will it dominate my destiny' – I know," he interrupted in a whisper._

"_Guidance you need now, Young One," Yoda said gently. "Help you I can."_

"_Oh, Force, what have I done, Master." Xanatos dropped his head. "I drew my saber against my master. Even if I return, he will never forgive me."_

"_Time he will need. How much, I know not. But large is the heart of Qui-Gon Jinn."_

Xanatos lay awake stretched out on the sofa staring at the ceiling. Even if there were not a multitude of questions and memories weighing on his mind, the restlessness plaguing the sleep of both his 'brother' and his new apprentice would have kept him awake. He rose and walked to Anakin's room. The boy had managed to squirm from beneath his covers and now lay shivering, curled into a ball, trying to bring warmth to his body. Xanatos straightened the covers and pulled them up around Anakin's neck, carefully tucking them around his small form. The boy was cold - of course he was cold, he was from a warm planet. Xanatos fished around in the closet until he found a spare blanket. He covered Anakin with the blanket. The shivering stopped. Xanatos rested a hand on the boy's forehead, using the Force to deepen his sleep before retreating back to the doorway.

"I knew you had a tender, compassionate bone in you somewhere."

Xanatos chuckled at the gentle teasing. "You should be sleeping."

"How can I when every time I close my eyes I see that saber going through him?" Obi-Wan murmured. "I'm trapped every time and can't get to him."

Xanatos turned, closing Anakin's door and regarded Obi-Wan with a warm smile.

"Master would have said to not live in _that_ moment – you can't change what happened." It was disconcerting that he now found himself to be the voice of wisdom as he had always felt his own judgment flawed, but the advice felt sound. "You have to move on from there."

"That is easier said than done."

"I know," Xanatos said, drifting into earlier memories. "Believe me, I know."

"Why are you up?" Obi-Wan took a seat in one of the plush armchairs, and Xanatos sank down to the sofa.

"The combined Force noise of you and Anakin's chaotic emotions is enough to keep anyone awake." One of his first lessons would definitely have to be teaching Anakin to shield.

"Good try, but you can shield against that. What is really bothering you?"

Xanatos lowered his head and grew quiet. He really didn't want to worry Obi-Wan, but at the same time, he knew the young knight was stubborn and wouldn't rest until Xanatos had told him.

"I sensed it at the funeral."

"It?" Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, raising a golden eyebrow.

"The other Sith Lord."

"But the masters didn't…" Obi-Wan began to protest.

"The Darkside stirred, Obi-Wan. It was well shielded. I doubt the masters sensed it." Xanatos stretched his neck, resting the back of his head on the sofa. "It was very interested in Anakin … and you."

Obi-Wan's forehead creased, brows furrowed in confusion. "I can understand Anakin – he's powerful, possibly even the Chosen One. Why me?"

"You are the first Jedi in nearly a millennium to kill a Sith. You didn't really think that went unnoticed, did you?"

"What do you think the Sith will do?"

"I don't know." Xanatos peeled his eyes off the ceiling, looking back at Obi-Wan. "I am not telling you this for you to be overly concerned, just so you will be cautious. I too will have to proceed carefully with Anakin."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, rubbing heavy eyelids.

"You really should try to get some sleep. You're exhausted."

Obi-Wan let out a dry chuckle. "Oh yes, I feel much more like sleeping now than I did before." He got up and wandered back to his room. Xanatos watched the door close behind him before once again trying to settle into his own sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Incognito12 – I first saw the idea of Xanatos training Anakin for one of Obi-Ew's stories on TFN a long time ago. Mine takes a completely different path, but I loved the similarities between the pair.

JACarter – Thanks

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – The Xanatos portrayed in the JA books is fairly two-dimensional. I like to give him a little more life. The story is probably the "Lightest" I've written him. I have written some grayer versions and some downright sithly versions as well on the old Xanatos character challenge thread at TFN.

sterling5842 – They had a long journey back to peace, Obi-Wan helping a lot with that process. More flashbacks will flesh out that past.

beauty0102 – Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 4**

"I was quite surprised to hear that someone so young could accomplish such a feat as flying a starship and defeating a droid control ship. Many exceptionally experienced pilots were shot down."

Palpatine looked warmly at the boy sitting across from his desk, a genuine smile spreading across pale features.

"I didn't really try that hard," Anakin said. "I guess I got lucky."

"You'll find I don't believe in luck my young friend. There is only skill and instinct, and both yours seem to be in fine order. You're a hero."

Palpatine felt a giddy sense of pride well up in the small boy, who seemed to be an open book as far as emotions were concerned. He was trying to shield, but it was obvious he was still learning.

"I do know how to fly. Watto made me race pods. I'm the only human that can do it." A quirky grin crossed his face. "Have you ever seen a pod race?"

The remark was full of childlike exuberance, but Palpatine chuckled at the thin thread of genuine arrogance woven through the boy's words.

"I'm afraid I have not. I have heard of how dangerous the sport is, though." Palpatine's brow furrowed, giving him the appearance of deep gravity. He looked at Anakin with eyes full of deep sadness and concern. "And you said this Watto forced you, a child, to do something so dangerous. The thought that there are still beings in slavery in this galaxy is certainly appalling."

Palpatine smiled inwardly at the sadness, and glorious fear he sensed wash over the young boy. The boy's posture caved, heaviness settling on the small form.

"Is something wrong?" Palpatine moved around his desk and stooped down in front of Anakin placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

When Anakin looked up, glistening tears were clinging below his eyes. "My mom is still there."

"I am so sorry." He gasped and tightened his grip. "I naturally assumed the Jedi had also brought her with you."

"She told me not to look back, but I miss her so much."

"Or course, you do." He smiled. "But, you have your new _master_ now." He added a subtle stress and pause to the word master, reveling in the way it made the boy cringe, and in the brief surge of powerful anger. "And you've made new friends I see. There is Knight Kenobi and of course, our own Queen Amidala seems rather fond of you."

He sensed further disappointment from the boy. "I don't think I will get to talk to Pad …the Queen again. The masters on the Council don't seem to think it is okay for a Jedi padawan and a Queen to be too close of friends.

Xanatos walked briskly down the corridor, certain his last words to the boy had been to return to their quarters. He was beginning to notice the boy's tendency to wander, an outgrowth of his intense curiosity. His search continued on in earnest – the emotions the boy was broadcasting were growing more negative by the moment. Fortunately Anakin was easy to find. It just concerned Xanatos that the blazing beacon of his apprentice's Force signature had led him towards the Chancellor's private office.

The Jedi master was ushered straight into the office by the Chancellor's guards. He found Anakin sitting in a chair. Palpatine straightened to a standing position as Xanatos entered the room.

"Anakin, I have been looking for you. I thought you had agreed to return to our quarters." Xanatos winced. The words had come out more harshly than he had meant. He was just relieved to find him.

"I'm sorry Xanatos, Sir – I mean, Master." Anakin jumped up from the chair and scurried to his mentor's side. Xanatos slid his arm around the boy's shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze.

"I am sorry if he is bothering you Your Excellency." Xanatos bowed.

"No bother at all, in fact, we met in the corridor and I invited him in for a moment. My home is very much indebted to this boy and I merely wanted a chance to talk with him. I hope I didn't get him into any trouble."

Xanatos smiled and ruffled Anakin's hair. "No, he's not in trouble."

Palpatine leaned back against the desk.

"While you're here … I was actually contemplating chatting with Anakin from time to time. I know that he will have much adjustment and Coruscant can be a big place. I am sure he could use another friendly face. I, of course, want to ask your permission as you are his master."

Xanatos picked up on the spike in emotions generated by the simple word "master" and turned to his apprentice, heavily shielding his current irritation with the Chancellor. At least he knew what was causing such erratic emotions.

"Anakin, could you please return to our quarters, and I mean really return to them this time. I will be along shortly."

"Yes, Sir." Anakin turned to the Chancellor. "Thank you for your time, Chancellor Palpatine."

"My pleasure. Now run along and do what Master Marojni says."

Xanatos watched, smiling pleasantly as Anakin scampered out the door. It was a façade. When he redirected his gaze to the Chancellor it was full of intensity and barely veiled agitation.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed, sharpening all of his facial features. "Is there a problem, Master Marojni?"

"With all due respect, Your Excellency. I don't think it would be in Anakin's best interest to meet with you. Wouldn't it seem odd for a nine year old Jedi apprentice and the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to be social acquaintances?"

"I suppose it could be preceived as odd."

Xanatos folded his hands behind his back, straightening his posture more.

"You're right Chancellor – his world has just grown considerably. It would be easy for him to become confused, hearing mixed messages, at this point in his training. He must learn to trust my judgment."

Palpatine raised his eyebrows as though gathering his thoughts and took a deep breath. "I will admit I worry about the boy's welfare, about his ability to adjust to Jedi life. He is used to maternal care and deep friendship, yet the Council would deny him his mother and cut off his friendship with our young queen. I mean, surely the Jedi are permitted friendships, Master Marojni."

"Of course. And Anakin will forge new friendships."

"I hope so. I would hate to see him fall to loneliness." The words were etched out in a threatening tone, and Xanatos didn't trust himself to respond.

"I should return to my apprentice."

"Of course."

Xanatos turned to leave the office, his mind cluttered by the many things he would like to say to the Chancellor. He paused. One thing had to be said.

"Your Excellency?"

"Yes, Master Marojni?"

"If you do by chance speak to my apprentice again, I would appreciate you not emphasizing my title of 'master'. You may not have gotten far enough out of the Republic to see the horrors of slavery, but I have. I don't know what you hope to accomplish by making him associate the Jedi with something like that."

"I have been very tolerant of your behavior, Master Jedi," Palpatine snapped. "I would remind you of who you are addressing."

"Yes, you are the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Xanatos made a curt bow. "I am Anakin's mentor and guardian. I don't appreciate having that questioned. It is my duty and my vow to train him and care for him, and I don't intend to fail."

"I will bear that in mind, Master Marojni."

Xanatos stormed away from the Chancellor's quarters, reigning in his anger with slow, deliberate breaths. By the time he reached his quarters, he had regained calm and center. He slipped in through the doors. Anakin was sitting on his bunk with his back to the door. His arms were loosely wrapped around knees that were pulled tightly against his chest. Xanatos sat down in front of him. Anakin looked up, trails of tears staining his cheeks.

"Hello … Master."

Xanatos chuckled. "You don't have to call me master, Anakin."

"Isn't that what Jedi padawans are supposed to say? That's what Obi-Wan called Qui-Gon."

"Yes, but as I feel I will constantly remind you – you are different. Younglings who grow up in the Temple associate the word 'master' with a loving teacher, a guiding influence. For some apprentices, master even becomes a term of endearment much as you say mom. Your life has not given you that same association, and I would rather you not call me something that causes you pain and makes you angry simply for the sake of protocol."

Anakin dropped his knees and sat cross-legged. "I think I can call you master, if it's like that. I want to."

"Only if you are okay with that, and only when you're ready. But I sense that is not all that is bothering you."

Xanatos watched as Anakin dropped his head again.

"I still miss my mom. Did you miss your mom and dad when you left?

"I never really knew my mother. She died when I was very young. I did miss my father, but I missed my governess most of all. She was always nice to me, even though I was awful to her."

"I feel so alone right now." The pain Xanatos felt broke his heart and he gathered the boy in a hug.

"I know, but you're never alone Anakin, and I believe it is time for a new lesson."

Xanatos let go of him and settled to his knees on the floor. Anakin gave him a questioning look.

"We are going to mediate like last night," Xanatos explained

"Okay." Anakin was still hesitant but settled in front of Xanatos, mirroring his position and posture and closed his eyes.

"Anakin remember the mental shields I taught you to make. I need you to drop those."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Xanatos braced himself for the brilliance and awe of Anakin's Force presence as he took down his own mental shielding. Anakin was surprised to find Xanatos unshielded. It didn't take any prompting for him to reach out and brush the older Jedi's mind with his. His curiosity took care of that.

A bond was already forming, which Xanatos had suspected was the case. It was still too weak for communication, but he was able to send a strong pulse of reassurance, acceptance, and comfort across the link.

Anakin's eyes snapped open, wide and nearly filled with panic, and Xanatos laughed loudly.

"This is a training bond. When it is stronger, we will be able to share thoughts, feelings, and perhaps even communicate."

"Will you be able to see everything in my mind?" Xanatos found the slight ebbs of worry surrounding the words amusing.

"Only what you allow, Anakin," Xanatos said with a laugh. "But, now you will be able to feel me in your mind and you will know that I am always there even when we are apart." He found he was quickly becoming attached the boy who had only been in his life for a matter of days. He allowed some of the pride he was feeling to filter through the fledgling bond.

Both looked up from where they were on the floor as the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped in. Anakin jumped up.

"Obi-Wan, Xanatos - my master," he said grinning, "I can feel him in my mind."

Only Xanatos caught the lapse, sadness, and quick recovery. Anakin had no way to realize how this was a reminder of what Obi-Wan had lost. The young knight smiled. "That is something very special, Anakin."


	5. Chapter 5

Incognito12 – I think Xan is definitely more willing to offend the Council or anyone else for Anakin's sake. He knows he is not the proper Jedi so doesn't feel the need to fit the mold.

Lillafiore – It took Xan a moment to get over the initial shock and panic, but he is already becoming quite attached to Anakin.

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – Suffice to say that Xanatos is not on Palpy's favorite person list right now.

Valairy Scot – Thanks for checking in. As you know, Palpy is going to take this as more of a challenge than a hint.

beauty0102 – Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 5**

"I still don't believe you said that." Obi-Wan shook his head as he walked at Xanatos' side.

"I was very polite. Believe me, I could have said far worse."

"He is the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Xanatos."

"Ah, but he is just a man." Xanatos lifted a hand to hold off any protest. "A man with power granted, but still just a man. He should not have upset Anakin or questioned my motives, unless he has decided Jedi matters now fall under his jurisdiction. I do think even the Council would protest that."

"You do know he spoke with Master Yoda and Master Windu about your _appalling_ behavior."

Xanatos stopped abruptly, whirling around. Obi-Wan could see his jaw clenched tightly. "If the Council wishes to speak to me, I don't want them using you as a go-between from now on. I watched you wedged between Master Qui-Gon and the Council for too long. It stops now."

"They mean well Xanatos."

"It's not fair to you."

They continued on in silence finally arriving at the door to their destination. Xanatos placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I still can take care of this, if you would like."

A slight smile stretched across pale lips. "Thanks. But, I want to do this. I need to do this."

"I feel like Anakin and I are booting you out of your home."

"This change was coming soon anyhow," the newly minted knight murmured.

Obi-Wan opened the door and stepped in – the first time back to his quarters since leaving for Naboo, the first time coming home without Qui-Gon. He stopped, frozen for a moment.

"Remember – take your time. We have as long as we need."

The common area of the quarters was plainly furnished with minimal personal effects. There wasn't much to sort or pack.

"You just can keep what is in the kitchen cupboards. It isn't well stocked anyhow."

"I know." Xanatos smirked. "What about the bookcase?"

Obi-Wan ran his fingers across the binders of the small collection of antique books. "You would probably be interested in some of them." Xanatos joined him at the bookcase and began looking over various titles as Obi-Wan removed a few books, packing them into a box. "I'll take these."

Xanatos arranged the remainder neatly to fill in the gaps. "The rest can stay."

"I suggest my room next."

Obi-Wan's room was easy; nearly everything was quickly packed. Obi-Wan found one last box in the top of his closet. He removed the lid and carefully picked up one of the model starfighters inside, rotating it in his fingers. "Do you think Anakin would like these? I'm a little old for them, but I didn't want to just get rid of them."

"You can leave them there and I'll ask later."

Obi-Wan replaced the lid, keeping the starfighter he had in his hand. Xanatos gave him a questioning look. "I thought you said you were too old."

"This one was a gift from Bant. It has certain sentimental value."

Obi-Wan walked to the door, giving the now empty room one last glance before placing the small fighter in the top of a box. "I guess it's time now." Both approached the door to Qui-Gon's room and hesitated. Xanatos was the first to enter.

The room was dim, filled with calm and peace that Obi-Wan always associated with his mentor. He looked around at the simple furnishings. There were a few holos sitting on shelves, but the most defining aspect of the tiny room was the plants Qui-Gon had collected on various missions. Some were quite exotic.

"I can't keep these here," Xanatos said. "They'll be brown and dead within a week, maybe less."

"I doubt I would do any better," Obi-Wan said chuckling. "Master Xu has always cared for them while we were away. I was going to ask her about transplanting them into one of the gardens."

"That's a good idea. Master would like for everyone to enjoy them."

They started with what was easy - packing away spare clothing and the sparse possessions in the room before turning their attention to the three boxes remaining in the closet. The first box had various keepsakes from Qui-Gon's apprenticeship – holos of him and Master Dooku and an impressive collection of awards from lightsaber tournaments, as befitting one of the Order's most accomplished swordsmen. There was a small pouch containing his padawan braid. They found a bundle of handwritten letters from Tahl and chose to not open them, they were personal.

"I think this box should go with you," Xanatos said as he placed the lid back on the box and handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded thankfully as he accepted the box and placed it beside him. Xanatos pulled the lid off the second box. They began sorting through an assortment of holos from various missions Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone on over his apprenticeship, Obi-Wan telling the story behind each image, sometimes laughing, sometimes thoughtful and sad. Obi-Wan too had a modest collection of awards from saber tournaments. They also came across several holos of Qui-Gon, Xanatos, and Obi-Wan together.

"Do you remember this trip?"

"How could I forget?" Xanatos said, looking at the image of him and Obi-Wan. The thirteen year old boy was pale and pasty except for the flush in his cheeks. The young dark-haired man next to him had a very obvious rash across his skin. "I can't believe he kept that holo."

_Rain pelted outside the cave in which the three Jedi had sought shelter, the occasional strong gusts of wind causing the fire to crackle._

"_Both of you look this way."_

_Xanatos and Obi-Wan grudgingly looked up at Qui-Gon, allowing him to capture the image._

"_You're enjoying this too much," Xanatos grumbled as he tucked blankets closer around Obi-Wan._

"_It's our first Master, Padawan trip with Obi-Wan. Why shouldn't I want to remember it?"_

"_Let's see. Maybe because it is raining and we can't hike back to our transport, or because Obi-Wan is burning up with fever, or because I have hives."_

"_I have taught you several time times how to identify Ghermant leaves, Xanatos. You should pay better attention. You know had allergic you are," Qui-Gon said, trying to hide the smirk creeping up on his face. _

"_At least I found dry firewood," he shot back sarcastically as he reached up and rubbed at the swollen red whelps on his face. _

"_Xanatos, stop scratching – you'll only make it worse. I will tie your hands behind your back if I have to."_

"_I would love to see you try," Xanatos said chuckling._

"_Do you two always argue this much?" came a weak, hesitant voice as Obi-Wan glanced worriedly between the two older Jedi._

_Both Qui-Gon and Xanatos looked down at the pale face peeking out from a bundle of blankets and broke out into laughter._

"_Only when we're together," Qui-Gon said._

"_Welcome to the family," Xanatos tagged on to the end._

"I think you should take this box also, but I'm keeping this," Xanatos said, slipping the holo into the pocket of his robe.

Xanatos paused over the third box before lifting the lid. He removed the first holo and activated it.

"That's a nice shot of your back," Obi-Wan teased. "Why are you kneeling in front of the Council … oh, that's your Knighting Ceremony, isn't it?"

"Yes." Xanatos nodded. "I thought Master didn't attend …"

_Xanatos knelt on the floor in front of the Jedi Council alone. He was sure Master Yoda had informed Qui-Gon of the ceremony, but wasn't surprised that he was absent. The ache of his own failure didn't do much to relieve his loneliness on what should be a joyful occasion. He pulled his thoughts back to the present as Master Yoda approached._

"_Recognizing that you have passed you trials, confer on you the level of Jedi Knight this Council does. Rise you may … Knight Marojni."_

"_Thank you Masters," Xanatos said rising to a standing position. He thought he sensed a flicker of a familiar presence and emotion, but didn't dare turn or hope. His attention belonged to the Council. He was soon excused and turned to see the heavy doors of the Council chambers swish shut. _

_It wasn't until a few days later that he happened upon Qui-Gon in one of the corridors of the Temple. They said nothing at first, just stared at each other._

"_Master."_

_Qui-Gon clenched his jaw against a surge of conflicting, strong emotions. "Xanatos."_

_He had thought long and hard of what to say to Qui-Gon if he saw him. "I have no right to ask this, I know, but please forgive me Master." He dropped down to his knees, head bowed and waited._

_Qui-Gon watched for a moment in awkward silence before reaching out with a trembling hand to touch his former apprentice's shoulder. He stopped with fingers mere inches away before withdrawing his hand. "I am glad you found your way home Xanatos, but … I need more time. I'm sorry."_

_Xanatos looked up, catching a swish of robes as Qui-Gon briskly walked away._

"Xanatos, are you okay?"

"He was there." Xanatos leaned his head back, running a hand through his hair. "I had hoped, even thought I had sensed his presence, and he was actually there." He rubbed his eyes, fighting against the stinging sensation welling up inside.

"What's this?"

Xanatos took the velvet bag from Obi-Wan and untied the golden cord holding it closed. He removed a scroll from within and began to unroll the heavy parchment.

_Xanatos took a deep breath as the door slid open and Qui-Gon filled the doorframe. He hadn't exactly given the Jedi Master the time he had asked for, but this was important. _

"_Master Jinn." He bowed deeply and formally. "I don't mean to intrude. I wanted to give this to you."_

_Xanatos handed Qui-Gon a deep blue velvet pouch before starting to quickly leave._

"_Wait. What is this Xanatos?"_

"_Open it," Xanatos said turning back to face his former mentor._

_Qui-Gon slid the cloth-like paper from the pouch, unrolling it to reveal intricately written words._

"_It is something that would not have happened without your influence in my life."_

_Qui-Gon poured over the words in silence. He was hesitant, but Xanatos was an open book, opting not to shield and all the Jedi Master could sense was sincerity and humility. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before seeming to come to a decision. "Can you come in for tea perhaps?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm leaving on a mission and have a transport to catch. I just wanted you to have that before I go."_

_Qui-Gon nodded. "If the Council hasn't sent me on another mission by the time you get back, we should talk – we need to talk. And, I would like to hear how this goes."_

"_I would like that too."_

"That is one of two original copies of the Telosian Constitution, signed by the delegates and the two overseeing Jedi. It was the only thing I asked for as former ruler of Telos."

He quickly pulled more items from the box. "I know we made peace and had a pleasant enough relationship at times, but I didn't think he had kept all of this."

"You might just have to accept the fact that he was proud of you. He talked about you more than you allow yourself to believe. He always seemed to know what you were doing, even if the Council was trying to keep it a secret and he worried about your dangerous taste in missions."

"Excuse me." Xanatos chuckled. "My track record in coming home in one piece is much better than that of a certain master and padaw … I didn't mean to."

"I know."

Xanatos carefully placed the contents back in the box and pushed it back into what he realized was now his closet.

"Then, I guess we are done here," Xanatos said, almost whispering.

"I guess we are," Obi-Wan said rubbing his arms as though warding off a sudden chill.

Xanatos clapped an arm around his shoulders as much for his own comfort as Obi-Wan's. "I

miss him too."


	6. Chapter 6

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – Hopefully Palpy won't cause our guys too much trouble.

Incognito12 – He wasn't as much complaining as trying to make life difficult for Xan. I could see him questioning the wisdom of Xanatos as Anakin's master.

Lillafiore – I always imagine that it had to be hard for Obi-Wan to come back to the Temple and go through Qui-Gon's stuff. At least in AU he isn't alone.

LianneZ4 – Thank you. I didn't want an overload of emotion, but it was difficult for both of them.

sterling5842 – I am trying to work through flashbacks so that I don't have to tell the whole story. You get it in glimpses.

Utuu – I didn't care for him when I read JA, but he just needs a little more conflict and dimension. This is by far the closest to the light side I've written him.

Furionknight – Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 6**

_The boy's slender frame moved nimbly, parrying swift strong blows. But it was obvious he was on the defensive, scrambling to stay even a fraction of a second ahead of his calm, focused opponent. It was expected. He was a fourteen year old padawan and his adversary was a Jedi Master._

_Qui-Gon pushed his offensive again and the youth was soon cornered and weaponless with a gleaming emerald blade at his throat. The boy lowered his head, visibly dismayed with his apparent failure. A loud chuckle came from the door to the training room._

"_Don't take it so hard, Obi-Wan. He is one of the best swordsmen in the Order after all. He has height and reach, but you will learn to use your size to your advantage as well."_

"_I'd like to see you try Xanatos." Obi-Wan scowled._

"_Sorry, I already paid my dues … padawan." _

_A puzzled expression crossed the youth's face. "Why have I never seen you and Master Qui-Gon spar? It would be a good learning experience for me. You know, to see how someone else he trained spars with him."_

_Xanatos and Qui-Gon looked at each other, their gazes reflecting their mutual apprehension and doubt at the prospect. _

"_It would be good for him," Qui-Gon mused. His voice lacked conviction, almost as though he were waiting, hoping for Xanatos to negate the idea. Neither had raised a saber against each other, even for practice, since Telos. His eyes widened slightly as Xanatos spoke._

"_It would."_

_Xanatos shrugged off his robe, doubling it over on a nearby bench and pulled off layers of tunics before finally slipping off his boots. He powered the settings on his weapon down as he padded out to face Qui-Gon on the mat._

_Qui-Gon circled his former apprentice, unable to shake the sense that this was a mistake. He didn't have much time to contemplate the thought as Xanatos sprung at him, his blue bladed saber cutting an arc through the air. _

_Qui-Gon parried the powerful blow, feeling a surprising jolt course through his arms. The tall, lean frame he remembered had filled out with well toned muscle making Xanatos strong. He was aggressive in his style, but a measure of control had replaced the frenzied recklessness that had betrayed him in his youth. The Jedi master quickly realized his former student had become a formidable opponent. _

_But both combatants found it hard to stay in the moment. Each strike of the clashing sabers unlocked memories both had tried to bury far away. Xanatos brought his saber down hard - Crion's bloodied, lifeless body slid off the end of Qui-Gon's saber. Qui-Gon met the blow with an upward parry - Rage, accusations, a half-circle pattern burned into pale skin, and a braid of ebony fell to the floor. Xanatos's blade slashed sideways - Qui-Gon watched in shocked horror as Xanatos ignited his blade and assumed an opening stance. Qui-Gon countered the strike and the sabers interlocked, spitting and hissing - Venomous words were spat out in hate. Xanatos pushed the Jedi master away to make distance._

_The fight continued as Qui-Gon launched his own offensive, backing Xanatos away with a strong onslaught of blows. As sabers locked once again, Xanatos' eyes betrayed him, revealing the pain hidden within. This definitely had been a mistake. The momentary distraction cost Qui-Gon and his weapon was knocked from his grip as he fell backwards with a blue blade at his throat._

_Xanatos's eyes widened in horror and he hurried to thumb off the saber, finally dropping it to extinguish it when he couldn't seem to find the switch. He sank immediately to the floor. _

"_Obi-Wan, would you please return to our quarters."_

_The boy nodded, his gaze lingering on Xanatos' slumped form as he left. Qui-Gon joined Xanatos on the floor._

"_Xanatos?"_

_There was no answer. The young man seemed locked in his thoughts, his gaze focused at a distant spot on the floor. Qui-Gon touched his shoulder._

"_Xan, Padawan talk to me."_

_A slight smile crossed pale features. "You haven't called me that in a long time." He looked up. "I forfeited that title, you know."_

"_What's troubling you?"_

"_The sudden realization that if our places had been reversed … I was so angry … so not in my right mind … I would have killed you without hesitation." He dropped his gaze back to the mat._

"_I know … that is the Dark side."_

"_How do you even look at me?" He sadly shook his head from side to side looking more like a forlorn child than the bold, confident young man Qui-Gon knew him to be._

"_I choose not to live there."_

"_Must be nice." Xanatos chuckled._

"_I choose to accept that we have made peace and that I have forgiven you, even though you still infuriate me to no end at times." He smiled. "But that isn't enough – apparently you still need to forgive yourself."_

Two bright azure sabers clashed in brilliance as the combatants danced and darted around each other, probing for weaknesses and looking for openings. Xanatos had wondered if it was too early for Obi-Wan to fight again, but he seemed in need of the outlet. The newly knighted Jedi's gaze did disturb him. It was the look of experience. He knew all too well that Obi-Wan had faced death before. He had visited the young man in the healers' ward in the aftermath of far too many missions. But Obi-Wan had never faced death at the end of a saber before Naboo. He had never had hours spent in sparring practice put into practice against another combatant intent on taking his life. And it showed.

There were no mistakes. There were no assumptions that his opponent would look the other way when an opening was given and no letting down of his guard – only focus. It pained Xanatos to know that feelings of failing Qui-Gon would ultimately drive Obi-Wan to seek perfection in his saber technique.

Xanatos' thoughts shifted to Anakin and his desire to not fail his master's last request, but more than that, to not fail Anakin. Xanatos became keenly aware that his own _lack_ of focus had cost him as he felt the sting of a burn across his chest right before his feet were kicked out from under him. He landed hard on his back, and the air rushed from his lungs.

"That hurt," he gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut and bent his knees, resting on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan dropped down to a cross-legged position next to him. "I shouldn't have been able to get that past you. You're mind is obviously somewhere else."

Obi-Wan waited, clearly expecting Xanatos to tell him. Xanatos rolled up to a sitting position. "I need to ask a favor."

"What do you need?"

"I have to go away on a short trip – a little unfinished business. I need Anakin to stay with you."

He could sense Obi-Wan was worried and answered the unspoken question.

"It's nothing dangerous. I just can't take Anakin."

"I can't believe the Council would send you away so soon."

"It's a personal trip." Xanatos looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "I can explain more when I get back."

"Okay." Obi-Wan nodded his head.

Anakin sat by the door watching his mentor pack the few things he would need for his abbreviated trip. Xanatos had been completely tight-lipped all day.

"So you won't tell me where are you going?" he said, sulking.

"I can't tell you Anakin."

"But you said it's not dangerous at all, right? I want you to come back."

"There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about."

"Then why can't I come?" Anakin protested.

"You have matters to attend to here." Xanatos closed his travel bag and leveled a glance at his pouting apprentice. "And I don't want to leave Obi-Wan alone. He's doing better, but I need you to stay with him and take care of him for me."

A bright smile lightened the boy's face. "I can do that, Master." Xanatos reached out and ruffled hair before they started for the hangar. Obi-Wan met them there and both he and Anakin watched as Xanatos climbed into the starfighter. He gave a final wave before lifting off and disappearing into the congested Coruscant traffic ways.

"Are you hungry?"

Anakin nodded emphatically.

"Good, I was thinking we could go somewhere outside the Temple so you can see a little more of Coruscant."

Xanatos scowled at the dingy coating of dust that had settled over usually meticulously polished black boots, feeling the searing heat of twin suns bake him through his cloak. He would gladly throw off the cloak to get some relief from the heat, but it was the only thing protecting him from being chafed by the abrasive particles of sand carried by the wind. He had been on the Force-forsaken dust ball of a planet for less than an afternoon and hated it already. A menagerie of beings gave him wide berth, clearing a path for him as he stormed hastily along the dirty stalls and shops that lined the street. He finally caught sight of the shop he had been directed to and entered.

He knew at once he was in the right place. Anakin's residual Force signature was painted on every wall and permeated the air – the boy had spent a lot of time in the shop. He looked around the grime covered junk that cluttered each corner as he shook the dust from his cloak. He heard a rustling, the rapid beating of small wings and turned.

"Hey, hey how can I help you?" The pudgy blue creature floated at eye level for Xanatos.

"Are you Watto?" Xanatos inquired.

"Dependsa on who's asking."

If even half of what Anakin had told him was true, Xanatos truly desired to rip the wings from the creature's back and shove them down throat. Instead he smiled casually. "I mean you no harm, if that's what you are worried about." Xanatos pulled back his hood.

"Can't be too careful."

"I am actually looking for Shmi Skywalker."

The creature's long snout wrinkled into something of a scowl revealing a mouth full of uneven teeth as he launched into a tirade in Huttese. Xanatos listened with amusement at some very colorful, unflattering comments about some long-haired swindler.

"I see you've met my master," he mumbled, smiling.

"Heh?"

"Nothing," Xanatos said. "I am of course willing to pay for time to speak with her." He pulled a small pouch from his belt and tossed it to the Toydarian. Beady black eyes widened in delight at the weight of the bag.

"Yes, yes I take you there right away."

As the Toydarian bobbed along down the street, Xanatos followed in silence, soaking in the sights, sounds, and smells, making mental notes. This was his way. He never undertook a mission without in depth research, which had served him well and kept him alive through his undercover work. Yes, his role was changing, but he had no intention of entering this new mission any less prepared. These were the boy's roots – the key to understanding Anakin Skywalker.

Watto knocked impatiently on the front door of a small house crowded in with similar dwellings. As they waited, a group of grubby children clustered around them whispering among themselves. Watto yelled harshly in Huttese and the small crowd scattered as a woman opened the door slightly. At seeing Watto, she opened the door the rest of the way. Watto reprimanded her for not answering more quickly and showed Xanatos in before closing the door behind him as he left.

She stood in uneasy silence and it occurred to Xanatos that Watto had given very little explanation. The poor woman probably assumed the worst. "You are Shmi Skywalker?" He didn't really have to ask. The same presence that had permeated the atmosphere at Watto's shop lingered even more strongly in the simple home.

"Yes," she answered softly, still wary.

"I am Jedi Master Xanatos Marojni."

He sensed a sharp spike of worry. "Is Anakin?"

"He's fine – doing very well. In fact, he's already saved a planet."

A bright, shy smile spread across Shmi's face lifting the worry away.

"I wanted to meet you. I am Anakin's mentor and guardian.

"What about Master Jinn?" she asked hesitantly, the worry returning. "I thought he was going to train Anakin."

"It seems we have much to talk about."


	7. Chapter 7

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – He might be a bit limited to do what he really wants to do.

Incognito12 – I think more of Xanatos' desire here is to see for himself what Qui-Gon had seen.

Lillafiore – In this AU, I think Telos is one of those events that while those involved moved on, it never truly goes away. Not the last time we will hear about Telos.

sterling5842 – I think Xanatos will be in conflict about what to do with Shmi.

Furionknight – Thanks.

**Chapter 7**

A dim glow lit the white-washed walls of the small slave hovel. Xanatos looked across the kitchen table at Shmi Skywalker, a quiet woman worn from a harsh, unforgiving life of slavery that somehow managed to radiate a peace that would rival that of some Jedi masters. Under her serene gaze, he knew he was being weighed as to whether or not he was suitable to be the one to raise her son, and he accepted it. He expected nothing less.

"You said that we have much to discuss?" she said softly, lifting a mug to her lips to take a sip of tea. "Perhaps we should start with Master Jinn."

"I'm afraid he is no longer alive." Xanatos paused for a moment drawing hands more tightly around his own mug of tea. He didn't expect the words to be so hard to say. "He died protecting the young woman you met – the Queen of Naboo."

Shmi dropped her eyes, watching the steam seep from her mug in small, circling wisps.

"So the Jedi assigned Anakin to you." It was phrased as an assumption, but obviously a question.

"Not exactly," Xanatos said. He tried to decide the simplest way to explain all that had happened since his master's death. "I was Master Jinn's apprentice at one time. His last request was for me to train Anakin and the Jedi Council has given me permission to honor that request."

"I am sorry for your loss." She sat the tea down on the table in front of her. "May I ask why he chose you?"

Xanatos smiled. She was asking questions he was still discovering the answers to himself. "I think because Anakin and I have much in common. I don't know how much my mentor told you about Jedi ways." If he knew his master, details were not always the most important thing to him.

"There was not time to say much."

"Children are usually taken to the Temple in their infancy and raised according to Jedi customs and beliefs. I was taken to the Temple at nine years of age, the same as Anakin. I think my mentor asked me because I will not expect him to be something he is not."

"He did tell me others might consider Anakin too old to be trained and I was concerned. It is good to see someone who was able to overcome that obstacle."

Xanatos dropped his gaze, shifting uncomfortably. "Unfortunately, I made some very bad choices." That was putting it lightly. "I don't blame the Council for my failures, but I am convinced that if they handle Anakin's training the way they believe they should, it will be a mistake. My desire is to make sure Anakin's path is a little easier than mine was."

Shmi thought for a moment "And you think I can help?"

"Anakin fears losing you. He fears never seeing you again." Xanatos took a deep breath. "I think he should still have contact with you."

Shmi abruptly placed a hand over a trembling bottom lip. "Master Jinn said there would be no contact allowed."

"If the Council had their way, there would be none. I think Master Jinn, despite his affinity for defying the Council would have honored their wishes due to past experiences. My own contact with my father was not positive."

"Will it harm his training? I don't want to be a hindrance to him."

Xanatos chuckled lightly at her sincerity. She was no Crion Marojni and he sensed he had nothing to fear from her. "I agree that Anakin does need time to learn to trust me, to form bonds within the Order – contact with you would be a distraction he cannot afford right now. So I am asking you to wait."

"How long?"

"My thinking is that it is usual for a mentor to give their padawan a significant gift when they turn thirteen years of age. I would like for this to be his gift." His features curved into a grin thinking of how sappy it would sound when he pitched it to Obi-Wan. Then again, their master gave the kid a rock.

Shmi nodded her head trying to hide disappointment she didn't realize openly bombarded the Jedi's senses.

He reached out resting a hand on hers. "I know it's a long time," he said softly.

"Seeing as I thought I would never see him again, I can wait." She bit down on her lower lip to still its trembling.

"I would like to remain in contact with you to let you know how he is progressing – maybe send holos and ask questions from time to time."

"I would like that."

"Which brings me to the reason for this visit … I am here to learn as much about Anakin as I can and I think you are the best source." Xanatos knew he would never be able to recreate this home on Coruscant and it was probably best if he didn't, but he needed to get a sense for it.

He spent the following hours absorbed as Shmi told him of Anakin's childhood antics, sharing a sparse collection of holos. She spoke of friends that had come and gone, his greatest fears, and greatest joys. Pride and love shined deeply in her eyes as she spoke of fond memories, celebrations, and life days. And as Xanatos looked around the tiny home, he saw the story of a mother and a son with no one else but each other unfold before his eyes, and for the first time realized the loneliness Shmi had exiled herself to in giving her son a chance for something better.

"Let me show you his room," she said.

They both got up from the table, stretching limbs that had grown stiff from sitting for such a long time, and Xanatos followed her to the small room. She opened the door and flipped on the light.

"I haven't cleaned it out. I wanted to keep it as it was."

Xanatos stepped inside. The small bed was neatly made, as though still waiting for its occupant to come home. The most obvious draw was the workbench in the corner. A droid, lacking coverings for its wires and various parts, sat slumped against it. Xanatos stooped down in front of the droid, but didn't turn it on.

"This must be Threepio."

"Yes, I assume he has told you all about it."

"Oh yes." Xanatos stood running fingers over tools that still laid scattered over the surface. He closed his eyes, drinking in the ambience. The tones here were calm, focused, meditative he might say - much different than the turbulence he had often experienced from his apprentice in their short time together.

"He spent a lot of time here. It calmed him?"

"Yes. He likes fixing and building things - to feel useful. It started as an outlet for his curiosity. He liked to learn how things worked."

Xanatos gave one more glance around the room before joining her at the kitchen table again.

"I was wondering … as you said he is very curious and … tends to wander. I can't imagine that he did that as a slave."

Shmi looked down sharply and Xanatos was assaulted by a brief wave of sadness and despair.

"Watto hurt you if Anakin wandered," Xanatos suggested.

She nodded her head. "It didn't take too many times, either. Watto also threatened to sell one of us, to separate us on occasion."

"Well, I will have to figure out how to deal with the wandering on my own then," he said with a smile.

He glanced through the open window, noticing it had grown dark and realized he needed to leave soon. Still, he knew there was something else he needed to address. "About your situation here … I don't know if there is anything …" He swallowed hard. "I have already exceeded my mandate in coming; my superiors don't even know I'm here."

"Will you be in trouble?"

"I am running on the assumption that it is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. This is important." He smiled, and the expression turned serious again. "I am willing to challenge the Council, but cannot push too far. We are given monthly allotments, but it would take some time – years really, for me to save up what is needed."

"I understand." There was no anger or frustration, just quiet acceptance. "What you can do for me is to promise to take care of my son and give him the better life I always have wanted for him."

"I won't lie to you – the Jedi life is dangerous. But I can give you my word that I will do all I can to protect him, even if it means my life, and I will never abandon him."

There was intensity and sincerity in the deep blue gaze that gave her a measure of peace. "I thank you for your honesty."

He looked at the time before looking back to her. "I should be going. I have kept you up quite late."

Xanatos pulled on his robe and paused. to reach into a pouch on his belt. He pulled a small datachip and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asking, taking the small token.

"It's a com frequency." He silenced her as she began to shake her head. "I know you cannot afford to send messages, I will contact you. This is a frequency I set up while I was still working undercover. I used it for informants. If you are ever in trouble or need to contact me for anything, the cost will be picked up on my end."

"Thank you," she said, cradling the small datachip in her palms as Xanatos stepped through the door into the darkened street.

He wandered back towards the small dingy inn where he had rented a room. Conveniently enough, it also housed a cantina. He took a seat at a small table away from the bulk of the other patrons and ordered a drink. It wasn't a quiet place, to say the least, filled with raucous music and yelling, but it was somewhere to think. A smile twisted his lips. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would chastise him if they were here for brooding over a drink when he should be meditating. And, he had much to brood over. He had met Shmi Skywalker - the woman his every action and word would be measured against from here on, and he had the sinking realization he would fall short every time. She would always be on a pedestal, perfect in Anakin's mind.

Should he have told her of the prophecy? Of the Sith? He had decided against it. There was little she could do and he didn't want to bring any more worry than necessary into her life. It was hard enough as it was.

It was in these instances that he found the confines of being a Jedi frustrating. At one time he would have had the money and power to simply buy her freedom, but that season in his life was gone and he welcomed it. He had to make do with what he had in the path he had chosen. He considered approaching the Naboo. Anakin did save their planet after all, but that would likely involve dealing with Palpatine. Somewhere deep down, probably more out of instinct than anything, Xanatos felt he shouldn't owe any favors to politicians, especially one so keenly and unnervingly interested in Anakin. So he closed the door on that idea.

He threw back the remainder of another drink, squeezing his eyes shut as the burning liquid slid down his throat.

_How can I leave her here, in these circumstances?_ he thought to himself, knowing it was the only option for now.

He heard a soft, familiar whisper drift above the ramble from the cantina.

_~"You will do what you must. Trust the Force - a solution will present itself."~_

He snapped his head up and looked around. There was no one speaking to him. He pressed his hand against his eyes, blinking to clear his head and looked at the small collection of empty glasses he had accumulated.

"Great, now I'm hearing a dead man's voice," he mumbled to himself. "I think I've had my limit." He pulled out enough of the local currency to pay for his drinks and placed it on the counter.

He wouldn't say he was drunk, but then again, he wasn't completely sober either. But, he wasn't impaired enough to not realize he was being watched. There was no imminent warning in the Force, just caution as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

After pulling off his boots and stripping down to his leggings, he dropped onto the ridiculously hard bed on his stomach. He slid his hands under the pillow, saber in hand – a way he had chosen to sleep on many undercover missions. He soon drifted into a guarded sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Incognito12 – Qui-Gon has a way of being obstinate with the Council.

Lillafiore – My favorite characters to write are those that are deeply conflicted.

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – This is all Xanatos knows is to research and find out everything he needs to know before he undertakes something.

LianneZ4 – I am going off of this quote from JA, "Though he was very young when he left Telos, he remembered that he had come from a powerful family on a powerful planet." If an exact age was given, I was not aware. I chose nine for this AU. I believe that the comic series that came out about Xanatos did have a younger age than nine. I think I tend to view Xanatos as a bit older than 4 coming to the Temple because he still had strong ties to his father.

tyger cub – Thanks for reading.

Furionknight – Thanks

sterling5842 – Xan isn't done "hearing" Qui-Gon. It will be unnerving to him.

**Chapter 8**

It was sometime during the night when Xanatos heard the door slowly opening. He kept the back of his head turned towards the entrance, watching the shadow of the intruder dance against the far wall. As he listened to the intruder quietly rustling through his travel bag and sorting through the few items left on the dresser, he clenched his fist more tightly around the saber resting under the pillow. He still didn't feel a threat through the Force, but one could never be too careful.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to steal," he said shifting so he could face the door. The limited light seeping into the room reflected against the intruder's large, glossy black orbs. Keeping eye contact, Xanatos slowly sat up.

"Don't move." The being's elongated snout flapped with the words, wrinkling scaly green skin. "I will shoot."

Having had blasters in his face many times in the past, Xanatos didn't react. Instead he leaned his head to the side, stretching his neck with little worry. "I doubt it." He could sense slight panic at being caught, but no ill intentions. There was willingness to fire, but it would take a lot to push the intruder to that end.

"I will," the alien said steadying the blaster.

"Fine." Xanatos sighed as he rolled the hilt of his saber in his fingers; it was apparently not recognized as a weapon by the Rodian. "But before you shoot me, perhaps you could tell me why you are here."

"What's your business with Shmi Skywalker … are you trying to steal her?"

The Jedi rolled his eyes. "Ah, so _Watto _sent you then," he said in a pleasant, polite voice.

"He was recently swindled out of one slave …"

"My understanding was that it was a fair bet. Perhaps your employer is just a sore loser." Taking a few steps forward, the intruder shoved the muzzle of the blaster closer to the Jedi's face. Xanatos smiled, aware that his composure was grating on the Rodian.

"Who are you working for?"

Apparently cold, hard currency didn't speak like it used to. Surely he had paid the pudgy imp enough to avoid trouble. "My business is my own. You can rest assured my interests here are purely legitimate and legal, which is more than I can say for you or that winged pest you work for."

"What sort of guarantees does he have?"

Tired of the game, Xanatos reached up snatching the blaster into his hand with the invisible grip of the Force. "You'll just have to take my word for it."

The Rodian seemed ready to lunge, but stopped short at seeing a gleaming blue blade spring to life and pierce the darkness of the room.

"You're … you're Jedi."

"So it would seem," Xanatos said dryly as he stood, beginning to back the unwanted guest through the door into the corridor. "Please inform your employer that I don't appreciate being awakened in the middle of the night." Before closing the door, he smiled casually. "In the future … I wouldn't recommend pulling a blaster on a Jedi. You're fortunate you didn't lose an arm."

Small feet that didn't quite reach the ground kicked against the padded booth as they swung under the table top. Anakin looked across the table at the hefty Besalisk crammed into the other side of the booth. Dex was gesturing with one set of hands as he talked while the fingers of the other set drummed on the tabletop, and Anakin imagined how wonderful it would be to have two sets of hands. It would come in real handy fixing things.

"So, you just quit then?" Anakin said, cramming a spoonful of gooey ice cream into his mouth.

"Yes, I came to Coruscant. Bought this establishment from the previous owners."

"But don't you miss space?" Anakin looked around the diner before leaning forward. "I mean isn't it boring here as a cook?"

"I've had enough excitement to last several lifetimes. It was time to take what I had and go. Besides, I still meet interesting folks." The bulky alien shifted in his seat, leaning it closer to the boy. "Doesn't it bother you that I was a smuggler?"

"No. Most the pilots I met were smugglers, and they always told the best stories."

Dex heard the door open and looked up in time to see a very distraught Jedi knight stumble into the diner. The young man looked around and seemed to visibly relax at seeing the young boy sitting in the booth.

"Obi-Wan!" Dex bellowed out in a deep voice.

Anakin turned and a bright smile played across his face. "Hi, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan wondered why he didn't think to look here first. After a panic-filled afternoon and images in his mind of meeting Xanatos' fighter without Anakin in tow, he wasn't sure whether he should pick the boy up and shake some sense into him or to engulf him in a tight embrace. He opted for the middle ground and schooled his features, straightening his posture. "Anakin, I've been terribly worried. I've spent the entire afternoon searching the Temple for you," he said calmly.

Anakin's face scrunched in confusion. "Why? I was here." He shoveled another bite into his mouth.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, breathing in calmness and serenity. "Yes, but I didn't know you were here."

"I left you a message," Anakin mumbled, mouth half full.

"What message? I didn't see a message," Obi-Wan said pulling his comlink from his belt. He began to search for any messages he might have missed.

"No, I wrote a note and left it on the table."

"That explains it." Obi-Wan vaguely remembered throwing something into the rubbish bin, frustrated that Anakin would just leave garbage on the table. But that seemed like an eternity ago before his quest began. "Anakin, you can't just inform someone when you leave. You have to ask permission. Coruscant is not a safe place for a young boy to wander."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan." He bowed his head. "Are you going to have to tell Master?"

"I'm just glad you're okay. We need to get back. Xanatos should be arriving soon."

"Is it really that late?"

"Yes."

"Yippee!" Anakin yelled as he jumped from the booth and ran out to the waiting speeder. Dex scooted his massive body out as Obi-Wan started to draw some credits out of a pouch on his belt to pay for Anakin's dessert.

"Keep your credits, Obi-Wan. It's my treat," the Besalisk said, slapping him on the back. Obi-Wan staggered slightly smiling as they watched Anakin from the window.

"That one's going to put more gray hairs on Xan than you two put on Qui-Gon combined."

"Truer words were never spoken, my friend." Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him for me."

"That's what friends are for."

Anakin chattered non-stop on the trip back to the Temple, telling Obi-Wan tales of Dex's adventures. Most of them Obi-Wan had heard before having spent many meals in the diner with Qui-Gon and other friends, but it was nice to see another hearing them for the first time.

"And Dex told me where all these wizard junk shops are on Coruscant. He said it's where the best deals are."

"Well, I am sure Xanatos will want to thank him for his thoughtfulness," he replied making a point to ask Dex where the shops were. He had a feeling the information would be invaluable to Xanatos one day … the next time Anakin went missing … there _would _be a next time.

They were waiting in the hangar with time to spare when Xanatos arrived.

"How was your trip Master?" Anakin said, running to greet him.

"It went very well and I learned a lot," he said, shooting Obi-Wan a meaningful glance. Stooping down, he looked Anakin over, perhaps through eyes of new understanding. "I think you've grown even in a few days. And what's this?" he said motioning to a chocolaty smudge on Anakin's face.

"We just came from seeing Dex," Obi-Wan said.

"I had ice cream."

"Spoiling him already, I see. Well, I hope you both are still hungry because I'm starving."

They shared a small meal in Xanatos and Anakin's quarters, almost as though they were a family sitting around the dinner table. Xanatos evaded detailed questions of his time away and asked many questions. Anakin drifted off to sleep on the sofa as they talked and after a while, Xanatos carried him to his room, returning to sit down.

"So, did you hit any snags?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I only had one blaster shoved in my face, if that's what you are asking."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Trouble just seems to follow you."

"Oh, and you have room to talk?" Xanatos countered teasingly.

Obi-Wan chuckled peacefully, looking around the common room where he and Qui-Gon, and Xanatos had shared so many similar late evening chats.

"You lost him, didn't you?" Xanatos asked.

"What?"

"Anakin got away from you."

Resigning himself to the fact that Xanatos seemed to know everything, Obi-Wan mumbled, "How did you know?"

Xanatos laughed out loud. "You weren't wearing your robe when you met me in the hangar, but had just come from Dex's. It seemed to suggest you weren't thinking clearly when you left the Temple, because you never leave without wearing your robe."

Obi-Wan blushed slightly. He blinked a couple of times, for the first time realizing how heavy his eyelids seemed."

"You should go get some sleep," Xanatos said yawning. "And so should I." He got to his feet and walked Obi-Wan to the door.

"I didn't want to ruin the evening," Obi-Wan began, "but you will probably be called to the Council tomorrow."

"Oh … I'm expecting that." Xanatos held onto the lovely thought for a moment … that was going to be fun.

"Do you think you'll be in trouble?" The younger man's concern was very evident.

"No more than usual. But, don't worry about it. Please try to get some rest." Xanatos rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Good night."

Xanatos watched Obi-Wan walk away, feeling the perfection of the moment. Soon he would be in the middle of training Anakin and Obi-Wan would be sent on his first mission as a knight. So, it was nice to enjoy these times as they came.


	9. Chapter 9

sterling5842 – I think that Obi-Wan and Xan's views of the Council show a difference in philosophy, especially concerning Anakin. Obi-Wan would never have gone a round with the council right after taking Anakin as a padawan.

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – And I am sure that picture of Obi-Wan looking everywhere for Anakin shows what happened right at the beginning of his apprenticeship.

Kadirika7211 – Thanks, Xan is one of my favorite characters.

Lillafiore – Poor Obi-Wan doesn't know what a creature of habit he is.

**Chapter 9**

"You're a much better cook than Obi-Wan," Anakin said shoveling his last bite of eggs into his mouth.

Xanatos seemed to not hear, stirring the young boy's frustration. He had woke up bubbling over with excitement at having his master home and eager to attempt to dig more details of the mysterious trip out of him. Surprisingly, he had found the Jedi kneeling in his room, deep in meditation and was now uncertain whether the man had slept the previous night. Searching the pale features of his master's face, he could still see the remoteness of deep thought in unsettled blue eyes.

"I can imagine that," Xanatos replied suddenly as though there had been a lag in time and the question had finally caught up with him. "Master Qui-Gon quite enjoyed cooking so neither of his padawans got much practice at it. I learned _quickly_ when I got out on my own. Obi-Wan will as well."

"But Obi-Wan needs a lot of practice."

"Anakin!" Xanatos said sternly, feeling the need to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "He tries." He thoughtfully took a sip of tea, and Anakin noticed his distracted gaze settling back on the wall somewhere over his shoulder. Determined to not lose the newly won attention, he reached out through their fledgling bond and brushed against Xanatos' mind, hoping to express his concern.

"I'm sorry Anakin." Xanatos chuckled lightly, finally focusing all of his attention on Anakin. "I'm a bit preoccupied with seeing the Council this morning."

"I thought you said they just wanted to hear about your trip." Anakin scrunched up his face in puzzlement. "Are you afraid of them?"

"No, not at all … but I have to tell them some things they are not going to want to hear, which is never easy." Xanatos reached across the table ruffling Anakin's hair. "It's nothing for _you_ to worry about."

"How long will you have to be with the Council?"

Xanatos knew Anakin's motives for the question and couldn't blame him. They boy was not thrilled to be staying behind alone in their quarters. Under any other circumstances he would take Anakin with him. It would be a good experience, but today was different.

"Hopefully not long." Xanatos leaned forward, meeting the boy's eyes with a piercing stare that demanded compliance. "Anakin, I need you to promise me that you will not leave these quarters while I am gone."

Xanatos could almost see the struggle within the young mind. There was a sincere desire to obey, to please his mentor by doing what was expected of him. But his curiosity and desire to explore seemed to call out to him like the wild calls to an animal in captivity. It was this hesitancy Xanatos saw returned in crystal blue orbs … and it gave him little comfort. He opened his mouth to speak more of it when the door chimed.

He looked up smiling at who he sensed on the other side and went to answer the door. Obi-Wan stood there in casual sparring tunics. "I know you are heading for the Council chambers soon and was wondering if Anakin might like to tag along to the training rooms."

Xanatos's face twitched into a smile as his young apprentice's exuberance almost jumped out at him from behind. "If you want to go Anakin, you need to wash up and change your clothes."

The boy quickly disappeared to the refresher without being asked twice, and Xanatos looked at Obi-Wan gratefully. "I owe you."

"And, I do I intend to collect one of these days." Obi-Wan stepped in and leaned against the door frame flashing Xanatos an impish grin. "I just thought you might be a little more focused in front of the Council if you knew where your padawan was."

"It will help, but he needs to learn to stay put. You won't always be around to be a second set of eyes."

"You will get your taste of single parenthood soon enough," Obi-Wan teased. "The least I can do is help while I'm around."

Anakin nearly bounced back to the doorway, bubbling with anticipation over the new adventure at hand. He hadn't been to the training rooms yet.

"I'll find you when I'm done," Xanatos said to Obi-Wan. He smiled as he watched the two walk down the corridor together. Anakin was already starting to ask questions. An odd feeling washed over him; he hoped Obi-Wan would not show him too much. Not because Anakin wasn't ready, but because for the first time he realized he was looking forward to training him.

Obi-Wan gave a backward glance over his shoulder as they disappeared around the corner. His expression seemed almost to tease the older Jedi for lingering in the corridor.

Coruscant's morning traffic drifted through lightly clouded airways outside the windows of the Council chambers as Xanatos looked past the twelve beings seated in front of him. He had already made eye contact with several of them, and although they were supposed to be masters at masking their emotions, he could tell they were not pleased.

"I trust you know why we have called you here," Mace began. "We understand that you made a trip to Tatooine."

"Yes, I did," Xanatos stated confidently. There was no reason to hide anything. It was best to get the truth out in the open from the beginning. "I went to see Anakin's mother."

Silence once again settled over the room and he almost expected a collective gasp with the varied expressions. It was as though that was not what the masters were suspecting or perhaps they were merely shocked to have it confirmed.

"Not approved by the Council was that sort of trip," Master Yoda began. "Explain the purpose of your visit?"

"I was not aware I needed permission, Masters, to make a trip I felt was critical to the training of my padawan." He paused, clasping his hands lightly behind his back as he continued. "Master Qui-Gon had firsthand knowledge of Anakin's background from his time on Tatooine that I did not possess and that I believe is invaluable to understanding the boy. In a few hours with his mother I was able to learn what might otherwise have taken years, even with a training bond."

"That is understandable." It was Xanatos's turn to be shocked, and he waited for the disclaimer on Mace's tentative words of approval. "We trust contact will end there then." The question was posed more as an ultimatum.

Xanatos dropped his gaze to the tips of his boots, taking a deep breath before looking back to the Council. There was no turning back now. "I believe Anakin should be allowed to remain in contact with his mother."

The members of the Council began to look casually to one another, no doubt in a frenzy of telepathic communication. Xanatos remained silent, waiting until their collective gaze once again rested on him.

"Agree with this we do not," Master Yoda simple stated.

"I am the boy's master, and I intend to allow it with or without the Council's approval." It was a potentially career ending challenge, but he had a great deal of peace about it having given up sleep the previous night to assure he was in tune with the Force. Master would be proud. And strangely, as he made his stand on his own in front of the Council, he did not feel alone at all.

"Should the Council remind you of your own experience when you had contact with your father and where that led?" Xanatos shot a venom-filled glance at Saesee Tinn. The Jedi master was trying to provoke him and he closed his eyes momentarily to stifle a flash of anger.

"This is not about my experiences," he stated boldly.

"Yet, you cannot deny the situations are similar."

"Having not met Shmi Skywalker, you would not know that she is a sweet, tender spirit and I believe Anakin could benefit greatly from her gentleness." And if he were willing to admit it, so could he. "She has a selfless desire for what is best for Anakin, which makes her very different from Crion Marojni."

"Fears losing her the boy does." Yoda broke into the debate solemnly. "Dangerous fear is, and much of it he has. Clouds his future this fear."

"And surely the Council sees this is a battle we will face whether she has a place in his life or not. I believe it will calm these fears to be able to communicate with her."

"It is an attachment."

"Of course, it comes back to strict adherence," Xanatos spat out. "You fear the unknown so you hide behind the blasted Code."

"Please remember your place," Mace admonished.

Xanatos began to pace slightly. "Perhaps you should go to the Healer's ward and inform any master sitting at an injured padawan's side that it is improper because someone might believe him to have an unhealthy attachment …"

"That is different."

"After all," Xanatos continued, ignoring Mace's remark, "they should just be able to shut that person off and continue on with duty … even if they die."

"Expect that the Council does not." Yoda pinned Xanatos down with wide green orbs.

"Then why do you expect a nine year old boy raised by his mother to forget she exists," Xanatos challenged.

Silence fell on the room once again as he waited for a reply.

"The Jedi way this is not."

"But Anakin is not Jedi, not yet. He doesn't have the benefit of growing up knowing nothing else. Did the Council ever for once stop to consider that the reason Qui-Gon entrusted Anakin to me is because I would not train him in the Jedi way?" Xanatos asked.

"This Council has been quite tolerant of your behavior this morning, but we are not on trial."

"And neither am I," Xanatos bit back quickly, earning a highly arched eyebrow and stern expression. It was no small task to make Mace Windu begin to lose his composure, and although the reprimand stung, Xanatos, for the second time, composed himself.

"Have you even considered the distraction this could be to his training?" Mace asked, seemingly content with the Jedi master's composure.

"I would hope the Council has more faith in my judgment than that. Anakin does not know I have been to see his mother and he will not know until I feel he is ready. I am well aware he is behind his agemates, and that we have much ground to cover in order to catch up. But this Council must allow me to train Anakin differently, uniquely. It took _one_ failure for Qui-Gon to understand that the Jedi way does not always work. Does the Council really require a second?"

Anakin for some reason expected the training rooms to be empty. Instead, he was dismayed to see a small class was gathered in one of the corners. The children which seemed to be not more than his age were spaced apart going through motions that looked like some sort of dance.

Obi-Wan settled down to a cross-legged position on the mat out of the way and motioned for Anakin to sit next to him. They watched together as the group move through the synchronized movements, some more gracefully than others.

"What are they doing Obi-Wan?" Anakin whispered. He wasn't sure why he automatically used a quiet voice, but he was sure he would mess something up if he spoke too loudly.

"Katas." Before Anakin could form his next question, Obi-Wan elaborated. "A sequence of movements that teach technique. This is a new one they are learning."

"How can you tell?"

"They are making a lot of mistakes." Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "But they will learn. We all make mistakes."

"It looks like they are dancing, except there is no music."

"Some would say the Force is their music." Obi-Wan smiled at the multitude of questions surfacing in Anakin's eyes and stopped him before he asked any. "Xanatos will teach you all you need to know when it is time. That is something I don't want to take away from him."

The dance stopped and the children began to break away from the group, for the first time turning to see their guests. There were giggles and whispers and a little bit of discomfort. Having observers was an added excitement to lessons.

"They will break up into small groups now to practice sparring while the saber master observes," Obi-Wan said, fondly remembering times with Garen, Reeft, and Bant. From the way the younglings were pairing, he could tell that they had been allowed to choose their groups today. It wasn't always that way. Obi-Wan had dreaded being paired without choice, especially when it was with Bruck. He swallowed hard, surprised at how quickly those memories led to Qui-Gon.

A group of three boys hesitantly approached, stopping for they reached Obi-Wan and Anakin. Two pushed a boy with dark brown curls and deep chocolate eyes forward. He look back at them as a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Good morning Knight Kenobi." He bowed stiffly and politely before turning to Anakin. "We are … well one short and were wondering if you might like to join."

Anakin shot Obi-Wan a worried glance, clearly embarrassed at the prospect of informing the boy that he didn't know how.

"It is a very kind offer, but I'm afraid we will be going to meet Anakin's master soon." Obi-Wan gave Anakin a quick wink and was rewarded with a lopsided smile.

"Some other time then?" the boy asked Anakin.

"Yeah, thanks."

As he returned to his friends, walking away laughing and chatting, Obi-Wan saw Anakin look longingly at the group of younglings.

"Will I ever be able to practice with them? You know, be in this class?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan reassured him. "Xanatos will teach you what is necessary to catch up. You will have to work hard, but I believe you will learn quickly."

"I will work hard," Anakin said eagerly. "I'll be the best."

Obi-Wan thought to correct the slight arrogance he heard creeping into Anakin's voice, but was stopped by another question.

"Will you be there to help, too?"

"I'm afraid I will be leaving soon."

"What?!" Anakin snapped back.

"I was planning to tell Xanatos later." It was a burden he hadn't wanted to place on the older knight before the Council meeting. He suspected the news would not be a surprise, but Xan was not going to take it well. "I spoke with Master Yoda very early this morning and asked for a mission."

"But, you said you would never be far away." The words and their whining tone stabbed right into Obi-Wan's heart. Leaving … the thought of being on his own without Qui-Gon at his side wasn't easy for him either.

"I wish I could stay with you both all the time. I will see you when I can and will stay in constant contact. I want to know everything. But, I am a knight now and it's time for me to go find out what that means."


	10. Chapter 10

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay - Xan is going to tend to be a bit overprotective of Obi-Wan. That is what older brothers are for – even Jedi.

Jedi Angel001 – I almost feel sorry for the Council … almost. I think Qui-Gon has the last laugh in giving Anakin over to Xan.

Geri K – Yeah, my middle son was a whiner when he was younger. Thankfully, he grew out of it.

Incognito12 – Yes, Qui-Gon would be proud of the way Xan acts in the Council chambers.

**Chapter 10**

"Why did you have to go and do something stupid like that?" Anakin spat out at the other boy sitting across from him in the room, breaking an uncomfortable silence. "I mean what were you thinking … or were you even thinking?"

"You wouldn't understand." The words were spoken calmly because unlike Anakin, the other boy was not overly prone to anger which made their current predicament all the more puzzling. He was the last person in the creche Anakin ever expected to fight.

"So everyone keeps telling me," he huffed, wanting to lash out at the other boy and remove the annoying calm from his face. "Why don't you start explaining? We're supposed to be thinking about our actions anyhow and I'm tired of not understanding."

"Look, I'm really sorry I got you in trouble." A crack opened in the boy's shielding and Anakin's strong connection to the Force immediately zeroed in on powerful currents of shame and sadness. Realizing the breach, the boy quickly tightened his shields, looking away. "I'll tell your master what happened and everything will be fine."

"Now you're the one who doesn't understand. You don't know how hard I've worked to stay out of trouble lately." It was the truth. Obi-Wan was coming back to the Temple soon and he didn't want to chance being 'confined to quarters' – the ultimate of all horrors - so he had been on his best behavior.

"He's not going to blame you for this."

"You don't know my master."

Xanatos could easily sense the hostility and anger radiating from the room before he even entered; it assaulted his senses like facing the heat of a raging fire. In the little over two years since Anakin had come into his life, he had found himself in this situation much too often. Trying to school his expression to somewhere between 'mildly disappointed' and 'I'm going to kill you when we get back to our quarters,' he stepped through the door. The two boys looked up at him with serious expressions, and Xanatos crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes lingered on the rapidly darkening purple bruise across Anakin's cheek before sliding to the other boy. Obviously his apprentice had gotten a few good punches of his own in as well.

"What happened?" The tone of his voice and his very presence commanded a response, and Anakin sat up straight. Before he could get any words out the other boy spoke.

"I started it. I tackled Anakin. He was only defending himself."

Xanatos stared his padawan down, clearly unconvinced, drawing an answer with his eyes. "I threw the first punch, Master," Anakin relented. "After he tackled me," he growled out, scowling at the other boy.

"It was completely my fault, Master Marojni," the boy insisted.

"Thank you for your honesty about your part in this, but by all accounts two boys were wrestling on the floor, both throwing punches at each other, so both of you were at fault." Xanatos pinned Anakin down with his gaze again.

"But I was raised in the Temple and should have better control over my anger," the boy tried. "I should not have provoked him."

Anakin lunged forward. "So first you're telling me I don't understand - now you're better than me?" He stopped abruptly and flopped roughly back into his seat at a Force push from Xanatos.

"Obviously not," the boy said quietly, shaking off a solemn look that crossed his face. "Obviously I'm not better than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Padawan, go wait for me in our quarters," Xanatos said sternly. "We will discuss this when I return."

Anakin opened his mouth to protest and shut it quickly at the flash of irritation in his mentor's eyes. "Yes, Master." He walked out of the room and Xanatos sunk down into the chair next to the other boy.

His head was bowed and dark brown curls hung down nearly covering his face. Despite the simple assertion that he should have better control over his anger, Xanatos sensed no anger – only utter humiliation. The boy shot a nervous glance in his direction.

"I'm really, really sorry, Master Marojni."

"I can sense that," Xanatos said softly, wondering why the Force drew him to stay when his apprentice needed guidance. "First fight?"

"Sir?" he questioned politely.

"I was in a lot of fights as a youngling – actually, I started most of them. You don't seem the type, so I'm trying to figure out why you would attack Anakin all of a sudden Ben'dak …"

"Ben – please call me Ben."

"Okay, Ben. Would you care to shed some light on what happened?"

Ben sighed, obviously not wanting to go into the details, but a master had asked him so he would not refuse.

"Jared, Borhan, and I were in the training rooms and Anakin asked if he could join us. He's sparred with us lots of times before, but Jared just wanted it to be us today. Anakin seemed hurt and started to argue. Jared finally shouted back that Anakin just wouldn't understand because he had everything handed to him."

Ben paused, looking up at Xanatos to gauge his reaction. The Jedi master nodded, urging him to continue. "What wouldn't he understand?"

"We just wanted some time together." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anakin isn't really part of our group and I'm leaving in a month."

"Leaving?"

"Thirteen year olds lacking a master and a braid don't stick around … if you know what I mean?"

Xanatos's face contorted in shock. He had watched Anakin and Ben spar on several occasions and the boy sitting beside him seemed quite gifted, in good mastery of himself for his age.

"It's okay – I've accepted it." The strain in his voice and hitch in his breathing betrayed a different truth. "It still doesn't feel right, but I am ready. Jared is having a harder time and his emotions were running away with him. Anakin is bigger and I didn't want him to get clobbered so I tackled Anakin." He smiled shyly running his fingers around the deep coloring beneath his left eye. "I honestly hoped the shock would snap them both out of it. It made sense at the time."

"I'm glad you told me." Xanatos rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I should go speak with Anakin some more."

Xanatos stood to leave the room and was stopped at the door by softly spoken words.

"Thank you for listening, Master Marojni."

Xanatos glanced back, offering a slight smile. "Don't give up yet – a lot can happen in a month. May the Force be with you Ben."

Xanatos wandered back to his quarters, his mind more on another 12-year-old who had thought his dreams were over than on his errant apprentice. He entered and sensed Anakin sitting at his workbench tinkering and was glad that the boy realized he needed to calm down and focus. Sinking down on the sofa with eyes closed, he waited. Anakin would come to him when he was ready to talk.

"Master?" The voice was small and hesitant when he finally heard it.

"Yes, Anakin." The sofa inclined slightly and he opened his eyes to find Anakin seated beside him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Do you sense anger?" Xanatos asked, loosening his shields.

"No … but you're disappointed." Anakin looked down at fidgeting hands. Disappointment was almost worse than him being angry.

"Anakin, I am more tolerant and flexible than any other master you will find in this Temple, except in one thing. You cannot give in to your anger, and I will _always_ hold you to a very high standard on this. I can't expect you to never get angry any more than I can expect it of myself, but you can't afford to act on it."

"But I didn't touch the Darkside," Anakin protested.

"It's a fine line Padawan, and chances are you won't realize you are dangerously close to crossing it until you already there. It is best to stay far away." He draped his arm around Anakin's shoulders pulling his head against his own shoulder. "The Force has given you a phenomenal gift and at the risk of boosting your already alarming ego, you will be one of the most powerful Jedi ever … but it comes at an incredible cost. You _have_ to be vigilant about staying to the Light."

"It's hard." Anakin's bottom lip trembled and he bit down on it to still it before speaking. "It seems so easy for the others to just release it."

"I know - believe me, I know," Xanatos whispered, giving Anakin's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It will always be a struggle, but it is worth it, and it is something you must do. I have faith in you."

A silent moment passed.

"So I'm in trouble?" There was a wisp of hope that his genuinely repentant spirit would get him out of the situation.

"Yes, you are," Xanatos replied sternly, unwaveringly. "I think losing any outside Temple privileges for a week will give you ample time to reflect on this, don't you?"

"But Obi-Wan …"

"Notice I said you were confined to the Temple, not confined to quarters. I would say it's a good compromise."

"Yes, Master." Anakin chewed at his bottom lip for a moment. "Did Ben say what he was thinking when he tackled me?"

"Ben was trying to keep a friend from getting in a fight."

Anakin pulled away, angling on the sofa to face his master. "All I did was ask to spar. I don't see what the big deal was."

"It's time to fill in a gap – something you might not know about Temple life." Anakin perked up. "Ben turns thirteen years old in a month, but has not yet been chosen by a master."

Anakin shrugged. "Is that bad?"

"It depends on your point of view. If he is not chosen by his life day, he will not become a Jedi knight. He will most likely leave the Temple and be sent to the Agricorps to learn how to use the Force to grow better crops on worlds where food is scarce …"

"That's not fair," Anakin protested in stunned disbelief. "He works hard and is good at a lot of things."

"It may not be his dream, but it might be what the Force wills for him."

"But this is his home, and he has friends here." Anakin's compassion was one of his most endearing attributes, and Xanatos marveled at the fact that the boy could legitimately hurt for a boy that he had exchanged blows with less than a couple of hours before.

"So you see why he and his friends might have wanted to be left alone."

"Yes, Master. I didn't know."

Darkness bathed the common room of their quarters, but Xanatos didn't dare to turn on the lights. Pulling his robe on over his sleep clothes, he checked one more time to make sure Anakin was deeply sleeping before slipping through the front door. He followed winding corridors further and further away, finally ending up at Obi-Wan's quarters. Of course, his friend was gone, but the empty rooms gave him something he desperately needed – privacy.

He settled down in a chair at the com unit and entered the now familiar frequency. The simple, quiet image of Shmi Skywalker appeared before him smiling warmly as always.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting too late," he said. "It took him a while to settle tonight."

"Not at all," she said. "How are the two of you?"

"We returned from a mission a week ago." He never told her when they were leaving, only when they returned so as to not worry her. "We should be here for a few months as we both could use a break. I also want to make sure Anakin is not getting behind in his studies."

"How are his studies?"

"He's doing well, although he prefers anything hands on to book studies."

"That's been true since I began teaching him to read."

"He's looking forward to Obi-Wan returning in a couple of days. We haven't seen him for several months."

"Tell him I said hello." A stern, maternal look crossed her small face. "And now for the bad … be honest."

"I've only lost him twice since we spoke last."

She laughed at the way he recoiled as though expecting to be scolded. "That's progress."

"And, he was fighting today."

She smiled. "I know my feelings of 'boys will be boys' will fall on deaf ears again."

"I try to remember he is just a boy, but I also have to look at the Jedi he will become as he grows older. Which reminds me … his twelfth life day is coming up in a couple of months. I will try to send some holos soon. I had to requisition new clothing for him again; he's growing so fast."

"I better go now," she said. The grainy image couldn't hide the longing that seemed to cling to her. "It's late."

"It's only one more year," Xanatos reassured. "We will be there soon."

He reached out and ended the transmission, settling thoughtfully in the chair.

"A good conversation you had?"

Xanatos jumped up and turned quickly, instinctively looking down at hearing the challenged grammar. Sure enough, Master Yoda stood there, observing him with amusement.

"Know I do that speak to her, here in Obi-Wan's quarters you do."

"And I will continue," Xanatos replied defensively.

"Understand that also I do. Here on another matter I am."

"The fight," Xanatos said. His posture sunk as he began to give an account. "I have spoken to Anakin …"

"Glad I am that happened it did." Xanatos looked at Yoda suspiciously, making no secret of his confusion. "Met Ben'dak you have."

"Yes, I did." Xanatos raised both eyebrows. "I have to say I was surprised to hear he will be leaving." Xanatos inhaled sharply with sudden realization. "Master, please tell me you haven't …"

"Time the boy still has to fulfill his destiny. Returning to the Temple Obi-Wan is. Seen them as master and padawan I have for some time, but his master's stubbornness Obi-Wan has. Require your help _again_ I do. "

Xanatos sighed deeply. He didn't relish the idea of setting his brother up, but he felt the utter rightness of it through the Force – and Obi-Wan was their master's match when it came to being stubborn. "Okay, I'm in," Xanatos finally said. "What's the plan?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: The character of Ben came from a challenge I wrote for the old Obi-Wan forum at tfn about how Obi-Wan came up with the name Ben. When I was looking for an OC for this story, I kept coming back to this character and wanted to keep the name Ben.**

Incognito12 – Like master, like padawan …

Valairy Scot – yes, a new pairing … unless Obi-Wan is too stubborn to see it.

Lillafiore – Yes, Obi-Wan is returning to family, complete with an older brother to fuss over him and interfere in his life

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – Master Yoda is sneaky.

Geri K – I am glad I am getting to write a light-side Xan in this.

Thot84 – I think part of Xanatos' trip to see Shmi was to gauge what sort of threat she might be. He remarked that she "was no Crion" meaning he thinks she won't lead her son astray. We might catch some of Xan's thoughts early on with Anakin in flashbacks, and that will fill in some. As far as Palpy, he has ideas and is still very much interested in the Chosen One.

Kaylen Cooper – Thanks

sterling5842 – I also love Anakin's counter to Xan's parenting. He knows he's toast. He knows that he crossed a line.

Skedaddle-San - There will be more deviations from canon-verse. Hopefully they will flow smoothly with the canon parts.

**Chapter 11**

"_You asked to see me, Master?" _

"_Yes, take a seat you may."_

_Xanatos settled down cross-legged on a plush cushion across from Master Yoda and waited for him to speak. Shades covering the windows partially blocked the outside light causing shadows to fall across an aged, lined face, making him somehow seem sadder._

"_Progress have you made?"_

_Xanatos bowed his head, an odd smile crossing his face. "No. Unfortunately my former master only seems to have grown more stubborn with age. He's not listening, and that little display at the sparring session didn't help much I'm afraid."_

_Yoda shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Desperate to capture your master's attention the boy is. Only tried to show his strength he did."_

"_I know that and you know that. But, Master Qui-Gon took it as further evidence of misplaced aggression and anger." Sadness surfaced from the depths of deep blue eyes. "That boy shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes, but he is."_

"_Asked Qui-Gon to take your mission I have …" Yoda said, catching Xanatos off guard with the abrupt change of subjects._

_He began to shake his head in protest. "Master, if this 'Offworld' does have a connection to my father's former dealings …"_

"_Escort Young Obi-Wan to Agricorps on Bandomeer your master will." Cat-like green eyes looked up to Xanatos expectantly._

_Xanatos paused, dumbstruck. "Bandomeer?!" he blurted out. "Obi-Wan hasn't even turned thirteen yet, and if Qui-Gon refuses to see what is right in front of his face, I will take the boy as my padawan learner. But don't send him to some hellhole like Bandomeer." The younger Jedi's expression had settled into a sneer, and it was obvious he was in a struggle with emotions. _

"_Control your frustrations you must." Yoda regarded him with calm and control. "If pull them together this mission does not, allow you to take him I will. But faith I have that ignore the Force for long Qui-Gon Jinn cannot."_

"_That transport will be crawling with the scum of the galaxy," Xanatos murmured. "It will be dangerous."_

"_A capable Jedi master Qui-Gon is," Yoda chided gently, attempting to hide a slight smile at the young man's over protectiveness. "Handle opposition he has before."_

"_But, I have more experience dealing with that type, and I have prepared more for this mission." He met the old master's eyes with determination. "I should trail them."_

"_Interfere you should not," Yoda bit back firmly and deliberately, leaving no room for challenge._

"_Don't worry. They'll never know I'm there." Xanatos's eyes twinkled with mischief and resolve causing Yoda to shake his head. He could only hope Obi-Wan would be spared the stubbornness that Qui-Gon seemed to have passed onto his first padawan._

* * *

Obi-Wan's cloaked form emerged hesitantly from the starfighter, stopping to throw a travel bag over his shoulder with effort before approaching. He looked older to Xanatos. Reddish-gold locks that were no longer cut into short padawan spikes now fell in waves that brushed the tops of his shoulders. He walked slowly, obviously trying to hide the exhaustion that clung to him more tightly than the cloak wrapped around his body. As he neared, Xanatos smirked at the smudges of dirt on his face and general disarray of his clothing.

"Do you know what time of night it is?" Obi-Wan called out. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"What, and have you come home to an empty hangar." Obi-Wan tensed, letting out a slight whimper as Xanatos engulfed him in a tight embrace. Xanatos stood back and eyed him with concern. "Should I take you directly to the healers?"

"It's nothing - only a few bruised ribs." Xanatos crossed his arms in front of his chest, unconvinced. "I don't feel like being poked and prodded right now. I just want to sleep – maybe have a hot shower – in my own quarters, not the healers' ward … please."

There was a pleading edge to Obi-Wan's voice that twisted the corner of Xanatos's lip into a grin. "I assume you are going to get it checked out first thing tomorrow then?"

"Would you?" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Of course," Xanatos said with contrived sincerity. "But this isn't about me." Xanatos reached for Obi-Wan's travel bag, sliding it gently from his shoulder with little protest. Then, the two knights left the hangar walking side by side.

"Anakin wanted to meet you, but he has classes early. I told him we would come for the last part of his saber class tomorrow morning … provided you're awake by then. Then we could eat together." Obi-Wan nodded his head. He walked slowly, his body obviously sore. "So, how long will you be around this time – a few days as usual?" Xanatos asked, making no effort to hide the sarcasm dripping off the words.

"Apparently I am on an extended break. I was refused another assignment." Obi-Wan stopped, raising an eyebrow "I wonder if you had something to do with it."

"I only wish I had." Xanatos said absently. "You need some rest, and time to heal ... really heal this time."

"I'm not a padawan anymore, and I don't think it's as bad as you make it out to be."

Xanatos make a production of looking Obi-Wan over before starting towards the residential section again. "What happened this time? You look like someone dragged you across the ground."

"I met some resistance on the way to the hangar when I was leaving."

"Resistance … of course." Xanatos sighed deeply. "I wish you had someone to watch your back." There - he laid the first piece of bait, began the process of casting doubt.

"You worked alone for years," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I was used to it. Master and I were never as strong of a team – you work better that way."

Obi-Wan reached up pressing his hands to the sides of his head, clearly in no mood for debate or argument. He practically swayed on his feet and Xanatos chuckled lightly. "As much as you surely could use it, I think that shower may have to wait." Xanatos keyed in entry to Obi-Wan's quarters. "I get the feeling your astrometric did its fair share of work on the way home."

Obi-Wan nodded again, blinking increasingly heavy eyelids. Xanatos helped him to his room and Obi-Wan shrugged off a dusty robe with mud-caked hems before unfastening his belt and setting it on the dresser. Layers of tunics came off, revealing deep purple bruises across the young man's side. Xanatos frowned.

"To the healers first thing in the morning or I'll have Bant make a house call," he said sternly.

Obi-Wan scowled as he sat down on the bed and began to lean forward, hissing as the action stretched bruised ribs. Xanatos stooped down and pulled off the boots, pulling covers up over him as the young knight stretched out and within minutes succumbed to his exhaustion.

* * *

Initiates were just breaking up into pairs for sparring when Obi-Wan arrived in the training rooms, looking for Xanatos. He made his way to the benches on the side of the room where masters and other knights could sit to watch practice and was surprised to see Master Yoda waiting.

"Good to see you it is Obi-Wan." The aged master didn't take his eyes off the practicing initiates.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Master." Obi-Wan perused the training room, his stomach clenching in dread as he still saw no sign of Xanatos. He sat down slowly, favoring his newly bandaged ribs.

"Enjoy watching our younglings I do. Few chances I have to just sit and observe."

Obi-Wan looked across the floor and caught sight of Anakin. The boy waved exuberantly and Obi-Wan tipped his hand in reply, earning a large grin.

"Anakin has grown."

"Happens when you feed them that does."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he settled in to watch Anakin practice, immediately noticing that traces of Xanatos' reckless flare had already worked their way into the boy's fluid movements. He had definitely caught up to his age mates, and perhaps moved a little beyond. How much had he missed this time?

Obi-Wan also couldn't help but turn his gaze to Anakin's opponent. The Force tugged at him, drawing his attention as though it were gently grasping his chin like a crèche master focusing a child. The boy was a bundle of energy and raw power, spinning and flipping as he blocked Anakin's aggressive blows; the small green saber he wielded a blur. He was exquisite in motion. Yes, there were flaws, but he was so obviously full of potential. With the right master …

"Ah, long to be the teacher do you?" Yoda's ears stretched up, emphasizing his question.

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times. "Not at all, Master," he said, suddenly eyeing the exit longingly.

"Have someone I would like you to meet – sparring now with Anakin he is."

Obi-Wan remained silent for a moment, releasing irritation to the Force. He had walked right into a trap. Perhaps not that different from a trap a certain Jedi master had walked into nearly fifteen years before. "Master, we have spoken about this …"

"Go to AgriCorps in one month he will if chosen by a master he is not – a great waste of potential it would be." The words cut deeply reminding Obi-Wan of his own journey of hopes and dreams. "Only meet him – this is all I ask."

"I can see he has great potential," Obi-Wan acknowledged as he turned to face Master Yoda. "But speaking with him will only raise his hopes."

"More certain I am of this than you." The small master stood and Obi-Wan followed him to the edge of the mat. It was pointless to argue. "Come … come … speak with him."

Master Yoda traveled a little further and spoke with the boy before bringing him back to Obi-Wan. "Kn … Knight Kenobi." The boy quickly executed a formal bow and looked up at the Jedi who had already been dubbed the Sith killer seemingly frozen, with wide eyes and a small hint of adoration. "I am glad to meet you."

"I believe we have met." Obi-Wan gave the boy a warm smile. "I remember you asking Anakin to spar once, but I never heard your name."

"Ben," the boy said shyly as he reached up to push chocolate curls out of his face. Obi-Wan wondered briefly if this was how he had appeared to Qui-Gon. Eager, yet terrified of running off one last opportunity.

"I noticed that you have quite an acrobatic style with your sparring."

"Yes, Sir." The boy dipped his head, suddenly unsure of himself. "Do you think it's too much?"

"Some might call it reckless, but it's not too much unlike another youngling I remember." Obi-Wan looked at Master Yoda, revealing his uncertainty and fully realizing the extent of the trap. "Some thought he was reckless also."

The call of the saber master drew Ben's attention, and he turned to see the other younglings gathering. "I should return to my class."

"Go you may, Young Ben'dek," Yoda said.

The boy hurried over to his friends, and Obi-Wan saw the whispers that would spawn a rash of rumors throughout the crèche. By nightfall, all the initiates would know that Knight Kenobi was considering a padawan. A young boy's hopes rested on him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Anakin raced to join the group, and Obi-Wan saw that Xanatos was now standing in the doorway to the training rooms. The older knight seemed to nod his head apologetically, making a truce as he approached.

"Upset with Xanatos you should not be. Asked for his help I did as I asked for it years ago with another master and padawan … a good team that one was."

The small master shuffled away leaving Xanatos and Obi-Wan alone. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Obi-Wan spoke.

"You set me up."

"I did," Xanatos confessed without reservation. "I arranged for you to meet up with Master Yoda alone and asked the saber master to assign Anakin and Ben as sparring partners. I knew you'd notice him if he were fighting Anakin."

Obi-Wan rubbed the sides of his temples and returned to the benches to watch as the class began work on a kata, watching Ben's form as he concentrated on the exercise.

"Give the kid a chance. Meet with him – get to know him. You have time to really give him some consideration," Xanatos said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

"And you think I was," Xanatos countered. Obi-Wan found he didn't have an answer. "Perhaps you should meditate on it … you may not think you are ready, but maybe the Force is saying you are."


	12. Chapter 12

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – Unfortunately, Obi-Wan is still not quite ready to jump.

Valairy Scot – It's trying. Maybe it needs to be more direct in its approach.

Hurricane Jackson – Thanks for reading.

Lillafiore – I guarantee the Force is more stubborn than Obi-Wan.

Hichitsuki-hime – Glad you like the characterizations. I chose a different surname for Xanatos, I guess just to be different.

**Chapter 12**

Obi-Wan lifted his head from where he kneeled on the floor in meditation, looking out across the room as the first rays of sunlight began to peek into Coruscant's morning sky. The city planet didn't stop or even pause to notice; it merely continued on at its maddening pace, congested lanes of traffic rushing to and fro.

The Jedi knight had tried to put Ben as far from his mind as possible for a little over two days, but it was proving difficult and he realized that without speaking to the boy more he would never know what the Force meant for him to do. After dressing in training clothes and packing a fresh set of tunics in a bag, he started for the training rooms, deciding to stop at the crèche on the way. Finding the door marked with Ben's name, he knocked softly. Receiving no answer, he knocked again.

The door opened slightly and a small face framed with crumpled curls hanging at odd angles peeked out. Dark eyelashes blinked rapidly at the invasion of harsh lighting from the corridor.

"Knight Kenobi?" came the disoriented, sleep-laden voice.

Obi-Wan cursed inwardly. It couldn't be more than 0530. "I'm sorry Ben. I didn't realize the time. I'll come back later."

"No … I'm up … now." He managed a small smile. "Come in, please."

Obi-Wan slipped into the room, pulling out the chair at the small desk to sit down. Ben settled onto the rumpled sleep couch, trying to suppress the urge to yawn.

"Again, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "I was never up at this hour at your age. I don't know why I thought …"

"Umh…was there any particular reason you came?" Ben asked interrupting the knight's rambling explanation.

"I thought we might talk more."

The boy nodded and the features of his face twisted into an unsure frown. "Can I be honest … really honest?"

"Please do."

"I know you are here because Master Marojni is your friend and I talked to him about leaving, but please don't think about taking me out of sympathy or as a favor to anyone." Determined deep brown eyes met him, every muscle in the small body tensed tightly. "If you won't choose me because you want a padawan and think I am who it should be … I'd rather go to Agricorps."

The words, a sharp contrast to Obi-Wan's near desperation to be chosen as a padawan, caused the knight to pause. Remembering the way he had nearly thrown himself at Qui-Gon made him wonder if being a padawan was something Ben even desired.

"I need to know – do you really want to be a Jedi knight?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More than anything." The reply was automatic and there was a brief flash of uncertainty before Ben simply added, "And you're probably my last chance."

"I am not opposed to taking a padawan." Obi-Wan smiled warmly, wanting Ben to know there was nothing to be worried about in divulging his desires. He heard a sigh of relief and the boy visibly relaxed. "The problem is that I haven't exactly been around the Temple much in the past two years. I know nothing about you beyond what I've read in your profile. And … the only thing you know about me is what you've heard through Temple rumors … no doubt."

"I understand you not wanting to get stuck with me?"

"You might find you don't want to be the one 'stuck' with me for the next ten to twelve years." A reddish-tinted eyebrow arched high over one blue-gray eye reflecting amusement. "You might find I wake up at outrageous hours in the morning and will ask you to do the same."

Ben bit down on his lip to stifle a chuckle, not knowing whether it was okay to laugh.

"So here is my suggestion," Obi-Wan said. "I am currently on leave at the Temple and you are still twelve years old. You continue to attend your classes as usual, but meet with me in the mornings, perhaps even take morning meal with me, and we see where the Force leads from there. What do you say?"

"Okay."

"Good. Get dressed and meet me in the training rooms in half an hour."

* * *

When Ben arrived at the training area, he found Obi-Wan in one of the smaller rooms. The knight was in the middle of a kata he didn't recognize, one of an obviously high level of difficulty. He stood momentarily mesmerized, watching fluid, precise movements, sensing Obi-Wan's deep connection to the Force. Feelings of self-doubt soon began to surface from deep within as he remembered his numerous flaws and mistakes from even simple katas.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Ben," Obi-Wan said as he came to what appeared to be a final position.

"Sir?" The boy approached slowly.

"I have fourteen more years of practice, training, and experience than you." He broke the pose and sat down on the floor, motioning for Ben to join him. "And now, it is my turn to be honest. If I choose not to take you as my padawan, it will be because I don't feel the Force wills it. It won't be because you have made mistakes or your movements on a given kata are rough. That is part of learning."

Ben looked around the small training room worriedly as he nodded his head in understanding. "I don't think I'm supposed to be in here. This room is for knights."

"You're fine. You're with me. Let's begin with the kata from your class the other day."

Ben grimaced as he picked up his saber and stood to assume an opening position. "I think my footing is wrong in the third movement."

"I noticed the misstep when I was watching you during your class." Obi-Wan smiled to give him reassurance. "I'll help you work through it."

Obi-Wan proceeded to work him harder than any saber master ever had and he eagerly soaked in every bit of instruction. By the time their practice session ended, Ben had worked through his misstep and several other rough areas of the kata. As he hit the showers adjoining the training rooms, he could already feel a burn setting into protesting muscles.

* * *

Ben followed closely, engaged in casual conversation with Obi-Wan as they entered the dining hall for morning meal. He quickly grew quiet as abundant stares and whispers from agemates reminded him that he still had not yet earned the position or privilege of walking behind the knight he now trailed. He shrugged carefully through the line, collecting his tray and continued to follow Obi-Wan in awkward silence.

"Obi-Wan!"

He looked up to see Anakin waving his arms in his usual exuberance. Obi-Wan hesitated before hurrying his steps towards the table where Xanatos and Anakin were sitting. Once at the table, Obi-Wan set his tray down and glanced back over his shoulder, motioning to the other empty chair. Ben obligingly took the seat offered. There was an uncomfortable pause as Anakin's eyes narrowed and met his.

"I've asked Ben to join us for morning meal." Obi-Wan's voice broke the momentary stare match, gaining Anakin's attention. "We just came from the training rooms."

Xanatos, who was reading a datapad, looked up and glanced between the two of them before inhaling with a deep sniff.

"I'm glad you could join us, Ben." Xanatos smirked at Obi-Wan. "And I'm especially glad you both decided to shower before gracing our table with your presences."

Ben ran his hair through damp curls and caught Obi-Wan roll his eyes. He laughed out loud before clamping a hand tightly over his mouth, tensing as he felt heat seep into his cheeks. He needed to remember himself. The boy began to eat in silence, listening to Xanatos and Obi-Wan discuss matters that seemed more important than the thoughts of a twelve year old boy. Anakin seemed to draw in on himself, looking down as though sulking.

"So, what were you working on in the training rooms this morning?" Xanatos asked, trying to draw Ben into the conversation.

There was a pause and Ben realized the Jedi master was talking to him. He looked up. "Knight Kenobi was helping me with the third movement of the Eastern Sky kata." He blushed slightly, feeling his shoulders go rigid again.

"He made some good progress," Obi-Wan added as he nudged Ben.

Ben relaxed, but didn't miss the questioning raise of an ebony eyebrow directed at his potential mentor.

"Anakin and I have been smoothing the rough edges off that kata as well."

Anakin suddenly snapped his eyes up to Xanatos, obviously embarrassed at his mentor pointing out weaknesses in public. Something of a response flashed in midnight blue orbs melting the scowl plastered across the young padawan's face, and Ben realized they must be communicating across their training bond. He was surprised by feelings of envy that rose up within and tried to squelch them quickly before they were noticed.

"Knight Kenobi, I need to go," he said. "I have to grab some things from my room before class."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said warmly. "Same time tomorrow?"

Ben nodded enthusiastically. "Good bye Master Marojni … Anakin."

He turned to walk away and Anakin called out, "Ben, wait up! I'll walk with you."

"That could have gone better." Obi-Wan sighed deeply as he watched the two boys exit the dining hall – together, but distant. "After you told me how sympathetic he seemed towards Ben, I was hoping he would be more open."

"I knew there would be an adjustment if you ever considered a padawan," Xanatos said, seemingly undisturbed by Anakin's reaction. "Since Naboo he has regarded you as almost an older brother, and there is quite a distance between feeling sorry for someone and accepting them into the family."

"I never realized he felt that connected to me," Obi-Wan whispered. "You're his master."

"And you've never known another padawan to have an older brother figure?"

Obi-Wan knew Xanatos was referring to their own relationship. He tried to consider how he might have felt if Xanatos had chosen a padawan when he was younger, but couldn't seem to put himself in that place. "How do we help him bridge that gap …"

He caught Xanatos' amused smile and quickly added, "… if I should choose Ben as my padawan."

"I have thought about it and have no answers right now. I say give it time and trust the Force, but it might be a rocky path for a while."


	13. Chapter 13

Valairy Scot – Ben is very much like Obi-Wan was as a youngling, but as he gets older, their differences will surface.

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – I have included the Agricorps angle, but never liked it. It doesn't seem to fit the Jedi idea of compassion, and I do think it would foster more dark emotions in youth.

Lillafiore – I think honesty is good. Obi-Wan may later regret prolonging the beginnings of this relationship, but they are building a good foundation.

Zanondalf1992 – Thanks. I am finally updating.

beauty0102 – Thanks for reading.

*** So sorry it has taken so long for an update. I am a teacher and we just started back to school, so it has been busy getting my own kids settled and getting my own classes set up. My plan is to update at least once a week now that school is back into session and I will be busier.

**Chapter 13**

"You're early," Xanatos said, wiping his hands with a dish towel as Obi-Wan shrugged off his robe and carefully laid it over the back of one of the armchairs. "Dinner is not quite ready yet."

"My meeting ran shorter than I expected." He paused, cupping his hand over his chin. "I was hoping I might be able to talk to Anakin."

"The meeting went well then?" Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "No problems?"

"Everything is in order."

"Anakin's in his room." Xanatos motioned towards the door as he started towards the kitchen. He stopped and turned back, frowning. "Be careful. I haven't been in to inspect the state of things in there. I wouldn't want you to get lost or trip and break your neck."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Obi-Wan knocked gently on the door and heard Anakin mumble for him to enter. Xanatos had not been kidding. The small room had all the disarray of a dingy, cramped junk store, and about the same content. Scattered spare parts worn with age and various tools carpeted the floor, sectioned off into small distinct piles. Anakin was hunched over the workbench wearing goggles obviously designed to magnify and seemed to be probing at some intricate wiring. Obi-Wan stepped carefully through the obstacles, reaching out to clear off a nearby chair.

"Don't touch that!" Anakin snapped out in near panic and Obi-Wan held his hands up in a manner suggesting surrender.

"Is your sleepcouch safe at least?" Obi-Wan questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah," Anakin mumbled, still not looking up from his work.

Obi-Wan looked around, marveling at how different his old room looked in such a state of disorder before smoothing out the blankets on Anakin's sleepcouch and inspecting it to make sure it was safe to sit. He turned his attention back to Anakin, studying the intent lines of concentration etched on his young face. He didn't want to disturb his concentration; in fact, he had never seen Anakin give that level of attention to anything before and it was a novelty to watch. The imprint in the Force amazed him. The normally chaotic, powerful currents surrounding Anakin were focused and centered, humming in pleasant harmony.

"You're going to take him as your padawan, aren't you?" Anakin still didn't look up from the workbench, but had laid the piece he was working with down in front of him and was staring at it aimlessly. "I mean, that's why you've been working with him in the mornings for the last two weeks and why you had to meet with Master Yoda this evening."

"I would like to do that, and it is what I feel the Force pushing me towards, but I need to speak with one last person before I will feel at peace about it."

"Who?"

Obi-Wan smiled as though the answer should be obvious since he was sitting in Anakin's room. "You."

Anakin looked up at him, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement. "You don't have to have my permission," he huffed out.

"No, I don't."

"So, why me then?" Anakin shrugged, trying to project disinterest.

"I've been concerned about how quiet you have been in the mornings."

Anakin sighed as he directed a pained scowl in Obi-Wan's direction. "I hate it when you and Master gang up on me …" Obi-Wan began to speak and Anakin quickly chimed in, " … and don't tell me hate leads to the Dark side. That one's getting a little old."

"Well, it does." Anakin rolled his eyes, exaggerating the motion and Obi-Wan laughed out loud. "You know, there are advantages to me having a padawan."

"Like what?" The young boy's curiosity was obviously piqued and Obi-Wan realized he now had his complete attention.

"I'll have someone to help me with missions – to watch out for me some. I will probably be at the Temple more often, and it also opens the possibility for joint missions."

"Really?"

"Overall, I might see you more often than now." He had probed and sensed some of Anakin's preoccupation leaving, but it was just the edge. Something was still bothering him. "Do I get my answer now?"

Anakin hesitated. "Does he really want to be your padawan or does he just not want to go to Agricorps?"

"I see." Obi-Wan pulled his legs up to a cross-legged position, settling in for the discussion. "That's a good question and one I have meditated on much. I think we both want what is supposed to be."

Anakin nodded, seemingly satisfied and then scrunched his face up again. "There is a lot of talk about being chosen and padawans and masters with the others in my classes right now."

"That makes sense," Obi-Wan said. "You are all at that age. Does it bother you?"

"Master only took me because Qui-Gon asked him." Anakin bowed his head.

"Do you doubt he cares for you or wants you?"

"No, not at all." Anakin's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "I just wonder … would I have been chosen if I were normal like everyone else … that's all."

"I already know the answer to that Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "It is the will of the Force that you be trained. And remember, Qui-Gon did choose you. I've also never known anyone who could make Xanatos do something he didn't want to do. Sometimes, even the Force itself has to go to great lengths to get his attention. He is training you because he wants to train you."

"Dinner is ready." Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up startled, both wondering how long Xanatos had been standing there. Obi-Wan could see the heavy emotion that clouded the older Jedi's eyes and made a quick exit. Xanatos paused to kneel down in front of his apprentice and drew him into an embrace, reinforcing his acceptance through the Force. Anakin's great need for reassurance never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

Ben bounded excitedly into the training room early the next morning expecting to find Obi-Wan performing katas as usual. He paused abruptly, noticing that Obi-Wan instead sat in peaceful meditation wearing his normal tunics and robe instead of training clothes. He approached hesitantly, not wanting to disturb him and as he stood a little ways away, Obi-Wan motioned for him to join. Ben kneeled on the floor facing Obi-Wan as reddish gold lashes fluttered open and the knight smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ben."

"Good morning." The falter in the boy's voice betrayed his anxiety, and his mind began to race with possibilities. Foremost in his mind was that this change in routine might signify a parting of their paths and an end to their experiment.

"Are you so certain you are that worthy of being discarded?" Obi-Wan asked sadly, realizing it was his own indecision that had brought about some of the anxiety Ben was feeling. In retrospect, it had been unfair to ask the boy to come and wonder about his fate each day.

"I'm sorry Knight Kenobi. I just have enjoyed your training and …"

"Ben'dek Itires – I would be honored if you would be my padawan learner."

"Sir?" The statement finally caught up with his mind and Obi-Wan could see the shock seep into dark brown depths. "I … I would be more than honored Knight Kenobi to accept."

"I'm glad," Obi-Wan replied simply.

"Will the Council allow it?" Ben stuttered out. "Do we have to get permission?"

"I spoke with Master Yoda last night and told him of my intentions. We will need to go before the Council today and make it official, and then of course, arrange a braiding ceremony." Obi-Wan paused. "I thought, if you are comfortable with it, we might meditate together now."

Ben merely nodded as he followed Obi-Wan in closing his eyes. He noticed that Obi-Wan had quickly and easily found his center. His presence in the Force was bright and vibrant, radiating light, and he felt he must pale in comparison. With a mixture of excitement and nervousness bouncing around within, causing his stomach to flip flop, he was having difficulty finding his center. Who could really be expected to focus after all? Two weeks earlier he was planning to go to Agricorps and now he was padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi – a name spoken with respect in the Temple corridors, the first Jedi to kill a Sith in nearly a millennium. He felt the gentle pull of Obi-Wan's mind and followed it to find his center. As an initiate, he had meditated with his crèche masters in groups with his age mates, but it was nothing compared to experiencing the direct connection to another's mind. His eyes snapped open as realization came and he met Obi-Wan's already opened, amused gaze.

"Yes, there is a bond," Obi-Wan said. "It is weak, but it will strengthen in time."

"How? When?" Ben stumbled to ask. "Did you?"

"I did nothing. The Force has built is as we worked together. I have slowly become aware of it."

Ben closed his eyes. Driven by deep curiosity, he once again reached tentatively for the knight's Force presence. He was drawn to its warmth and overwhelmed by the sense of togetherness, the feeling that this was somewhere he could always be safe. He explored thoughts and feelings that Obi-Wan opened up to him while hesitantly releasing his joys and insecurities. He was surprised by a brief flash of sadness and drew back.

"You did nothing wrong," Obi-Wan whispered, sending assurance through the newly discovered bond. "This experience has reminded me my master."

"You still miss him, don't you?" Obi-Wan simply nodded his head and Ben knew not to pursue it any further.

"Why don't you go get changed," Obi-Wan said. "We should eat something and then we have an appointment with Council."

"My classes?" Ben asked worriedly.

"I have already spoken with your saber master. I think we will be more than able to make up whatever you miss, Padawan."

Ben blushed slightly. There was something overwhelming about being addressed by that title. A slight smile curved onto his face as he replied.

"Yes, Master."


	14. Chapter 14

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – I've always imagined it as a type of meditation for him.

Geri K – I think they will be fine if they stick together.

chibi heishi – Ben is going to have to develop some stubbornness of his own if he is to stand his ground with his new family.

Furionknight – Thanks

Lillafiore – I think that Obi-Wan would need to clear the air with Anakin. He is too close to Xanatos to bring an apprentice in that would upset the balance.

Hashslinginslsh – Thanks for reading.

beauty0102 – Glad you are enjoying the story.

Utuu - Thanks

**Chapter 14**

Xanatos stepped carefully through the darkened room, able to see thanks to Coruscant's nighttime assault of blinking and flashing lights. He carefully opened the bedroom door and approached the lone occupant. Obi-Wan stirred, shifting positions, but his breathing fell immediately back into the gentle rhythm of sleep. Xanatos reached towards the slumbering Jedi's shoulder, suddenly finding his wrist snatched and struggled against it. He jerked hard to free his arm from the unrelenting grip, unintentionally dragging Obi-Wan onto the floor only to have his ankle grabbed and feet wrenched out from under him before being pinned roughly to the floor by a knee.

"Xan?" Obi-Wan asked, now fully awake. "What are you doing in my room?"

Xanatos tried to answer, but only managed a pained, "Your … knee." Obi-Wan looked down to where his knee dug in near Xanatos' throat, supporting his weight and quickly pulled it up. The older Jedi gasped in air greedily before taking a few normal, even breaths.

Xanatos rolled to a sitting position as he reached up to rub at his chest. "I'll note for the future that you defend first and check for familiar presences later."

"I was sound asleep … what did you expect sneaking up on me?"

"I just hope Ben doesn't ever have a nightmare and seek you out in the middle of the night." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Get dressed. We're going out," Xanatos announced.

"Where? Ben and I are moving to our new quarters tomorrow and making final preparations for his braiding ceremony."

"I'll explain later. Don't worry; you'll be back before morning."

The pair made their way to the lower depths of Coruscant. Xanatos led them to a dingy, smoke-filled cantina that was surprisingly quiet for the number of patrons. He wasted no time taking a seat by the window where the discolored, grime covered plexiglass gave passable view to the outside walkway.

Are you going to let me in on what we are doing here now?"

Xanatos caught the attention of a passing cocktail waitress and ordered two drinks, gazing distractedly out the window until she returned with two small glasses of glowing blue liquor.

Obi-Wan raised his glass, eyeing it with irritation before setting it back down on the table. "If you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night just to go drinking ..."

A look of mock hurt flickered across pale features as Xanatos finally tore his eyes from the outside walkway. "I only want someone to talk to while I watch and wait."

"A mission?"

"Of sorts."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated knowingly as Xanatos nodded. They both picked up their glasses and downed the contents in one gulp.

"He's shielded his end of our training bond, but I have it on good authority he'll be here."

"Whose authority?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mine," Xanatos replied. "I never thought I would be using years of experience in surveillance to track my own apprentice. What's most disturbing is that the kid goes places in Coruscant I never dared to go when I was younger."

"That does say a lot." Obi-Wan grinned mischievously.

Xanatos scowled at the younger man and Obi-Wan paused, a look of deep concern and seriousness settling over his features. "Hold still."

"What?" Xanatos huffed out with irritation as Obi-Wan hovered inches from his head, examining him.

"I think … I see … some gray ..." He reached out towards the sleek ebony locks. Xanatos swatted his hand away animatedly as though waving off a swarm of insects and Obi-Wan laughed out loud, drawing the looks of other patrons.

"You laugh, now." Xanatos leaned closer as though about to divulge a great secret. "I'd be willing to place a wager on which one of us goes gray first."

"No bets." Obi-Wan said having learned not to bet against Xanatos. "Knowing you, you're probably already dyeing your hair anyhow."

"And here I thought you would be sympathetic company." He reached forward pulling at Obi-Wan's golden locks. "I could actually see you as more of a white-haired old man anyhow."

They both settled back into their seats, Obi-Wan looking slightly more disturbed than before. Xanatos looked longingly into his empty glass as he twirled it in his fingers. "You still have doubts, don't you?"

"No doubts about Ben at all." Obi-Wan began to tug at the hem of his sleeve, rubbing the reddish brown fabric through his fingers. "Maybe the doubts are about me." He looked up to meet Xanatos' deep blue gaze. "What if I fail him? What if I get him hurt or killed?" Silence reigned for a moment and then Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "What if I orphan him?"

"We could play with 'what-ifs' all night long." Xanatos smiled sadly, having suspected that losing his own master was somewhere at the root of Obi-Wan's doubts. "Those are all questions I ask myself. I suspect any master asks them."

"Do you ever regret taking Anakin?"

"Don't you start too." Xanatos sighed, shaking his head. "I will admit that the prospect scared the hell out of me – the first time you left me alone with him was terrifying. But, I can't imagine life without him now. A warm smile spread across his face. "And, I think I finally figured out why Qui-Gon asked me to train Anakin."

"Because you understand him?"

"That, but also … punishment … retribution … take your pick." Xanatos grinned at Obi-Wan's expression of utter shock before directing his gaze back out the window. "By leaving me an apprentice nearly like I was, he is assured I get a taste of the hell I must have put him through." Xanatos grew silent, withdrawing into himself more. "But ironically, I think I truly understand and appreciate Master more than I ever have before." While it might have disturbed someone else, Obi-Wan was used to the elder Jedi's brooding moods and silence. He wasn't surprised when he spoke again after a few moments, changing the subject.

"I was thinking … since you will be around and our padawans both have life days coming up, we should take them to Tusam IV. We haven't been in a long time."

"Not since we went with Master last," Obi-Wan said. "You might need a refresher on what Ghermant leaves look like."

Xanatos scowled before the edge of his lip lifted into a smirk. "It would be good for Anakin and Ben to be away from the confines of the Temple together and get to know each other more."

"It would."

"Speaking of Anakin …"

Both Jedi watched as the boy strolled down the alley, all but passing right by them without a care in the world.

"What do we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We wait."

Obi-Wan felt an ebb of warning in the Force as a group of tall, thick humans approached Anakin. He quickly rose to his feet. Xanatos caught the sleeve of his robe and jerked him back down into his seat.

"Xan, don't you see what's happening?" Obi-Wan's eyes went from Anakin to Xanatos and back again, and he stood once more, straining against the older Jedi's durasteel grip on his robe.

"Of course I do," Xanatos replied calmly. "It's time he learned not to sneak out."

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief, falling limply into his chair as the gang surrounded Anakin and begin to corral him away from the main street.

"Dex helped me set it up. They won't hurt him only shake him up a little … give him pause to think." Xanatos pinned Obi-Wan down with his gaze, fully aware the younger knight did not approve. "Because he is still so young, we have only been sent on simple courier missions. That will change soon and I can't afford to have him pull this sort of stunt when we are in more hostile circumstances."

Obi-Wan moved to get up again. "Now I'm worried about them. He might only be eleven, but he can still do a lot of damage with a saber."

Xanatos sighed deeply as he unclipped a small metallic cylinder from his belt. "It will also teach him to keep this with him at all times." He held the saber hilt in his line of sight. "This weapon is your life," he stated in a passable imitation of their late mentor.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Tell me you haven't used that one."

"Oh I have, and believe it or not - you will as well."

Anakin was out of their line of sight now and Obi-Wan sat rigidly in his chair. The Force was agitated, full of turbulence as Anakin grew more fearful with his situation. Xanatos squeezed his eyes shut, trembling slightly, and Obi-Wan realized he was anything but enjoying his apprentice's distress.

"We should go for a rescue now," Xanatos finally said, nearly jumping from his seat. They rushed into the alley and got a few steps away from the cantina when Xanatos suddenly stumbled. Obi-Wan didn't have to ask why the older Jedi's face went pale. He had felt Anakin's Force presence disappear as well.

"We didn't discuss suppressing him," Xanatos said picking up his pace. He traveled the corner in seconds only to arrive in an empty alley.

Xanatos had always been a pillar of strength, so to see the Jedi collapse onto his knees in a desperate attempt to not unravel left Obi-Wan standing speechless. The struggle with emotions was visibly etched onto his friend's face from clenched jaw to trembling lips and the war waged in the Force was stifling.

Obi-Wan walked to where the alley dead-ended, glancing in both directions. He was drawn to a pile of rubbish and debris, kicking at it randomly and was met with two clouded, lifeless eyes. He cleared further and found another body.

"Xanatos!"

The Jedi master was at his side in seconds, composed if not tense, hopeful he had found something.

"That's the one I made arrangements with," Xanatos whispered in forced, deliberate tones. He reached up and ran fingers through his hair, tugging in seething frustration.

"Xan, we've both been here before." Granted it was on the other side with them being the ones kidnapped. "He's only Force suppressed. If …"

"I know … if whoever it is wanted him dead, they would already have killed him." Xanatos looked up at Obi-Wan with hollow eyes. He had lots of enemies – the Jedi had lots of enemies – and Coruscant was a large place. "Who has him?"

* * *

Anakin struggled against his bindings, furious at the collar locked tightly around his throat and the blindfold blocking his sight. Never in his short life could he remember a time when the Force was not there. He hadn't been able to put a name to it until Qui-Gon had entered his life, but the warmth and Light had always been within grasp.

Xanatos had explained the concept of Force suppression before their first mission together emphasizing that he should not panic if it ever happened. The Force was always there even if he couldn't touch it. But, he hadn't been prepared to be cut off from his master. He had caught a brief flicker of concern – a brief promise that he was coming before the bond had been blocked and it gave him hope.

The speeder stopped and he was dragged roughly from the back and slung over someone's shoulder. He resisted the urge to kick and scream, instinct telling him that he wouldn't have been taken to somewhere where that would be helpful.

He was deposited on a cold hard floor and the blindfold was removed. His eyes did not have to adjust as the lighting in the vast circular room was dim. Something emerged from the shadows in the corner. The figure was heavily cloaked, but Anakin could discern it was a man because the bottom of his face hung below the covering of his hood.

His captors backed away, nearly cowering as the figure approached gliding like a dark specter across the floor. "As promised," one of them finally mustered the courage to choke out.

"And you will be properly compensated." There was a vile sneer to his tone that left even Anakin knowing something was terribly wrong. The figure turned its attention to him.

"Welcome Young Skywalker – Chosen One. I have been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Anakin asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Perhaps I should kill you and be done with it, as the Jedi believe the Chosen One is destined to destroy the Sith … destroy me." Thin lips pulled up into a twisted smile.

"I believe we can do away with this." Sideous raised his hand and the collar at once fell away from Anakin's neck. Anakin reached out expecting to take in the comfort of the Force; instead, he inhaled deeply from the putrid stench of Darkness that obstructed the currents of Light surrounding him. Just as the Light always bombarded him calling for his attention, the Darkness seemed to tug at him, dragging him into its thickness. Before it could drown him, he quickly found the beacon of his mentor's mind, joyfully grabbing for it.

"Yes, by all means, contact your mentor." Anakin, too busy trying to find Xanatos, didn't hear Sidious' taunting whisper. "He must be frightfully worried about you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Xanatos paced back and forth next to the open window in his quarters not quite sure what else he should do. He had contacted Coruscant Security as a necessary formality to report Anakin missing. Coruscant was a large metropolis, and he knew one lost boy did not rank highest on their list, but it would at least put an alert on all traffic leaving the planet. Someone determined to get Anakin off of Coruscant still could, but it would keep them from using more public forms of transportation.

Then he had contacted Dex, despite the early hour, hoping the ex-smuggler's connections might provide some useful leads. The Besalisk had been understandably upset as he had arranged the set-up, and Xanatos had done his best to assure him he was not at fault, but that any help would be appreciated.

Obi-Wan had stayed near the cantina to deal with the two bodies found, and to further search the area. He also wanted to question anyone who might have seen anything and perhaps pick up a lead there. Xanatos was once again skeptical. People at that level of Coruscant tended to act like things never happened, and he couldn't blame them. He glanced over at the comlink resting on the nearby shelf; half hoping it would chime, bringing good news.

Xanatos finally forced himself to sit down and still his mind. He needed meditate, to think things through and calm himself before going to the Council – to explain his actions. He was angry at himself. He had let his guard down, passing off subtle warnings that even Obi-Wan felt through the Force as nothing. It had been out of pride – out of arrogance that he would teach his apprentice, and in one easy lesson rid himself of the frustration of Anakin's wanderings. While he was certain Anakin now understood, he hoped this lesson would not be too costly.

He soon found himself probing at the void in his head where Anakin's restless, fiery presence should be animated and alive, and swallowed hard. It hadn't been much more than an hour since their bond had gone silent, but it already seemed like it had been an eternity.

_Master, how did you survive going through this so many times? _Xanatos mused, as he made a mental calculation of how often they had been separated in the course of his apprenticeship, then added on the instances of Obi-Wan being kidnapped.

He picked up his cloak and started for the door. Pacing was accomplishing nothing, and his center was elusive. It was best to wake Master Yoda and get this over with. He neared the door and paused as he felt a slight glimmer at the corner of his mind. "Anakin?" he whispered audibly as he squeezed his eyes shut, settling deep into the Force to seek him out. There was a deluge of emotion, a rambling chaos of fear, anger, and frustration. Without thought, almost instinctively, he opened his shields along the bond completely to begin to calm the boy. He sensed the rush of Darkness too late and made a hasty attempt to throw his shielding back up, but dark tendrils had already gained a foothold and penetrated his mind, like fingers raking through his consciousness with icy pain. He cried out before clutching his head and collapsing to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Anakin spat out, for the first time realizing that the Sith had gotten behind his shields, and that was the Darkness threatening to overwhelm his mind.

"I sent a message – one he will understand – one that will keep him from interfering for a time."

Anakin rose to his feet, jaw set in determination, while the Sith lord chuckled with amusement at the raw anger emanating from the boy.

"And what do you think you can do? You couldn't even keep me from using your own mind to wound your mentor. You have no idea the power the Dark side holds, my young friend."

He reached out a withered, pale hand directing it around the room and the doors slid shut in sequence. The three captors remaining all raised blasters in defense. Each weapon simultaneously flew from their hands, skittering across the floor then the man nearest Anakin suddenly clutched at his throat, falling forward as he began to claw at the invisible grip strangling the life from his body.

"Stop," Anakin cried out. "You're killing him."

His protests did little as a surge in the Force sent the body flying across, slamming into the wall with a thud before sliding limply to the ground, devoid of life. Anakin felt a shiver run down his spine.

The two remaining men had made their way to one of the doors and were desperately trying to figure out the locking mechanism. The Sith sent one flailing into the wall before turning his attention to the other.

Anakin huddled in shock, sensing the life fading away from the second man, and his eyes lifted up to meet the terror choked eyes of the third. There was something he could do. He reached out with his own shaky grasp on the Force and opened the lock on the door nearest the remaining man, urging him with his eyes to run. The man had almost made it to the door, when Anakin sensed another powerful surge in the Force, like a charge building. He ran with the intent of shoving the last victim away, and was hit by bolts of pale blue lightening flowing from the Sith's fingertips. Hot currents of electricity surged through his nervous system and he cried out as he collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. The lightening stopped and he looked up to see smoke rising from his own body and a scattering of holes burned into his tunics. He fell back limply to the ground, vaguely aware of an igniting saber and the fleeting life force of the final victim.

"A foolish move, but bold. Rest now. We will continue your education later." The Sith leaned over him and an icy touch to his forehead sent him to unconsciousness.

Impatient tapping at the door drew Ben from a peaceful sleep, but not enough to completely wake him. He pushed the sound from his mind, pulling blankets up over his head.

_/Padawan!/_

He jumped up looking around for the voice, until he realized that the word had been spoken directly into his thoughts. He glanced at the time, eyes widening at the early hour and stumbled to the door, tripping over the boxes he had packed the previous night.

He opened the door and Obi-Wan quickly entered the room. While carrying himself with his usual poise and composure, the concern set in blue-gray depths was apparent.

"Master?" Ben asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry for the early hour, Ben." The Jedi knight ran his hand through long ginger locks before turning his attention to his new apprentice. "Anakin has been kidnapped. And I just returned to the Temple to find Xanatos unconscious in his quarters. He is in the healers' ward now, but they don't know what's wrong yet. I don't know what is happening, but I believe the two incidents are related."

Ben tried to absorb the information, amazed at how calmly Obi-Wan had relayed it to him, as though he were simply announcing what they were going to eat for morning meal.

Obi-Wan saw the shock register in the boy's eyes and kneeled down, clutching Ben's shoulders. "I know this is a lot to take in, Padawan."

"What are _we _going to do about it?" Ben asked.

"I need to wake Master Yoda." Though, something told him Master Yoda was already awake and waiting for him. "Then we need to start pulling the information we have. Hopefully by then, the healers will have some idea what is wrong with Xan …" he trailed off as Ben touched his mind.

"Perhaps I should go sit with Master Marojni in case he wakes up or they learn something. I can start looking at the information you have while you speak with Master Yoda."

"That's good, Padawan." He smiled warmly. "Thank you."

_A warm, familiar stroke to his mind through the Force drew Xanatos completely to consciousness while the pungent, harsh chemical smell of sterile air let him know he was in his least favorite place – the healers' ward. And, blinding pain in his head let him know he was still alive. He felt a comforting, firm squeeze to his hand and struggled to lift long lashed eyelids, allowing the room to swim into focus._

"_Master?" he mumbled._

"_Yes, Xan. Yes, Padawan. I'm here." He hadn't needed to ask. Qui-Gon was always there._

"_Head hurts," he whispered._

"_I know." Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice's grumblings, just happy to have him safely back. "You have quite a concussion."_

_Xanatos looked up into his mentor's face. Strands of hair escaped from where it was tied back and the edges of his beard were scraggly. Dark circles rested under his eyes, suggesting multiple sleepless nights._

"_How long have I been out?" Xanatos asked._

"_Three days." Qui-Gon straightened the fifteen-year-old's braid, pulling it from where it was tangled behind his ear. "You gave me quite a scare."_

"_I'm so tired." He began to close his eyes again and snuggle back into the pillow, content in the knowledge that his master was about to tell him he needed rest._

"_You can't rest right now, Xan. You have to get up."_

"_Master?"_

"_Anakin needs you."_

A warm, familiar stroke to his mind through the Force drew Xanatos completely to consciousness while the pungent, harsh chemical smell of sterile air let him know he was in his least favorite place – the healers' ward. And, blinding pain in his head let him know he was still alive. He felt a comforting, firm squeeze to his hand and struggled to lift long lashed eyelids, allowing the room to swim into focus.

"Master?" he mumbled.

The room was empty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Xanatos blinked his eyes a couple of times, lifting his hand in front of his face to examine where he was certain he had just felt a warm familiar grip. He looked down, noticing he was still dressed in his normal attire, meaning he hadn't been a resident in the healers' ward long enough for them to feel the need to put him into the soft, pastel blue tunics he despised. Turning his head to the side, he ignored the swimming remnants of the searing pain he had felt earlier, thankful it had subsided to a dull throb. He tried to see the time.

Two hours - he had been out for two hours – so much could happen in two hours – too much.

The Jedi pushed down feelings of panic and reinforced his shields before probing his bond with Anakin. There was no backlash of Darkness, but his mind felt, for lack of a better description, scorched. The bond was damaged, but not severed. Memories of the few moments he had sensed his padawan flooded his mind and he was overwhelmed with the fear he had sensed, knowing that whatever Darkness he had felt was feeding off of it. He had to get moving.

Making a move to sit up, he groaned, feeling like his brain was sloshing around in his skull. He closed his eyes to still the dizziness, opening them again just in time to see Ben race into the room with purposed determination on his face.

"You're awake," the new padawan blurted out.

"Unfortunately," Xanatos grumbled back. He looked around at the machines by the bedside, turning them off to avoid a protest of beeps and chirps before he began to peel off monitoring strips stuck to his head and chest.

"Master Obi-Wan said not to let you leave." The air of authority in the young voice was charming earning an amused chuckle. "You can't leave."

"And how do you intend to stop me?" Xanatos asked, slipping to his feet before steadying himself. "Your master knows how well I follow directions."

"Which is why he was to delay you until I could get back." Xanatos looked to Obi-Wan standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. His obstinate blue-gray gaze was full of concern. He looked to his padawan. "Thank you, Ben. Now, could you go out and wait for me?" He waited as the boy obediently left before turning back to Xanatos. "What happened?"

"The Sith lord has Anakin," Xanatos bit out, finally putting words to everything coming together in his head.

"How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

Xanatos shut his eyes to ward off another wave of dizziness. "Believe me, I know. The Sith somehow cut through our bond. I don't know how. It just hurt worse than anything I can remember." Xanatos shook his head gently, his eyes finally revealing his fear. "I can't feel him now, but I know he's scared to death."

"I just spoke with Master Yoda."

Xanatos' gaze slid back up to Obi-Wan, filled with a flicker of hurt. "I told you I would brief the Council," he said sternly.

"You were otherwise occupied," Obi-Wan said. "And, I've only spoken with Master Yoda."

Xanatos turned away, folding him arms in a way that closed his whole posture off.

"You blame yourself."

"That would be a fair assessment." Xanatos chuckled dryly. "I was the one who contracted to have my apprentice abducted, therefore delivering him right into the hands the Sith. Oh, and shall we add that I let a Sith lord behind my shields, allowing him to do Force know what to my mind?"

"Your judgment might have been questionable, but it's not your fault."

Xanatos stood, inhaling deeply as he steadied himself.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my padawan. He needs me and sitting in here is not accomplishing anything."

"Coruscant is a large place. Do you have a plan?"

"I'll start where I lost him and go from there."

Xanatos took a step, breathing out a string of curses as he swayed on his feet. Obi-Wan moved to help him and he shoved his arms away, a burst of anger flashing through his eyes before he sat back down in defeat. Obi-Wan sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around the older Jedi's shoulders and pulled him close, filling the role of comforter that Xanatos had filled so many times before for him.

"We'll find him if we work together." Obi-Wan said. "You can't do it on your own this time."

"What have I done?" he whispered, seeming more lost and broken than Obi-Wan had ever seen him before.

"Can you handle this?"

Xanatos knew what his friend meant and closed his eyes. After taking a few moments to reign in his anger and bring some order to the chaos of emotions within, he pulled out of Obi-Wan's embrace and sat up.

"I can."

"Let's get started then," Obi-Wan said, giving a firm squeeze to the older man's shoulder.

* * *

The same icy chill that had plunged Anakin into a deep, disturbed sleep awoke him. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious and still didn't know where he was. The one thing he was certain of was that it had not been a nightmare. The same shrouded figure hovered over him, radiating the same smothering Darkness he had experienced earlier.

He looked around the room, drawing in air in rapid, panting breaths, as he saw the stiff, lifeless bodies of the Sith lord's victims still laying where they had been slain – a reminder for him. He prodded the area of his mind where he should sense Xanatos and it seemed wounded, like when he skinned a knee or elbow. It didn't matter. It was better to be on his own than to further bring injury to his mentor. He turned his attention to his captor, who had remained silent.

"What do you want with me?" he asked with more humility, and less fear. It was obvious the Sith wanted something or he would have been killed with the others.

"It's quite simple. Your friend Knight Kenobi deprived me of an apprentice. I require a new one."

"I won't … I would never …" Anakin blurted out without hesitation.

"Careful." A wrinkled hand reached out to grip Anakin's shoulder and he shivered beneath the touch. "Don't make any rash vows you might not be able to keep." Pale lips tugged up into a cunning smile. "But then again, you are a defiant one aren't you?"

Anakin dropped his eyes to the ground feeling his heart thundering in his chest.

"I mean that's what brought you here, isn't it? Good little Jedi padawans don't sneak out of their quarters in the middle of the night, do they? It's a wonder your mentor still puts up with you." Sidious paused to see if his barbs had hit their mark.

Anakin closed his eyes, feeling deep shame well up inside, threatening to produce tears. He wasn't a perfect padawan – not even close. All the uncertainties of his young heart, all the jealous thoughts towards Ben, his desires to be the best, and his apprehension of letting Xanatos down rose to the surface and the Darkness swirled around them spurred on by the strong emotions.

"Yes, I sense much fear in you," the Sith hissed out.

The words echoed those spoken by Master Yoda when he had stood before the Council with Qui-Gon. The Council had known he would fail. The Sith's head bowed hiding an ecstatic grin as the rest of Anakin's façade came down and warm tears began to stream down his face. His emotion weakened mind was now ripe and the Sith began to pick through his thoughts.

"Yes, much fear. You fear losing them, both of them, like you lost Master Jinn."

"You killed him." The words were choked out in a sob, igniting the first sparks of anger in his soul.

"I didn't. My apprentice did. And Master Jinn's feeble Light couldn't save him. The only power is in the Darkness."

"Obi-Wan killed your apprentice – he killed him with the Light."

"But where was his Light on that mission to Disana 4 or Kiytan? Those missions were near fatal for him, I'm afraid."

"You?"

"You don't even know if your mentor is alive right now. My Darkness is blocking that link."

Anakin clenched his fists feeling his nails cut into the flesh of his palms as he trembled. He wanted to lash out, wanted to make the taunting stop.

"Good …" the Sith breathed out. "Embrace that anger."

"_Anakin, I am more tolerant and flexible than any other master you will find in this Temple, except in one thing. You cannot give in to your anger, and I will always hold you to a very high standard on this. I can't expect you to never get angry any more than I can expect it of myself, but you can't afford to act on it."_

"_But I didn't touch the Darkside."_

"_It's a fine line my padawan, and chances are you won't realize when you have crossed it … The Force has given you a phenomenal gift and at the risk of boosting your already alarming ego, you will be one of the most powerful Jedi ever … but it comes at an incredible cost. You have to be vigilant about staying to the Light."_

"No!" Anakin wiped the tears from his face with a grimy hand and took a couple of steps back. "I won't do it."

"Very wise words from your mentor." An eerie chuckle echoed through the room. "I wonder if it is the voice of experience."

"What do you mean?" Anakin huffed.

"I was watching the funeral on Naboo. Your mentor sensed me." The Sith turned away. "It would have taken someone with intimate knowledge of the Darkside to sense me."

"You're wrong." Anakin protested. "My master's just a powerful Jedi."

"Come, boy." He said in sweet, cooing tones. "If Masters Yoda and Windu could not sense me, do you think you're mentor would have?" The Sith moved around behind Anakin. "He sensed my Darkness. It still calls to him."

Anakin dropped his gaze again, giving darting glances to the bodies left on the ground. He began to shake his head. His master would never be capable of something like that.

"No, my master hates the Darkness."

He felt two hands on the backs of his shoulders and cringed as the Sith leaned in to whisper.

"Search your feelings and ask yourself why he hates it so much. He's never been like other Jedi, like other masters, has he?"


	17. Chapter 17

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay** - **Sneaky, yep that's one word for Sidious.

Jedi Angel001 - Believe me, Xan is kicking himself for not seeing this coming. And I think Anakin has learned not to sneak off... for now.

chibi heishi - Yes, Sidious has put Xan in a bind with what he has told Anakin. There will be fallout from this.

**Chapter 17**

"Absolutely not!"

Obi-Wan stared down the boy – his padawan- sitting across from him, who was already clenching his jaw in protest.

"Why not, Master?"

"Ben, Anakin is being held by a Sith. It's too dangerous for you to go," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I want you to stay here."

"I am your padawan now. Isn't my place at your side?"

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair as his own voice and words came back to haunt him. How many times had he used that argument as an apprentice? How many times had Qui-Gon given in to that stubborn plea? And how many times had he ended up in the healers' ward because of it? His padawan was fresh out of the crèche, and he had not had time to prepare him for anything they might find beyond the Temple walls, and the boy certainly wasn't ready if they confronted a Sith.

"Padawan … I lost my master to a Sith."

"And I don't want to lose mine to one either," Ben countered.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "Padawan, look me in the eyes." Deep brown eyes brimming with determination met his. "If I ask you to leave or run at any point, you will obey without question."

"And leave you in danger ..?"

"Without question," Obi-Wan emphasized in deliberate tones, and Ben nodded his head. "Do you have your saber?"

"Yes, Master," Ben said.

"Come, then. Xanatos is waiting for us."

* * *

The plate covering the door's control panel sprung loose and hit the floor with an echoing clang and Anakin nervously looked around the room feeling his pulse begin to race. He was still alone and let out a sigh of relief. The one calling himself Darth Sidious had left him alone again after the last bout of taunting, alone with a multitude of thoughts and questions, and three dead bodies. He shivered, recalling the clouded gazes of the lifeless corpses lying nearby when he had searched the bodies for anything he could use as a tool.

He surveyed the wires beneath the control panel. Sidious had left him locked in the vast room, Force-suppressed; obviously assuming he would not be able to unlock the doors. Anakin was actually glad to be cut off for the moment. At least he was no longer suffocating in Darkness, and he didn't need the Force to unlock doors. Although he really wished he has access to even basic tools, he was making do with scraps of metal and various items he had found. He reached up with trembling fingers, bloodied with small abrasions from his struggle with the metal plate, and started picking through the wires. It should just be a matter of splicing and reconnecting a few wires and he would be free. He had done it many times before when necessary.

Anakin had thought long and hard about what the Sith had said concerning his master. It was true - Xanatos was not like other Jedi masters. The boy knew for a fact that his master tended to feel strongly, struggling often with his emotions as well as with demons from his past. He had never spoke of this to Anakin other than to say that he wasn't proud of his past and that he had left the Order for a time in his youth. Had he followed the Dark side? Had he fallen? Anakin eyed the dead bodies warily again. Had his master ever been capable of that?

All Anakin knew for certain was that he didn't want to stay and find out what the Sith had planned next. Despite the fact that this Sidious wanted him to believe his master was some horrible monster, Xanatos had never hurt him and had only shown him love and acceptance. He longed to be back at the older Jedi's side, in the safety of his presence. He considered the question, "Why did Xanatos hate the Dark side so much?" And, his answer was that even if Xanatos had at some point left, he came back to the Jedi for a reason. He hoped he would have the opportunity to ask about it.

He managed to splice the necessary wires, feeling elation that his freedom was close, when he heard a door open on the other side of the room. He began fumbling with the wires with increased urgency when he felt the collar drop from around his neck ushering in the dreaded flood of Darkness. The Sith lord let out an amused chuckle that shook Anakin to his very core.

"I will have to remember how mechanically inclined you are."

Undeterred, he made the appropriate connection and the door slid open. He turned, shooting a defiant glance at the shadow drifting towards him, before choosing to make a run for it. He took one step and felt a crushing grip around his throat that instantly brought him to his knees.

Anakin clawed at his neck as though his mere hands could free him from the invisible grip. Black spots began to cloud before his eyes and unconsciousness closed in on him as his body cried out. The grip let up and he greedily sucked in air, massaging his throat.

"Come back into the room."

Anakin stayed on his knees seething, angry that he had been robbed of his hard-earned freedom. With a distraction, he still might be able to make a run for it. He concentrated, drawing the Force around himself and turned, unleashing a Force push against the Sith lord.

The Sith raised his hand, standing still, only the edges of his cloak swaying as though merely caught in a stiff breeze as he blocked the anticipated attack. He let out a menacing cackle.

"So weak," he crooned, as he lifted his other hand. "Just like your master and all the other Jedi," he sneered.

Anakin huddled into a defensive ball, sensing the surge of Darkness right before the blue lightening he had hoped to never see again tore through his body. He curled in closer on himself, electricity surging through him until the Sith finally decided to stop.

"Now, come back."

Anakin whimpered as he dragged his body back to the middle of the room, now feeling utterly spent and exhausted. He rested on his side, drawing his knees up to his body. "Not weak," he whispered.

"Now … the matter of your master … I seem to have underestimated him," Sidious said calmly. "He now has search parties all over this part of Coruscant."

"Told you he'd come for me."

"I never doubted that he would find you. However, at the rate he is moving; he will be here by nightfall. Which leaves you with a choice – come with me and I will leave him and your friend, Obi-Wan alone, or stay here."

"I'll stay," Anakin said.

"It's your choice." Sidious began to leave, only turning to say. "But, I'm afraid I can no longer guarantee their safety … or yours."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Xanatos as he continued on their search through Coruscant. His padawan brother, intently brooding, continued on as though there were storm clouds hanging over his head. Despite his assertion that he could handle this, Obi-Wan could sense that his emotions were still in an extreme state of chaos. Xanatos suddenly paused, gazing off into the distance. "I can sense him."

"So can I," Obi-Wan said, noticing the same fiery presence in the Force like clouds had moved away revealing a particularly bright star in the night sky. "Why would the Sith all of a sudden let us sense him?"

"Oh, it's likely a trap," Xanatos said in a wry tone. "Just like opening the training bond was."

"If it's a trap, should we still go? Shouldn't we call one of the masters and let them know?" Ben asked.

"That takes time," Xanatos said, grinning. "Anakin is there now and we don't know when we might be cut off again." With a swish of long dark robes, Xanatos increased his pace towards the waiting beacon in the darkness with Obi-Wan and Ben trailing in his wake.

It was a simple old warehouse, abandoned from the looks of it. It should have been overrun by now, a haven for vagrants and others wanting to hide their unsavory deeds. Perhaps those in the area, even if they couldn't sense the choking Darkness, knew to stay away. The building was absolutely empty … except for the blazing Force presence of Anakin Skywalker.

A figure, wrapped tightly in his dark cloak, crouched down on the opposite side of the street, hidden perfectly behind a stack of crates. When he wanted to hide, Xanatos, with shields pulled tightly around his presence, could become invisible. He had once bet Obi-Wan that he could even hide from Master Yoda and allowed him to choose the time and place. The small master had passed right by Xanatos' hiding place in one of the Temple gardens; mere inches away from his mediation spot, never sensing a thing. That was a good bottle of Corellian ale … and Obi-Wan had never wagered against him since.

Xanatos studied the building through the Force, trying to make out a distinct presence in the Darkness, searching for anything that resembled the shadow he had sensed at the funeral on Naboo. But, he determined no other presence besides Anakin. It was sheer discipline that kept him from rushing in to claim his apprentice.

He heard the scrapping of a set of boots against duracrete and a slight smile slipped across his features. Ben, like Anakin, had a lot to learn about stealth. Fortunately, anyone hearing him approach would be quite shocked to come face to face with the older, quieter Jedi at his side.

"What did you find on your end?" Xanatos asked.

"It looks like there are multiple entrances – no guards."

"I wouldn't expect any." Xanatos sat back on his heels, looking at the building as though he were trying to see through the walls.

"Do you sense anything other than Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Darkness, obviously, but nothing distinct. I actually don't think the Sith is in there. We should move in now."

Xanatos heard his friend let out a slight sigh and turned to catch sight of Obi-Wan crouching close to Ben. The bob of curls as Ben nodded his head at Obi-Wan's whispers reminded Xanatos that the pair shouldn't be here. Getting Ben a haircut had been on Obi-Wan's agenda for the day. It also reminded him of boxes sitting in both their rooms that should be in their shared quarters by now. But, he was thankful they were with him.

"Are you ready?" Xanatos asked, and Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Let's go."

They slipped through the shadows with saber hilts in hand, finally making their way through a door that led to a narrow corridor. The passage emptied into a large room, and as they approached they could make out four still forms. Xanatos instantly recognized the one in the center to be Anakin. He moved nimbly ahead, pausing at the entrance, holding his two companions back with his hand.

"Stay here," he mouthed to Obi-Wan.

He stepped forward on his own and made a quick evaluation of the room, checking the other entrances and the three dead bodies, before calling out. "It's all clear – there's no one else here.

Obi-Wan entered with Ben trailing on his heels, and Xanatos went right to where Anakin laid on his back on the ground.

Xanatos kneeled down stroking a hand down the side of his padawan's face to assess his injuries. The boy flinched at his touch, moving his head to avoid it and Xanatos sent a calming wave of warmth through the Force that caused him to still.

"That's it," he whispered

"How is he?" Obi-Wan appeared over his shoulder.

"He's injured," Xanatos said, running his hand over his apprentice's tunic, releasing the first stirrings if anger at the burned flesh beneath charred holes. "Let's get him back to the Temple."

He lifted Anakin, pausing at the ominous 'click' he heard the moment the boy's weight was lifted from the ground. "What did I just set off?" he hissed in annoyance.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said. "If it were a bomb, we'd be dead or sensing a lot more agitation in the Force."

"Let's not wait around then," Xanatos said as he cradled Anakin close to him. The boy reached out almost instinctively and clutched his mentor's tunics in his hands. Xanatos turned towards the exit and hurried forward, stopping abruptly at the last minute to avoid a force field that had snapped into place. Turning, he leaned his back against the wall and let out a string of curses under his breath. Obi-Wan made a quick round of the room, finding the other entrances sealed as well.

"We should have seen that one coming," Xanatos spat out angrily.

"I know." Obi-Wan quickly pulled out his comlink, frowning as he tried to make a transmission. "It's jammed."

"Master, what do we do?" Ben asked hesitantly as the two older Jedi paused.

"We wait." Obi-Wan placed a hand to his apprentice's shoulder. "We comm'ed Master Unduli's team when we reached this location. They will come looking for us here if we don't check in soon. Right now, let's look around and see if we can find another way out."

They returned to the center of the room and Obi-Wan shrugged off his cloak, allowing it to pool to the floor, and spread it out so that Xanatos could lay Anakin on it. Xanatos raised an eyebrow and looked down at his unconscious apprentice. "You should be honored Anakin," he said as he pulled his own cloak off and tucked it around the small form. Anakin cuddled into the warmth.

"Do you need another?" They turned around to see Ben, clutching his own cloak in his arms. Xanatos accepted it, folding it to slip beneath Anakin's head. It wasn't that it was necessary, but Ben was a part of the team and needed to feel useful.

"Ben, would you mind sitting with Anakin while your master and I take a look around? I don't want him to be alone."

Xanatos knew there was a possibility of other traps and had gotten a good enough look at the bodies nearby to know that it would be best for Ben to stay put. While the eager, new padawan might have protested if Obi-Wan had made the suggestion, another master asking for help was an entirely different matter. Obi-Wan nodded his thanks.

"Yes, Master Marojni."

"Please call me Xanatos, Master Xanatos if you feel you must use an honorific. Just don't use my surname."

Ben nodded his head with a slight smile, taking a seat on the ground next to Anakin.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan first made another survey of the doors, stopping in front of the one with a missing panel. Xanatos grabbed at the wires, lifting them up. "That's Anakin's handiwork," Xanatos said, allowing a sense of pride in his apprentice to color his words. "Unfortunately, the force fields appear to be separate from the door controls so these wires won't do much good."

Obi-Wan pivoted around, walking over to crouch down by one of the bodies and Xanatos neared. Obi-Wan looked up in question. "His throat was crushed, but I don't see any finger marks."

"He was choked through the Force, same as the body back there." Xanatos moved across the room, stopping by the third. "This one is more disturbing."

"He was killed by a saber, obviously. But, what are these burns?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Force lightening. Anakin has the same burns."

"Do you think Anakin was a witness to all of this?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing the two other bodies.

"I'm certain he was," Xanatos said numbly, remembering the fear he had sensed from his apprentice. He didn't want to think about all the Sith had shown Anakin and how he might have harmed him. He just wanted to get him home. "I guess I am thrilled in a way that the burns and control panel show he was resisting whatever happened."

"I shouldn't have brought Ben." Obi-Wan shook his head. "He's not ready for this."

"He's stronger than you think. At his age you were battling draigons and pirates …"

"And I could do that because I was secure in the knowledge that Master was at my side."

"Where do you think he draws his security? You're at his side, just as Master was at yours." Xanatos rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "And I'm here also. We're going to get out of this."

Obi-Wan fingered the holes burnt into the corpse's clothing. "Did you ever ..? " He paused, stifling his curiosity of something unnecessary. "Nevermind"

"Shoot lightening from my fingertips?" Xanatos chuckled, completing the thought. "Hell, no. Compared to a Sith, I was a complete novice in the Dark side … a baby."

"Master Ma … Xanatos." The gentle call of his name drew Xanatos' attention. "I think he's waking up."

Xanatos was there in a matter of steps kneeling on the floor over his padawan as he stirred, blue eyes clouded with confusion finally looking up at him.

"Master?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Anakin. I'm here," Xanatos soothed.

"I thought I was dreaming," he replied sleepily before trying to sit up abruptly. "I want to go home. Will you please take me home?"

Xanatos smiled as he saw Obi-Wan grab Ben's arm and pull him gently out of the way so that he and Anakin could be alone.

"I want that more than anything, but we're in a bit of a situation."

Semi-lucid eyes widened a little.

"It's okay. It's nothing Obi-Wan and I can't handle. Just rest now."

Xanatos sat down cross-legged on the floor and pulled the pile of robes and padawan into his lap. Anakin nuzzled against him.

"I need to ask you something very important, Padawan. Do you sense anyone in your mind, at all?"

"No." Anakin hid his face. "He's gone."

Taking a deep hesitant breath, Xanatos let down his shielding, and probed at the training bond without further hesitation. With Anakin no longer Force suppressed and no interference from the Sith, Xanatos could finally see that the bond was traumatized, but not completely severed. Xanatos flooded it with the Force feeling it surge to life. Anakin reached out to him from the other end and then drew back suddenly with a surge of concern and fear.

"What is it?" Xanatos asked, not wanting to push too quickly in touching his apprentice's tender mind.

"You're angry," Anakin said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the Temple."

"Shhh," Xanatos soothed. I'm not angry at you, Padawan. I'm angry because I let someone hurt you." He let out a frustrated sigh. "And, I'm angry because I made a mistake that has us all trapped here. But, I'm not angry at you."

"Master," Anakin said groggily, trying to choke back a sob. "I don't want to be _the Chosen One_ anymore."

Xanatos' heart about broke at the desperation in the words, an emotion mirrored across their bond.

"All I've ever asked you to be is Anakin, okay? And that's all I want you to be."

Anakin nodded. "Tired …"

"Then you should rest, Padawan. I'm not going anywhere."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Obi-Wan led Ben away from Xanatos and Anakin, releasing his light grip on the boy's arm when they were far enough that they could no longer clearly hear them. He took a seat on the floor, motioning for his padawan to join him. Ben sat down opposite him and folded his arms around his knees, pulling them close against his body.

"You've been very quiet, Padawan." Obi-Wan said. A slight smile cross his lips at his apprentice's closed posture. He briefly wondered if it was instinctual for a padawan to avoid his master's gaze when troubled. "I imagine this all must be very overwhelming."

"Yes, Master," Ben mumbled.

"It would be understandable if you were frightened."

Ben looked up, a multitude of questions written across his face. Looking to the side again, he nibbled briefly at his lip before speaking. "But Master … a Jedi should not fear."

"A Jedi should not dwell on fear or allow it to linger and take root," Obi-Wan said, giving a reassuring smile. "But it is only human to sometimes feel fear."

"Have you ever been scared?"

"I am human," Obi-Wan said, reaching over the rest a hand on his new apprentice's shoulder.

"I … I'm scared Master," Ben admitted with hesitation.

"I know." Obi-Wan sighed wistfully. "We should have had more time training together before you faced something like this. But, my master always taught me to focus on the moment, so that is what we will do."

"Did you and Master Xanatos find a way out?" Ben asked hopefully.

"No, but that doesn't mean one doesn't exist. First, we deal with fear. Close your eyes."

Obi-Wan delved deeply into the Force, drawing Ben's consciousness along with him as he centered them both. He guided Ben in releasing some of his fear before letting go of his own anxiety, emerging from the meditation much more focused.

"Let's go," he said, getting up off the floor. He walked to a distant wall, Ben following closely, and paused to look at it. "Our way out, Padawan."

"I don't understand, Master," Ben said. "I don't see anything but a wall."

Obi-Wan ran his fingers down the smooth, cold durasteel, wondering what had been stored in this room that necessitated metal walls. "Since there was no obvious way out …" He quickly ignited his saber and plunged the gleaming blade into the wall. "We make one."

The wall began to glow red-orange almost as though it were on fire, a small hole appearing as his Obi-Wan continued to move the saber up through the metal. Qui-Gon had cut open a lot of doors in this manner during Obi-Wan's time as an apprentice, and it looked as though he was carrying on the tradition. He looked over at Ben whose eyes had grown wide at the demonstration of a full power saber's capabilities.

"You know, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "I am really grateful at this moment that I put getting you a real saber ahead of getting you a haircut on my list. Your training saber from the Temple wouldn't have done much against this wall."

"A braid wouldn't have helped either."

"I suppose not." Obi-Wan allowed himself to laugh, but his mind was more focused on the slight ebb of warning humming in the Force. They were approaching, cautiously, perhaps twenty or more. The intent he sensed compelled him to move the saber through the metal with greater urgency, pushing with all his strength and drawing on the Force to exceed his physical limits. He paused, pushing sweat-drenched hair from his face, as he looked at his handiwork. It was small, but big enough to slip Ben and Anakin through – that was all that mattered.

He turned, looking towards Xanatos who almost seemed to be sniffing the air, having himself sensed the same warning in the Force. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Xan, we're about to have company." It didn't surprise Xanatos to hear Obi-Wan's urgent call. "Bring Anakin here … and grab our robes."

Xanatos adjusted Anakin so that he could get to his feet, dragging robes with him as he carried his apprentice to the wall.

"You two have been busy," Xanatos said. "Where does it go?"

"About anywhere is better than here, isn't it?"

While the small group of assailants approaching was inconsequential for Xanatos and Obi-Wan under normal circumstances, trying to defend their position exposed in a large room with multiple doors was a concern.

Xanatos nodded. "Hopefully it's not a rubbish drop or something."

Obi-Wan quickly picked up Ben's robe and draped it over his wide-eyed padawan, wrapping it around him before he could protest.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"The edges of the opening are hot and it will be a close fit," Obi-Wan explained as he picked up the bundle and shoved it through the opening, hearing Ben hit the floor on the other side with a dull thud and muffled groan.

Xanatos set Anakin down, picking up his own robe to wrap around the injured padawan. Anakin stopped his mentor's hands. "The hole isn't big enough."

"It is for you Padawan. You need to go with Ben and I'll be along shortly. I can't let Obi-Wan have all the fun, can I?"

"But, your anger …"

Xanatos smiled, pushing Anakin's braid back behind his ear. Pulling a hand down over Anakin's eyes to close them and focus the agitated boy, he opened his mind to Anakin more fully than he ever had before. He allowed Anakin to see his concern for Obi-Wan's safety, his guilt in bringing Ben into the mess, the anger he had for the Sith of taking and harming Anakin, his frustration at walking blindly into the trap, and his happiness that Obi-Wan's quick thinking had found a way to get the two boys to safety. Most importantly, he allowed his love for his apprentice to flow between them, showing that it was finding him safe that had ultimately calmed his wayward emotions.

He opened his eyes, knowing that time was growing short, and pulled his shields back up again. Anakin blinked in surprise, as though realizing he had just shared in something unprecedented and privileged.

"Do you sense I am out of control?" Xanatos asked with great seriousness.

"No, Master."

"Then be assured. I'm not going to fall to the Dark side." A slight chuckle escaped his lips at the sight of his padawan covered in his overgrown robe. He slipped the robe over Anakin's head and picked him up, approaching the opening in the wall.

"Help steady him Ben. We don't want to aggravate any of his injuries" Obi-Wan said as they passed Anakin through.

Both Jedi let out a mutual sigh of relief as the warning through the Force grew to a resounding alarm. Things were a lot less complicated without having to worry about two so young. Xanatos unclipped the second saber hanging to his belt and passed it through to his padawan.

"In case you need it."

Then, Obi-Wan stooped down facing Ben.

"Padawan, you need to keep working on the opening to get it big enough for Xanatos and me."

"Yes, Master," Ben said nodding his head.

Obi-Wan moved away, joining Xanatos as a green saber hissed into existence and plunged into the wall once again. Obi-Wan and Xanatos stood back-to-back and ignited their own sabers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

Ben pushed his saber up, holding it steady as he worked through the thick durasteel, wishing he had his master's strength. The sound of blaster fire erupting in the other room drew his attention and he peered through the opening, catching sight of his master and Xanatos gracefully deflecting blaster fire that seemed to blow in from all directions. It reminded him of padawans and knights he had seen training with multiple remotes, but a sinking feeling set into his gut at the knowledge that although they fought with apparent ease, this demonstration was far more deadly.

Ben pushed up harder on his saber, knowing that completing his task was what stood between the two Jedi on the other side and relative safety. The rapid heating of the wall warmed the air near him and he could feel sweat begin to bead on his brow. Clenching his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut as a deep burn began to set into trembling arms.

_/Release the pain to the Force./_

Wondering briefly how his mentor could possibly focus on battle and still give direction, he hurried to obey. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he focused more intently on his task, delving into the Force to lend him strength. He was startled again at hearing another saber hiss into existence and looked up to see Anakin propped weakly against the wall working on the other side of the opening with his own saber.

"You'll hurt yourself more, you …"

"My master is over there too," he grunted out, stifling a slight sob at the pain.

Anakin's contribution did little to physically help the process, but his participation boosted Ben, spurring him on, and they soon had the opening cut to accommodate their masters. Ben called to Obi-Wan through his bond as he stood back to finally catch his breath. CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Time to go," Obi-Wan said as a blaster bolt whizzed past his head.

"And not a moment too soon," Xanatos said as they backed together towards the escape route. "Pick up your robe and get through there."

"You first," Obi-Wan said, sending a volley of fire back towards a nearby shooter. "I'm smaller and can get through there more quickly. You need the cover more."

"Now is not the time to be stubborn," Xanatos said through gritted teeth. "I'm the ranking Jedi master here and I'm telling you to get yourself through that damn opening."

A cried duet of, "Master", from the other side, accompanied by the sound of blaster fire refracting off a saber nearly sent both Jedi diving for the hole at the same time.

"Go!" Xanatos barked out.

Obi-Wan begrudgingly slipped through the opening first, immediately picking off a few blasts from an overhead catwalk as he kept an eye on Xanatos.

The Jedi master backed all the way to the hole under a flurry of blaster fire, slipping one leg through to the other side. He seemed to take several deep breaths before switching off his saber and quickly ducking his head as he slid into the second fire fight. He sunk to the ground with a pained hiss as he pulled his leg through.

Obi-Wan aimed the blasts back, deflecting so they hit the braces on the catwalk. The shooters were forced to flee or fall to the ground below.

"Were you hit?" Obi-Wan asked, crouching down next to Xanatos.

"I'm fine," Xanatos said. He stood and picked up Anakin again. "We need to keep moving."

Obi-Wan paused at a nearby door; reaching out with his senses to make sure the space outside was empty before opening it. They moved down the corridor until they felt a warning to get out of the open and pushed through the next door. The new room was small and had only the door they entered through and a random scattering of old crates.

"You and Ben stay here," Xanatos said, settling Anakin behind a large stack of crates.

Obi-Wan corralled Ben back next to Anakin and returned to the door with Xanatos. He could sense their assailants moving through the warehouse, nearing. As he focused himself to fight again, four bright spots crept into the darkness, moving towards them and the sound of blaster fire deflecting off of lightsabers echoed down the hallway.

"It's about time," Xanatos said. "Let's go give them a hand." DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ben and Anakin sat in their hiding spot behind the crates. They had heard the sounds of an ongoing battle in the corridors, but their masters still had not returned. Ben moved to the edge and crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet with his saber clenched in his hand. He could sense two of them approaching. The door opened and Ben ignited his saber.

He deflected the fire from the first weapon and the shooter dropped to the ground, clutching his leg in pain as the blaster skidded across the floor. Ben turned at the sound of the second weapon, hearing a dull thud as he quickly ducked behind a crate. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back out into the open again and stared down the second shooter. Before his opponent could fire, a blue glow cut through Ben's field of vision and the shooter fell to the ground clutching a severed arm.

"Are you okay, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master."

Hearing the tremble in the boy's voice, Obi-Wan approached and kneeled down, gently gripping Ben's shoulders as he searched him for injuries. "Are you certain?" he asked worriedly.

"I am," he said nodding his head

Xanatos appeared in the doorway accompanied by a woman Ben recognized as Master Luminara Unduli, though he had only met her earlier.

"I think those who weren't injured have fled," Xanatos said, quickly hurrying over to check on his apprentice.

"We can wrap things up here," Luminara said, eyeing the two masters and their young charges. "You should get your padawans home."


	19. Chapter 19

chibi heishi - Xan only thinks it is over.

JACarter - thanks

Geri K - Of course.

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay - Xan won't do anything that stupid again, hopefully.

LianneZ4 - I was inspired to have Xanatos train Anakin by obi-ew on . I think it is a good match, though I do love Obi-Wan and Anakin as a team also.

beauty0102 - Thanks

not paranoid enough - So do I :)

**Chapter 19**

_The office belonging to Healer Yadira Nuran was neat, warm, and inviting, but its proximity to the healers' ward gave it the same disturbing smells that Xanatos associated with being ill or injured, and his reason for this visit sent his stomach clenching in dread. Sliding down in his chair, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes figuring light meditation would calm him, at least it couldn't hurt._

_The door opened and closed quietly, but the presence wasn't who Xanatos expected so he turned to determine the identity of his visitor. A small boy had stepped into the office. He stood with his back towards Xanatos, seeming to not notice that the office was occupied as he watched the door. The apprehension rolling off the young visitor punched out from beneath weakly formed shielding bringing an amused smile to Xanatos' face._

"_Hello," Xanatos said, causing the boy to jump and turn to look at him. "You seem to be lost."_

"_Shhh. I'm hiding," the boy scolded. Now looking directly at the youngster's face, Xanatos could see that the boy's pale skin was flushed. Locks of sweat-dampened hair sticking to his forehead were further betrayers of his feverish state. "I don't like coming here. My room is cold and smells funny." _

"_I see." Xanatos desperately hoped that whatever the boy had wasn't terribly contagious. Waving him over, he leaned forward and whispered. "If you want to hide from the healers you have to shield yourself better than that." It was an admirable effort for a boy so young, but the essence and light of his aura glowed brightly. "Healers are among some of the most sensitive beings in the Temple."_

"_I know. They always find me." He wrapped his arms around his small body and crouched down to the floor, obviously tired and fading. Xanatos sighed before shrugging off his cloak and draping it around the boy, who seemed to snuggle into its warmth before looking up at him. "I've seen you with Master Jinn … except, you don't have your braid anymore now."_

"_You're quite observant." Xanatos placed the face now, remembering hours served with great fear and trepidation in the crèche among a particularly close-knit group of younglings who practically interrogated him about being an apprentice. "I'm no longer his padawan."_

"_Oh, so you're a knight now," the boy said, suddenly bright and animated._

_Xanatos dropped his gaze to hide the pain that undoubtedly had seeped into his eyes as he fingered the place his braid had once been. He was saved from answering by the door opening once again._

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are supposed to be in your bed!"_

_A woman, about fifteen years Xanatos' senior, stood in the doorway with her hands resting on her hips. Though reprimanding, her tones were light and comforting, leaving Xanatos to wonder if healers were purposely trained to have hypnotic speech. There were many times his resolve had been easily deflated by merely a few pleasant words._

_She scooted Obi-Wan out the door to a waiting padawan, retrieving Xanatos' cloak as it passed by. He accepted it as it was handed to him, not wanting to think about the germs it had collected on its short journey, before giving the boy a sympathetic smile. His gaze lingered as the door shut and he heard the healer take a seat, not behind the desk, but next to him._

"_I'm sorry for my tardiness," she said._

"_That's okay. You have your hands full with that one," he teased. He dropped his head and bit down lightly on his lip. "I guess we should get started with you toying with my mind."_

"_This is meant to help you, not torture you, Xanatos. No one is forcing you to be here." She sighed wearily. "I hope for this to be a safe forum where you can be free to explore what happened without judgment." She sat back, giving him distance. "Nothing said leaves this room without your permission. I won't be reporting back to the Council or to Qui-Gon on you."_

"_Have you spoken with my master?"_

"_Yes, I've been meeting with him since he returned from Telos." She nodded her head, huffing in exasperation. "He's the stubborn patient as always."_

"_So at what point do you drag the two of us together and see if we can speak to each other civilly without drawing lightsabers?" _

"_I prefer to not put myself between a master and padawan. You two know each other far better than I do and I sense that in time the Force will draw you both back together."_

* * *

"Do I have to Master?"

"I'm afraid so," Xanatos said. He was not without sympathy. No one really enjoyed being in a bacta tank, and this was Anakin's first experience. "It is the quickest and best way to heal your burns and other injuries."

Anakin looked down into the pink-tinged liquid below him skeptically before clutching on to Xanatos' tunics again and burying his head in his master's chest. "Will it hurt?"

"No, Padawan."

"Will it be cold?"

"No, you will actually be quite comfortable." Xanatos shifted his position, balancing himself and Anakin, so he could reach into the tank without falling. Scooping out some of the viscous substance, he allowed it to slip into Anakin's outstretched hand to take the edge off of some of the unknown.

"Eeewww, I'm going into that?" Anakin whined, letting the bacta slip around in his hand. "Have you actually ever done this before?"

Xanatos sighed deeply. "More than I care to remember. I lost count a long time ago. I've asked Master Nuran to give you something to help you sleep. You won't even know you are in there." He nodded to the older woman standing nearby and she approached, kneeling down next to Anakin. "I will be right here in the healers' ward when you wake up," he said.

"You'll feel a little sting, Anakin," the healer said in soft tones as she released the contents of a hypospray into Anakin's neck.

He wavered for a minute, squinting as he tried to keep eye contact with Xanatos.

"Don't fight it Padawan," he said laughing. While stroking Anakin's forehead, he delivered a slight sleep suggestion to stop him from resisting the sedative. The boy quickly fell peacefully asleep in Xanatos' arms.

"Another inductee into the Jinn clan," the healer breathed out as she began attaching monitors to Anakin's body.

"What's that supposed the mean?" Xanatos asked, smiling with feigned innocence.

"You know very well what I mean." He might have bristled at the sarcastic retort if he didn't know her better. "You can imagine my joy at finding out that both of Qui-Gon's padawans had taken padawans of their own." She sat back on her heels, nodding her head. "I spent my time as an apprentice putting your master back together. A rescue mission to drag him back to the Temple even served as my trials. I guess it is only fitting I live out the next part of my life putting his apprentices and their apprentices back together."

"Three out of four in one piece really isn't bad."

"We'll talk about that leg when we are done here," she shot back automatically.

"That's nothing," Xanatos said, looking down at the scorch mark where the blast had skimmed his calf. He fingered the hole burned in his pant leg, spying the wounded flesh beneath with a grimace. "Nothing at all."

"I'll be the judge of that." She paused; pushing a stray hair back behind her ear, a gesture that he had learned over the years indicated he wasn't going to like whatever she said next.

"It's not good for Master Healers to have such telling nervous habits," he chided in a teasing manner.

"I want both of you to meet with me or another mind healer. After whatever happened to render you unconscious …"

"No." The response was clipped, leaving no room for argument. But he knew she would protest. She wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't.

"No?"

"I was able to repair our bond. I don't see the need, after what he went through, to have a strange presence poking around in his head. He seemed hesitant to even let me back."

"I would feel better …"

"I will meet with you if you are so worried about my mind. Force knows I have few secrets from you." He took a calming breath before meeting her steely determined gaze, indicating he wasn't going to budge. "You once told me you didn't like to put yourself between a master and a padawan. Give me a chance to work with him first. I think he wants to talk about what happened. If I get in over my head I will let you know." She didn't appear to be amused, but he had learned the best way to deal with a healer, especially this healer, was to fight stubbornness with stubbornness. "I'm not trying to purposely be difficult. I only want what is best for him."

"Fine. I will give you a chance." Her eyes narrowed as a slight smile slipped across her lips. "But I still want to take a look at your leg."

After she attached the last of the monitor and secured the breathing apparatus, they lowered Anakin into the bacta and walked down to the lower level. "Sleep well, Padawan," Xanatos said, pressing his hand against the glass one last time.

* * *

Xanatos made his way into the waiting room with a freshly bandaged leg, surprised to see Obi-Wan sitting on one of the padded benches.

"How is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, standing to meet Xanatos

"He's fine, floating in a bacta tank." Xanatos smiled as Obi-Wan seemed to squirm in his seat. "You didn't have to wait up." He looked around for the boy he expected at his friend's side. "Where's Ben?"

"Sound asleep in our new quarters."

"When did you manage to move in?"

"Some of Ben's friends asked the crèche masters if they could move us since we were otherwise occupied today. It was a nice treat to come back to."

Xanatos motioned to the doors of the ward, intending to return to his quarters briefly and clean up. They walked side by side down the quarters.

"You should be proud of how well your padawan did today," Xanatos said. "He likely saved our lives."

"I know, and I am proud of him."

"Remember to tell him."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The hesitant touch of his apprentice's groggy mind drew Xanatos from a light sleep. It wasn't his first time, nor his last he was certain, to sleep in a chair in the healers' ward. He opened his eyes and met the tired gaze of his padawan watching him.

"So, do you remember anything about the tank?" Xanatos asked, sitting up and stretching out cramped muscles before he leaned forward.

"No." There was a hint of disappointment in Anakin's voice, like he had hoped something more impressive would happen.

"And I see you still have two ears, a nose, a braid, and it didn't seem to melt your eyes out," Xanatos said with amusement.

"Master," Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, Padawan." Xanatos nodded his head to rid himself of his light laughter. "How do you feel?" he asked with more seriousness.

"Better. At least nothing hurts anymore." Anakin seemed to huddle in on himself with uncertainty, allowing a lengthened pause. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't sneaked out of the Temple. I won't do it again," he said, hanging his head.

It was an ambitious oath, easy to make under the circumstances. Although Xanatos wondered if his apprentice truly would be able to honor it, he still felt the warmth of pride bubbling within that Anakin was so readily willing to admit the part he played. Sighing deeply, Xanatos knew it would only be fair to acknowledge his own grand mistake.

"I have a confession, Padawan." Xanatos was perplexed by the way Anakin's eyes widened and the accompanying burst of anxiety, but continued with caution. "I was following you and had arranged to have you kidnapped to teach you of the dangers of wandering. Obviously, things did not go as planned because the men I contracted were dead in an alley, and you were missing by the time I finally understood something had gone terribly wrong." He paused as Anakin looked away as though he had expected to hear something else. "This wouldn't have happened if I had not let my guard down. I won't do it again," he said, echoing his padawan's sentiment.

Anakin smiled slightly, but remained guarded. They fell into uncomfortable silence until Xanatos brushed against his mind through their bond, feeling a slight withdrawal from his apprentice. "Padawan, do you want to tell me about what happened." The boy shrugged, and Xanatos decided he was going to have to be more forward in his prodding. "You said that you didn't want to be the Chosen One anymore. Can you explain why?"

"That's what the Sith called me," Anakin said softly, looking away. "He wanted me to be his apprentice to replace the one Obi-Wan killed. He said he wanted to show me the power of the Dark side."

"And he killed the men we found?" Xanatos cringed as soon as the question slipped past his lips. The last thing he wanted was for Anakin to believe his master thought it was him that had killed them. "I mean, obviously he killed them Padawan."

Anakin nodded as he met his mentor's eyes, and Xanatos felt his breath hitch at the horror and grief reflected in shimmering depths "I felt them die, Master. They were so afraid, but he didn't care. The fear just made him stronger. I tried to save one of them from the lightening, but I couldn't."

Xanatos reached out and took Anakin's hand in his; a gentle gesture he hoped would urge him to continue. "You did well in trying."

"There was so much Darkness. I felt like I was drowning because I didn't know if it was in me or just around me. I tried so hard to shield, but he was in my mind and I couldn't get him to go away. And then he used me to hurt you …"

"I know, Padawan," Xanatos soothed, trying to slow the frantic spilling of information. "I wouldn't expect your shields to hold up against a Sith lord."

"But everyone says I'm so strong in the Force."

"You're still an eleven year old boy and have most your training ahead of you. One of these days you will be capable of that level of shielding and then even I won't be able to tell what you're thinking."

"I hope soon." Anakin bit down on a trembling bottom lip, and Xanatos didn't miss the surge of desperation. "I don't ever want someone in my mind like that again. It's like he was reading my thoughts and trying to make me angry."

"I'm sure he was Padawan, but I am proud that you resisted." Xanatos closed his eyes against the mental picture of his apprentice's mind being battered, like a ship lost in a stormy sea, pummeled by waves. "What did he say that made you angry?"

Anakin exhaled forcefully, losing his battle with his quivering lip. "The Sith reminded me about Master Qui-Gon and said that he could sense that … that I was afraid of losing you and Obi-Wan." Warms streams of tears let loose, falling down his cheeks. "And it's true, I am."

He looked up at Xanatos, stormy eyes looking for acceptance as they so often did. Xanatos nodded squeezing the small hand in his while he reached the other up and rested it on the side of Anakin's head.

"He said that he's tried to kill Obi-Wan before – he told about two different times. And then, he said that I couldn't stop him from hurting you. He talked about the funeral on Naboo, and about how you sensed him, and that the only reason you could sense him was because you …"

The cascade of events paused abruptly, leaving Anakin's breathing ragged. Through his grasp on Anakin's hand, Xanatos could feel the racing pulse in the young boy's wrist.

"Because I ...?" Xanatos gently prompted as Anakin nodded frantically while turning his head away. "You don't need to hide what he said Padawan."

"Because you have intimate knowledge of the Dark side," Anakin whispered. "He said it must still call to you."

The air seemed to leave the room and Xanatos found it hard to breath. He felt overly warm and nauseous and was suddenly dizzy. "Say it was a lie Master," he heard Anakin say.

Xanatos had imagined many times telling Anakin of his fall and it seemed his apprentice was older each time he imagined it. First, he had thought to give their relationship a couple of years, and then it was as an older adolescent of sixteen of seventeen. His latest thoughts even had been of after Anakin was knighted, and they were two grown men, friends sitting together over a drink. Never in any of those images, was Anakin an eleven year old boy recovering from a run in with a Sith. Although he wanted more than anything to preserve his apprentice's faith in him, he would not lie.

"I wish I could Padawan," he said softly, without making eye contact. He heard an audible gasp as Anakin pulled his hand free from his grasp and shrugged away. "Anakin, listen to me. This is something I should have told you before, when I told you I left the Order for a time."

Anakin remained quiet, but Xanatos felt a twisting in his gut at the strong emotion he sensed. Fear – it was something Anakin had never felt towards him before, and it stood out like a glaring light in the midst of his apprentice's confusion and shock.

"We have one last mission … and then you will become a Jedi Knight." Xanatos sighed heavily. "That's what my master told me on the way to my home planet of Telos. He thought I was ready, and so did I – we were both so wrong," he murmured.

Events long locked away began to play back through Xanatos' mind and he allowed his eyes to slide shut as they danced through his memory, not wanting to go there, but knowing he had no choice.

"What happened?" Anakin finally asked with hesitancy. Xanatos didn't miss the irony that it was now his apprentice prodding him along.

"I hadn't seen my father in a long time, since Qui-Gon took me to the Temple when I was nine years old. It had been well over ten years and he had grown powerful and even wealthier, ruling as governor of Telos. And of course, he made a point of flaunting that to me, pointing out what I could have shared with him as my birthright. He told me stories of how he had been deceived into sending me to the Jedi, and how he had regretted it every day, and I believed him. I had no reason not to believe. And then, he asked me to come alongside him as his son and help in his plans. There was incredible allure in the offer; the power, having everything I wanted, was so appealing. Master Qui-Gon saw it for what it was, a test, my trials. He stepped back and allowed me to make my own choices without his guidance. What he didn't realize is that I was slipping away, the anger and greed within was growing rapidly."

"You made the wrong choice," Anakin said and Xanatos nodded.

"Master Qui-Gon was to monitor negotiations between Telos and a neighboring planet. I sabotaged the first meeting as my father directed me to do. If we could enrage the public, we could legitimize his plans to take over that world. Qui-Gon did his duty. He revealed our plans to the people of Telos and they rose up against my father."

Xanatos paused and finally looked up. Anakin's wide eyes glared at him skeptically, and he briefly wondered at what point Anakin's fragile acceptance would wane. He decided a warning was in order. "Padawan, I am not going to sugarcoat what happened. You aren't going to like it." After taking a deep breath, he began again. "_I _was the one that urged my father to fight. Civil war broke out and _I_ personally led his army. The battle made it to my father's residence and he was killed, by my master. I was there and I saw it happen." The imprints of howling rage bit at him, coupled with the echo of Qui-Gon's plea for understanding and desperate charge for him to open his eyes. "It angered me as nothing had before then. The killing blow sliced through my father's fingers and his ring fell and rolled into the fireplace. I picked it up and pressed it to my cheek." He ran his fingers absently over the half circle scar marring his face. "I told my master that this scar would serve as a reminder of what he had taken from me, of _his_ betrayal. Now it serves as a reminder of my own betrayal." Xanatos closed his eyes again, pulling the strength to continue from the Force because he no longer had it on his own. Anakin's anticipation hung thickly in the silence, seeming to pull even more air from the room.

"You see, as I felt my father's life slip away, I allowed the anger I had toyed with to finally consume me. As though a dam broke within, I felt the Dark side flood into me in its fullness. Instead of resisting it, I welcomed it and embraced it. I … I drew my saber against Qui-Gon."

"Master!" Anakin said, struggling to sit all the way up. "No …"

"We fought," Xanatos interrupted, taking Anakin's hands in his again to still him, not sure if he would be able to continue if he stopped. "Qui-Gon knocked my weapon from my hand. That was fortunate, because I am convinced that as corrupted as I was I would have killed him had I won. Master spared me and I laughed at his weakness. I fled as I sensed my army closing in and Qui-Gon was forced to depart Telos, leaving me alone and in control of a planet. I had all the power I had ever dreamed of and people soon cowered at my feet."

The room settled into silence and Xanatos was almost certain Anakin could hear his heart as it hammered in his chest. Blinking back the sting of tears, he loosened his grip on Anakin's hands, realizing he was practically cutting off his apprentice's circulation. Anakin looked up at him, his gaze etched with disbelief and denial.

"What happened to make you come back?" he finally asked.

Xanatos resisted the urge to look away at the disappointment woven into the simple question. His hope was that Anakin could see the regret and sorrow in his eyes if he met his gaze directly.

"I was very confused because I knew I was wrong. What I was doing went against everything Qui-Gon had ever taught me. It all seemed to become clear one morning. I woke up and realized who I had become and didn't like the monster I saw in the mirror. Out of desperation, I reached for the Force thinking I wouldn't be able to feel the Light. I was so far away. But, it had not abandoned me; it was right where I had left it. I chose to investigate my father's records and finally saw that what Qui-Gon had tried to tell me was the truth. I contacted Master Yoda because I didn't know what else to do."

"You called Master Yoda?"

"Yes. Jedi came to negotiate the peace and help build a new government. I abdicated my title and gave myself over to the Telosian authorities. They imprisoned me while they decided what to do with me. I wasn't really sure what would happen. Under my father's rule and those standing laws, treason was an offense punishable by execution. I was tried and the new Telosian government decided they did not want to mar their fledgling administration by their first act being an execution. There had already been much bloodshed. Instead I was exiled into Jedi custody. Fortunately, I have no desire to return so it suits me well."

These memories too were difficult to recall. He had several times thought he would lose his mind as his future hung in uncertainty, wondering if he would be put to death, or possibly released from Telos only to end up in a prison on Coruscant or one of the fabled cells in the lower depths of the Temple.

"I returned to the Temple in shame and was required to meet with several of the masters on the Council as well as with a mind healer. Master Yoda and I grew close as he and Healer Nuran seemed to be my only advocates for a time. Eventually the Council was satisfied with my progress and I was knighted in a private ceremony. I found out later that my master was sitting in the back of the Council chambers, but he left before I knew he was there. It took some time before we spoke again. He forgave me, but our relationship was never the same. It improved when he took Obi-Wan as his padawan. I was quite honestly shocked when he charged me to watch over and train you. I didn't think I had earned that level of trust again."

Anakin shifted hesitantly, curiosity burning brightly in his eyes. "Does the Darkness still call to you … like the Sith said?" He pulled his hands away from Xanatos, obviously fearful of the answer he would receive.

"I wouldn't say it calls to me, though I am more sensitive to its nuances. The Dark side is not an ally like the Light side, Anakin. It uses and consumes and always requires more … and it never leaves. I have gained back a tremendous amount of control over my emotions, though I will always feel strongly and will never have the peace that a Jedi master ought to have. But, I haven't touched the Dark side in nearly twenty years and I have no intention of falling again, Padawan."

Xanatos could see doubt and a multitude of questions trapped behind eyes clouded with exhaustion and confusion. "Will you tell me what you are thinking?" he asked, not demanding, not threatening.

"Can I have some time alone?" Anakin chewed nervously on the bottom of his lip. "It's a lot to think about."

"Of course, Padawan." Xanatos assured him, concerned at how tightly he had locked himself away during the course of the confession. "Take as much time as you need and try to rest also. I'll be here when you are ready."

He reached out and ruffled Anakin's hair, relieved the boy did not flinch from his touch, before leaving the room. Feeling his feet grow heavy with each step, he set a destination in mind, hoping he didn't cross too many paths on the way there. His composure was frail and he didn't have time or strength for casual exchanges of pleasantries.


	21. Chapter 21

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – Overall, it is good for Telos to be out in the open even if it is painful at the time.

Incognito12 – Xanatos and Anakin are going to need a little help from their friends.

Dolphingirls – What Anakin must realize is that Xanatos would do anything to keep him from making the same mistakes.

prydain – I have this planned through AotC and Clone Wars right now. The AU spin will significantly change the RotS timeline, so not sure how that will work.

chibi heishi – I don't think the damage is permanent, just painful for a time.

Athalanta – I am enjoying the chance to write Anakin's character. While I think that Obi-Wan did his best as Anakin's master, I am also enjoying the chance of imagining how it would be different for Anakin with a master who would let him be himself.

**Chapter 21**

Ben awoke, vaguely aware that he was in his new room, though not exactly remembering how he had got there. He somewhat recalled walking through the halls of the residence wing where the assigned quarters were located, led by Master Obi-Wan's firm grip on his shoulder. It had been like a dream, him still half in shock from the day's events and utterly exhausted.

Sitting up, he stretched, grimacing at the protesting ache of strained, over-worked muscles and determined that cutting through walls must be harder work than it had seemed at the time. The subtle invasion of sunlight seeping around blinds lent enough light for him to read the time on the chronometer at his bedside.

He froze.

The time displayed had him fumbling to get up off the sleepcouch in a panic, his foot catching in the covers on his way out, dumping him unceremoniously to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and stepped out into the common room of the shared quarters. It was darker than his room and empty, and his heart fell for a moment at the assumption that his master obviously had started the day without him. He reached out with his senses to see where Obi-Wan was, surprised to find that he was in their quarters.

The door to the other room was opened slightly and from where he was standing he could see a rolled up cocoon of bedding bearing Obi-Wan's Force signature settled on the sleepcouch. He sat down on the sofa considering the new dilemma presented. Should he wake him or let him sleep? Was it even all right for him to go into his master's room?

The heap of blankets rustled. "I'm awake, Padawan," Obi-Wan called from the room.

Ben stood up and hesitantly approached the door as Obi-Wan sat up, untangling himself from the bundle of covers.

"Did you sleep well?" Obi-Wan asked, yawning slightly as he emerged from his room.

"A little too well," Ben said shyly. "We are usually finished with katas and morning meal by now."

"You don't think we deserved to sleep in after yesterday?"

"Umm …" It didn't seem like a trick question, but still had Ben looking for the catch. " I …"

Obi-Wan laughed out loud at his apprentice's apparent indecision.

"Ben, any idea you have of me being an early-riser comes strictly from discipline. I do enjoy the luxury of sleeping in, when circumstances permit. Xanatos will probably take great delight in telling you stories of Master Qui-Gon, a true early-riser, yanking covers off of me to wake me up when I was a padawan." He scratched at the side of his face absently. "I think that's when I started rolling them around me. After that, he just levitated me out of bed covers and all, and dropped me to the ground."

"Really?" Ben asked in disbelief. It was hard to imagine the dignified Jedi before him, floating through the air, half asleep. And, he found it even harder not to laugh at the image as evidenced by the modest snicker that escaped his lips.

"You laugh now …" Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow.

Ben quieted quickly, huddling in on himself. It was good to laugh with his new master, something he had always hoped he'd have during his time as a padawan. But he was still uncertain when he might be overstepping boundaries. The truth was, despite two weeks of training and morning meals, he was still getting to know Obi-Wan. The Jedi knight had a silent, stern, disciplined side – that much was obvious. Yet, there was also this side that had a quirky, often sarcastic sense of humor that came bubbling out, sometimes at unexpected times. The truth be told, he had loved sharing morning meal if for nothing more than to watch the lighthearted bickering between Obi-Wan and Xanatos.

"I was teasing … Padawan."

Ben grinned at the thread of hesitancy and concern that laced his master's voice. Perhaps Obi-Wan felt as awkward as he did.

"I know, Master."

"Good." Obi-Wan seemed to sigh in relief. "Are you feeling okay today?"

"I'm a little sore …" The stern gaze he was already learning to dread bore into him. "Okay, really sore."

"You know what the best thing for that is, don't you?"

"No," he said, although he was afraid he actually did know the answer.

"Some light katas will work some of that soreness out." Obi-Wan paused, seeming to know his new apprentice would cringe at the very thought of swinging a saber. "But perhaps something to eat would be best now."

Obi-Wan wandered into the kitchenette with his arms folded in front of him as though he were trying to decide what to do next. He picked up a kettle and filled it with water, setting it on a burner to start boiling. A package on the counter caught his attention and he drifted over, unwrapping the foil covering.

"Ah. It appears Bant baked us some muffins yesterday as a housewarming gift."

Healer Bant was Mon Calamari, and that fact alone sent Ben's mind spinning with images of muffins plump full of bits of fish … or worse. He must have betrayed something through his expression or through the bond he was still adjusting to because he heard an amused chuckle.

"Don't worry Padawan. Her master was human. She knows what tastes normal to us."

Obi-Wan carried the package over to the small table along with the kettle, pouring them both a cup of tea. Ben hesitantly took the first nibble.

"How is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Pretty good," Ben said before taking a bigger bite.

As the pair devoured the muffins, they talked about an agenda for the day. Obi-Wan decided it would be simplest for Ben to just resume classes at the beginning of the next week. They would go have a light session with katas, then perhaps drop by and check on Anakin. In the afternoon, Ben would at last get his haircut and they could go ahead with finishing their plans for a braiding ceremony.

Ben noticed Obi-Wan pause again. "Is something wrong Master?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile ghosting his features. "You did well yesterday. I couldn't have asked for more from you, especially considering it was your first time in a hostile situation."

"You and Master Xanatos protected us and got us out of there. I just finished cutting a hole in a wall."

"And, in doing so, likely saved our lives. You didn't panic, even when blasters were fired at you, and were able to protect Anakin. I'm very proud of you."

Ben felt the heat of a blush creeping into his cheeks and was certain he was positively beaming. "Thank you, Master."

"Now let's get ready and go work out some of that soreness."

Ben let out a mock groan as he got up from the table. He quickly changed into training clothes. As he emerged from his room, the front door chimed. Obi-Wan rushed from his own room, apparently sensing something he didn't, waving his hand to open the door before arriving.

Xanatos stumbled in. "Obi-Wan I need to talk to you," he blurted out. His voice quivered, betraying that he was barely hanging on to his composure.

"Is Anakin okay?" Obi-Wan said with great concern.

"Fine, he's fine." The Jedi master's face was arranged carefully, but he seemed to be unable to hide the anguish in his eyes. Ben stifled his disappointment, sensing that something was about to once again come between him and his master, and their plans.

"Master?" Ben said. "I haven't had a chance to thank Jared and Borhan for moving us yesterday. If I go now, I can catch them during morning break. Is that okay with you?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head sending a heartfelt apology and gratitude through their bond. "That's fine, Padawan."

Ben quickly left the quarters, leaving the two older Jedi alone.

"I owe your Padawan greatly. Anakin and I have made it impossible for him to have a normal first couple of days as an apprentice," Xanatos said sadly as the door closed behind Ben. He took a seat on the sofa and stared down at the floor as Obi-Wan sat down next to him. "It was kind of him to excuse himself."

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, angling in so he could face him more.

"I had to tell Anakin about Telos." Obi-Wan found he was speechless, completely understanding the reason for his friend's distress. "Apparently the Sith was aware or had sensed that I had fallen to the Darkside at one time and put a lot of questions in Anakin's mind."

Obi-Wan reached out and cupped his hands over Xanatos' to still the slight trembling. "How did Anakin take it?"

"He asked me to leave so he could have time alone to think." A couple of tears cut down his face. "Obi-Wan … he was afraid … of me."

"Anakin has been through quite an ordeal. Are you certain you were the cause of the fear?"

"I know what I sensed." There was slight edge to his voice. "It's exactly what the Sith wanted, you know." Obi-Wan didn't like the anger that surfaced in Xanatos' eyes. "The overwhelming Darkness, the brutal deaths - he wanted Anakin to associate me with that," he whispered. "His goal was to pollute the trust Anakin has in me."

"Anakin knows you Xan," Obi-Wan reassured. "You are his master. Deep down he knows that you are not a Darksider and that he has nothing to fear from you." He made sure to make eye contact with his friend before saying, "And, he knows how much you care for him."

Xanatos looked away, unconvinced. Although usually able to hold his composure under even the most trying of circumstances, Obi-Wan noticed that Xanatos appeared deeply burdened from the events of the past two days. The dark circles under his eyes made Obi-Wan even more certain he was in need of some quality sleep before he faced any more.

"You look like you could use a break." Xanatos looked up at him sharply. "Anakin would probably benefit from some time away from the Temple as well."

"I doubt the Council or the healers would allow it right now," he said, running a hand through ebony locks.

"Perhaps if another master and padawan accompanied you … we had talked about taking them to Tusam IV."

"Are you sure Ben is up for more of Anakin and I?" Xanatos asked.

"I think he's getting used to the idea that you two are a part of my life and will be a part of his as well." Obi-Wan stood. "We can talk about it later. Right now you need sleep." He motioned to his room.

"I can't," Xanatos said, looking to the empty room. He let out a weary chuckle that expressed he would welcome it, but had too much on his mind. "I need to get back to the healers' ward …" Xanatos stood and began to walk towards the door.

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm, turning him so he could look him in the eyes. "Ben and I can sit with Anakin for a little while."

"I can't do that to you …"

"I insist." Obi-Wan allowed himself a smug smile. "You are going to need to be rested when Anakin wants to talk to you more."

Xanatos grumbled as he allowed himself to be led away. Hepulled his boots off and stretched out on the sleepcouch. "You know, I could go to my own quarters." Obi-wan answered by pulling blankets up over him, while nodding his head. "You are damn stubborn, you know that?" Xanatos scowled fighting heavy eyelids that were blinking rapidly.

"I learned to stand my ground from the best," Obi-Wan said as he knelt down beside the sleepcouch. He placed his hand on the side of Xanatos' head feeling an immediate block of the sleep suggestion.

"Nice try," the older Jedi murmured.

Gathering the Force deeply around him, Obi-Wan pushed a little harder, sensing Xanatos' resistance crumble as he drifted into a deep restful sleep.

Obi-Wan turned off the lights as he left his quarters, reaching out along his bond with his apprentice as he started for the healers' ward to tell him of the change in plans.


	22. Chapter 22

LianneZ4 – I think this might just backfire on Sidious and make Xan and Anakin's connection even stronger than before.

Incognito12 – Friends make all the difference.

Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay – Anakin has been through a lot in a short amount of time and needs to sort through it.

beauty0102 – Thank you

prydain – They'll get through this

chibi heishi – They are just need some time and a bit of normalcy – of course, good luck with normalcy being Jedi.

**Chapter 22**

_Regal, confident, serene …_

A variety of descriptors funneled through Ben's mind as he observed Obi-Wan speaking with one of the healers. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, it appeared they were having a disagreement. But while she seemed somewhat flustered, he could hear his mentor's even, elegant whispers never faltering in composure as he spoke. Ben could very well imagine the knight being a formidable presence in negotiations, not because he was a menacing figure, but simply because he was poised, unflustered, and had an engaging personality.

Ben stifled an amused chuckle. He knew from personal experience it was near impossible to charm a healer. But, his master seemed to have some sort of magic because he soon saw her stubborn gaze melt before she walked away, nodding her head. She paused after a few steps, calling over her shoulder. "I don't know who is worse, you or him."

Obi-Wan turned with a slight swing in his step, hovering briefly in front of the door to one of the rooms before catching sight of his apprentice. He walked over to join him.

"Sorry, Padawan." He paused, sitting down across from him. "I feel as though I have said that too much lately."

"How is Anakin?" Ben asked.

"Sleeping." Obi-Wan glanced back towards the door with concern. "I need to sit with him for a while, but I thought we could make the most of the time."

Obi-Wan picked up a bag sitting beside one of the chairs and dragged a small, nearby table between them. Out of the bag, he pulled what looked like a long slender box. He opened it flat at the hinges and laid it out on the table.

"It sort of looks like Dejarik," Ben suggested as Obi-Wan briefly ran his hands across the smooth, patterned surface of the board.

"It's not as fancy as Dejarik – no holographic aliens to obliterate each other. But, I think you will find it a challenge."

"So it is a game?"

"_Shahmat _is more than a game." Obi-Wan leaned in closer to Ben. "It is a tradition. This board belonged to Master Yoda. He received it as a gift on his knighting."

It appeared as though it must have represented fine craftsmanship at one time, but small chips and cracks in the inlaid stone betrayed its age. Still, it didn't look as though it was eight hundred years old.

"As I understand it," Obi-Wan continued. "He didn't have a padawan who truly enjoyed the game until Master Dooku, so he passed the set on to him at his knighting. Master Dooku passed it on to Qui-Gon at his knighting." Obi-Wan dropped his gaze, leaning back into his chair. "I suppose it was passed on to me at my knighting as well."

Obi-Wan seemed to shake off the heaviness of moment, pulling the bag up into his lap. He began to pull out intricately carved figures of bright alabaster and gleaming obsidian and set them on the board. When the last piece was placed, he surveyed the board, seemingly content with the arrangement.

"There are more pieces than Dejarik. The padi'sha and hanish are the most important …" Obi-Wan began to show Ben the various pieces, throwing out more strange names, describing their moves and their set-up on the board. As Ben looked down at the two armies of light and dark, facing each other, he began to notice that there were inconsistencies. There were three of the white that were mottled with gray, one of the black that lacked the highly polished luster of its companions. Another of the black pieces appeared actually to be more brown than black, and there was a large chip out of the white padi'sha.

"Why don't some of the pieces match each other?"

From the reminiscent smile that slipped across the knight's face, Ben could tell that each piece must have as much history as the board itself.

"I lost this one," Obi-Wan said, picking up the dull black piece. "I took the set to my friend, Garen's room to show it off and lost it there. It worried me to no end as I was still fairly new as Master Qui-Gon's padawan, and I avoided telling him for days."

"What did he do when you told him?" Ben asked. He could imagine how horrible he would feel in that situation.

"He showed me this." He picked up the cracked padi'sha. "Master Yoda cracked this one by knocking it off of a balcony." Next, he touched the brown piece. "Master Dooku lost this piece when he was a padawan. He and Master Yoda tried to have it replaced, but couldn't find a suitable black stone on that planet, so had to settle for this." A slight smile slipped across his features as he brushed his fingers over the three with gray speckles. "Xanatos is responsible for these, but he won't tell anyone the story behind them." He looked up at Ben. "So, when you lose or break a piece … and you will … it just means you are part of the family."

"Master Qui-Gon didn't break a piece."

The laugh that escaped Obi-Wan's lips was startling. "Where do you think the crack in the board came from?" He ran a finger along a significant, jagged fracture in one corner of the board. "Shall we play?"

The minutes slipped away as they worked through the game and Ben, to his dismay, found his pieces removed from the board more quickly than he had hoped. Other Jedi had entered the waiting room, some passing by, some stopping to linger over the opponents. But, everyone seemed to give them room, respecting their quiet concentration. Ben moved another one of the members of his decimated army, and Obi-Wan leaned forward, blue gray eyes darting up and down the board.

"Shahmat," he called quietly, signifying Ben's defeat.

"What? Where?" Ben protested, groaning as he realized he had left his padi'sha open to a diagonal attack.

"It was an admirable first effort, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "I assure you, my first game was a lot shorter. I didn't have the same amount of patience you have shown. Do you want to try it again?"

Ben nodded, determined he could do better, and began quickly helping his mentor set up the board again. He tried harder to pay attention to his moves, but an hour later found himself looking at another hopeless situation. Surveying the surroundings of each piece, he quickly realized that any he moved would be lost. He glanced across at Obi-Wan, hoping to glean something useful from his master's expression.

The knight had his elbows propped on his knees, his chin resting comfortably on folded hands. His stare was blank and uncompromising, and Ben sensed nothing along their bond, as though Obi-Wan were going out of his way to not betray anything. Ben fingered a piece. Sensing neither approval nor disapproval on the move, he hesitated, nibbling on his bottom lip as they sat in silence.

A piercing, terror-laden cry broke the moment, and Obi-Wan was on his feet and away in an instant.

* * *

_Suffocating._

_Like smoke seeping into a room, the Darkness was pressing in on him in thick, black plumes filling all available space, leaving him gasping for air and unable to call out. Stumbling backwards, he tried to flee, but there was no where he could hide. The Darkness pursued him. He held onto the last strand of the fleeting Light, feeling it slip from his fingers as he collapsed to the ground with shadowy waves crashing in on him from all sides._

_The solemn echo of footsteps drew his attention and he looked up to see an ominous cloaked figure, rallying the Darkness around it as it approached. Tracing a path up the lines of the billowing shroud with his eyes, he could see only a chin and pale lips pulled into a sneer. He charged, tackling his adversary to the floor and the hood fell back. Sleek ebony locks spilled to the floor, and Anakin found himself looking into very familiar midnight blue eyes._

"Anakin … Anakin."

He flailed against strong arms holding him steady.

"Anakin … wake up."

There was something in the calm, commanding tone that made him obey, perhaps it was that he was just too tired of fighting and resigned to his fate, whatever that might be. His head was resting against a body, and he could hear the steady rhythm of a beating heart and feel the even rise and fall of the chest beneath his cheek. The arms holding him were different, the embrace more rigid and stilted than his master's, but he didn't have to look further than the bright, warm Light to know who it was. He pressed his face more firmly into the coarse tunics.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered.

Obi-Wan had always been there – a constant presence that had taken care of him and bridged the gap between Qui-Gon and Xanatos. If Xanatos was like a father, Obi-Wan was like an older brother. And most importantly now, he radiated an unwavering Light that Anakin knew could keep the Darkness away.

"Where's my master?" he asked, surprised not to sense him close.

"He's getting some much needed sleep." A hand stroked down his hair and he was aware he was still shaking. "I believe you told him you wanted to be alone."

Anakin let up on the shields he had clutched tightly around his mind slightly, sensing his fear must have awakened Xanatos. The Jedi master was already offering hesitant waves of comfort through the now open bond.

"Do you want to talk about the Darkness?"

Startled, he returned his attention to Obi-Wan. "How did you know?"

"You aren't the only one who has confronted a Sith face to face."

* * *

The lone figure sat in the waiting room of the healers' ward. He had moved to the floor and lanky arms were folded on the top of the short table in from of him, his chin was resting on top as he stared at the pattern of white and black before him with intent concentration. Xanatos pulled a nearby chair over, straddling it backwards so he could rest his arms on the back.

"I was wondering where this set had gone to," he mused.

His eyes automatically went to the three gray-flecked pieces with a twinge of guilt. Although careless with his master's things, he had so loved the time spent with this game. Heritage was a concept Xanatos was very familiar with, his father having drilled it into him from a young age. Although he had scowled at the battered board the first time Qui-Gon had dragged it out, judging it as a worn hand-me-down, he had quickly learned to love what it stood for – the line it represented. As much contempt as he had for Master Yoda in his youth, he had felt a sense of pride at being part of his line, at being linked to the most powerful and wise of the Jedi. It had passed to the dignified, refined Master Dooku. How many hours had Xanatos spent playing this game with Qui-Gon? It had not taken him long to realize the applications to strategy and quick-thinking that had enabled him to be several steps ahead of any opponent time and time again. And when he had been waiting in prison on Telos, Yoda had visited him and he had played several futile games against the wizened master, deciding quickly that he was glad they were on the same side again.

"If you're white, it looks like you're in a bit of a bind."

"I don't know where to move," Ben responded, not moving his eyes from the board. "I lose a piece anywhere I go."

"Sometimes, losing a piece is not bad as long as you lose the right piece."

"I know, but I don't think any of these are the right pieces," Ben replied.

"You will learn and develop a feel for strategy over time, but one of the best advantages is knowing your opponent."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to know some of Obi-Wan's weaknesses?"

* * *

"I don't want to be scared anymore." Anakin pulled away from Obi-Wan, looking up to meet his gaze. "I wish things could be like they were before."

"I know what that feels like, more than you know," Obi-Wan said, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "And I also know you can't go back. You have to move forward."

"What if … I don't want my master to become like that thing … and I don't either… and I'm not … we're not like you are."

"Anakin, any of us could fall if we are not vigilant about the Light." Obi-Wan knew with certainty that even as the events of Naboo grew distant, he would always remember how powerful of a temptation the Darkside was. "When I killed the Sith on Naboo, I lashed out in anger first. I wanted it to die. I wanted it to pay for wounding Qui-Gon. Until I spoke with Xanatos later and meditated on it, I had no idea how close I had come."

"See ..." Anakin scrunched up his face in frustration. "All I hear is how easy that path is, so what do I do?"

"Trust your master and listen to his guidance," Obi-Wan said firmly, with absolute conviction in his voice. "I know he would do anything, including give his life, to make sure you don't have to live through his mistakes."

They sat in silence for a moment, Obi-Wan watching Anakin's expressions as he contemplated everything he had been told. He was suddenly aware of Xanatos' hand on his shoulder, and assumed that Anakin had invited him through their training bond. He stood, smiling with a silent nod to not break the moment as he left master and apprentice alone, closing the door behind him.

Ben looked up as he approached. "Is everything okay, Master?"

Obi-Wan glanced back to the door. "I think it will be with time."

"Do you want to finish the game?" Ben asked.

"That … or we could get away from the Temple for a while. There are probably parts of Coruscant … nice parts … that you haven't seen."

The pair began to pick up the board and pieces, placing them back in the bag. One of the black figures slipped from Ben's hand and he fumbled to catch it as it fell to the hard tile below and rolled away. Obi-Wan watched as he picked it up, having already seen the sliver that broke away. Ben turned with a downcast gaze holding the now-marred piece.

Obi-Wan walked towards him, holding the bag open. "It looks like we have another story now," he said, laughing as Ben returned the piece to the bag.

"I guess we do," Ben said as Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder and directed him towards the exit of the healers' ward.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Obi-Wan took a moment to give the small crowd gathered a passing glance, truly humbled that so many had taken the time to come. All the faces were familiar, though some stood out more than others. He quickly picked out Bant. Who could miss those large smiling silver eyes? She was standing next to Reeft, who Obi-Wan assumed was probably already pondering dinner. They somehow seemed incomplete without Garen. Although away on a mission, the knight had contacted him earlier in the day to offer his congratulations. With schedules full of conflicting missions, it was a wonder the four had been able to remain close, and Obi-Wan hoped that Ben would be able to do the same with his friends from the crèche.

He next found Xanatos standing next to Anakin. The Jedi master had his hand resting on his padawan's shoulder as was usual for him. There was nothing awkward or forced about the gesture, both seeming comfortable and relaxed. It was a welcome reminder that their relationship was healing, and Obi-Wan hoped that their bond would be stronger than ever. The amused, admonishing expression on Xanatos' face reminded Obi-Wan that he was supposed to be paying attention to Master Yoda and he returned his focus to the moment at hand.

He was kneeling on the ground in one of the smaller gardens in the Temple with Ben beside him while Yoda spoke concerning the master and padawan relationship. Ben had his head bowed as though solemnly contemplating, but Obi-Wan could sense his bustling, jittery excitement and wondered how the boy was managing to stay so still. It was certainly been something he had struggled with as an apprentice.

Though it had only been a matter of weeks since they had met, Ben already looked older to Obi-Wan. He had been through a lot and learned a lot in that short time, but perhaps it was also the change in appearance. The thick, curly mane that had seemed such a defining part of him had been shaved to soft padawan spikes. Only the part that hung, pulled back and bound behind his head remained. But it was the lock that fell from behind the boy's ear that currently captured Obi-Wan's attention. At Master Yoda's prompting, he began to braid the short strand, choking back an unexpected lump in his throat as he tied it off with the band that would mark the beginning of apprenticeship. He gave it one last glance, running his fingers down the length of it before he looked back to Master Yoda and nodded, listening once again as aged master who had seen so many Jedi come through the Temple began to offer charges to them both concerning obedience, mutual respect, and duty.

The pair stood at the close of the ceremony and was soon rushed by a flood of well-wishers each offering their brief words of wisdom to the new minted team. Obi-Wan could sense his apprentice's thinly veiled impatience and then noticed the two boys waiting for him near the door.

_/You can go with them in a moment, Padawan./_

Obi-Wan shook his head as Ben bit down on his lip, a slight burst of embarrassment at being caught in his impatience funneling though their bond. Had he been as shy and eager to please at Qui-Gon's side? He knew he didn't have to answer that question.

The small gathering dwindled and Xanatos finally approached, grabbing Obi-Wan into a strong embrace before completely catching Ben off guard with the same action.

"You can go now, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "Just remember that we have dinner plans."

"Yes, Master." Ben turned and took two steps before pausing to look back at Anakin. "Do you want to come? It's just Jared, Borhan, and I. I don't know what we're going to do yet, but you can join us, whatever it is."

Anakin looked up at Xanatos. The Jedi master nodded and a bright smile spread across Anakin's face as the two boys quickly left without another word.

"That was unexpected … for both of them," Obi-Wan said.

"Actually not," Xanatos commented. "I figure it will only be a matter of time, especially after our upcoming trip, before Anakin is getting your padawan into trouble."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Obi-Wan chided teasingly. "Maybe Ben will be a good influence on him."

"I can only hope …"

The sound of someone clearing his throat caused the two to stop and look around before following the sound down to where Master Yoda stood watching them.

"Sorry to interrupt I am." Yoda looked up at Xanatos with frustration clearly evident in large green eyes. "Know I do that today is a time to celebrate, but speak with you the Council must Xanatos. Leaving tomorrow you are and another chance there is not."

"Of course, Master. I'll be there shortly." He let out a deep sigh. "I'm fairly certain I know what this about." As he walked away with the small master, Xanatos turned back shaking his head as he rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan.

Finding he was now left alone, Obi-Wan settled to his knees on the soft grass covering the ground. They had chosen this particular garden for the ceremony because it was special to Obi-Wan. He and Qui-Gon had often meditated here together, and he had brought his new padawan to this spot almost immediately. At times, most often when he was alone, Obi-Wan almost felt he could sense Qui-Gon's gentle and touch on his mind as though there was something uniquely Qui-Gon that still existed in this place. He knew it was absurd and never spoke to Xanatos of it, but still he chose to hold on to it. It was the closest he would ever have to actually having his master here with him. He closed his eyes, seeking out the familiar whisper in the Force as he settled into meditation.

* * *

"I received the holos you sent. I can't believe how much he is growing."

"I know. I can't keep up with him, and am beginning to worry that he might actually surpass me in height one of these days." Xanatos laughed out loud. It was the type of laugh one shared with an old, comfortable friend. "It seems I am requisitioning new clothing for him all the time."

Obi-Wan crept from his room following the dull glow of the hologram that illuminated the room. Although he wasn't exactly sure of the hour, he knew it was significantly late. Hearing the pleasant feminine voice in his quarters had surprised him the first time, but he had grown used to waking up to the light-hearted chat between Xanatos and Shmi as they discussed the one thing they had in common – Anakin.

"I should let you go," Xanatos said. "I did not mean to keep you so long." A slight glance backwards let Obi-Wan know the elder Jedi had sensed him.

"You worry far too much. I look forward to speaking with you, yet you act like it is a burden." Her voice was full of loving encouragement, and Obi-Wan could pick out the longing to see her son that always colored her words. "Have a good trip and may the Force be with you."

The holographic image dissipated and Xanatos sat thoughtfully for a moment while Obi-Wan took a seat near him. "I told her everything," he finally said.

"Everything?"

"That I contracted to have her son kidnapped … the Sith … the prophecy … my past … everything."

"You seem to be in a confessing mood lately," Obi-Wan said, his words laced with a slight amount of humor. "I doubt you had to tell her everything. That's a lot to take in."

"I have tried to be honest with her from the beginning, only sparing her what might make her worry. But, I decided I would rather have her hear everything from me now over finding out from Anakin next year."

"How did she respond?"

"I don't know why that woman has so much faith in me," he said, shaking his head. "She thanked me again for my honesty and said that I was good man." The slight chuckle that slipped out of his lips expressed his bemusement.

"I don't know why that should come as a shock. You are a good man." Obi-Wan watched as Xanatos leaned back, taking a deep tired breath. It had seemed like the heavy weight clinging to him had started to fade now that Anakin was safe and they were adjusting to the new developments in their relationship. But, today he looked as bothered as ever. "You're troubled," Obi-Wan proposed. "Would this have anything to do with the Council?"

Xanatos arched his eyebrow at the question. "Some things never change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll bet you've been itching all day to find out what the Council wanted." Xanatos smiled as Obi-Wan averted his gaze. "Anakin received a package yesterday. It's the third year in a row that Chancellor Palpatine has sent Anakin a life day gift … and the third year in a row we had to send it back."

"It's a little early for his birthday."

"His Excellency heard of the tragic kidnapping and felt he should send it early," Xanatos said, and Obi-Wan chuckled at the melodramatic sarcasm dripping from the words. "So Anakin and I sent the usual very polite note expressing our apologies and explaining that Jedi don't have possessions or accept gifts." He sighed in frustration. "It gets old being called before the Council for offending the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

"Would a simple gift really hurt?"

"It's not a matter of a gift," Xanatos said, settling into a lecturing tone Obi-Wan knew very well, and was sure Anakin knew even better. "We have all accepted gifts before, even though we technically aren't supposed to do so. I don't want Anakin to be in a situation where Palpatine can call on him for favors. I don't trust our dear leader." He furrowed his brows in concentration. "Besides, power corrupts. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. Palpatine is in about as powerful of a position as they come. Anakin is not ready to have connections that high up."

"I see." Obi-Wan brought his hand up in an unsuccessful attempt to cover his mouth as he let out a wide yawn. "Sounds like you could use a break."

"Yes. Speaking of a break … it's late and we have to leave early. I should let you get back to sleep."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The sound of four sets of boots shuffling through underbrush, punctuated by the occasional snapping of twigs, cut through the silence of the otherwise unspoiled wilderness. The only thing louder was the sound of two Jedi masters bickering. Anakin looked over at Ben and the two boys snickered. They knew their masters weren't really angry with each other, still, like true brothers, the pair had argued since coming into orbit over where to land, which direction to go, and even when to rest.

The small party came to a dead stop in a clearing as Xanatos ripped the datapad holding a map from Obi-Wan's hands and moved on ahead, pointing out that he had been here more times. Obi-Wan turned towards the boys and shrugged his pack off his shoulders. "We may be here for a while." He let the pack fall to the ground with a soft thud and rushed off to join Xanatos.

Anakin dropped his pack and turned to see that Ben had already sat down on a large rock. His hand immediately went to the short braid dangling behind his ear and he tugged it lightly. This had gone on every five to ten minutes throughout their hike and Anakin found it highly amusing.

"It's still there Ben," Anakin teased. "It hasn't gone anywhere since you checked ten minutes ago."

"I know it's still there Anakin." The mock sarcasm seeping into his voice put Anakin at ease. Ben was finally beginning to relax a little, but he still had a long way to go. "I just need to keep reminding myself that this is actually … nevermind … I wouldn't expect …"

"I know. You wouldn't expect me to understand." Anakin rolled his eyes, unable to keep a straight face. As Ben let out a laugh, he made room for Anakin on the rock and they returned to watching their mentors.

"You've known our masters longer than I have." Ben paused hesitantly. "Do you think they know where they are going and what they are doing?"

"Survival is not a problem, if that's what you are worried about." Anakin explained. "Obi-Wan told me about a time when he was fifteen that they got a distress signal from my master. The Council had about given up, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tracked him and found him weeks later. He had been on his own in the wilderness all that time." Anakin paused and nibbled at his lip. "What I don't understand is why we came. I mean … well … my master doesn't exactly seem like that much of an outdoors, build a fire, sleep on the ground for fun sort of person."

"I can see that."

"I need you to promise me something Ben," Anakin said, changing the subject to something that had been burning a hole in his chest since they had left Coruscant.

"What?"

"You and Obi-Wan are going to be sent on missions soon."

"You think so?" Ben asked, clearly unconvinced.

"My master said that Obi-Wan spoke with the Council before we left. That's probably what it was about." Anakin looked at Ben, bearing into him with his gaze. "You have to promise me you won't let anything happen to him."

"Anakin …"

"Ben, I need a Master Yoda promise on this."

"A Master Yoda promise?"

"There is no try …"

"There is only do … I get it." Ben paused for a moment before looking back towards Anakin. "I promise I will do everything I can possibly do to make sure nothing happens to him."

Anakin noted the deep set determination in Ben's eyes. He had seen it when sparring with Ben and it most often meant Ben was going to win the match. It would have to be enough assurance.

"Ben, Anakin, come here!"

Both boys slid off the rock and joined their masters on the other side of the clearing. Obi-Wan was trying to keep a straight face. "My much more observant friend has stumbled upon a patch of ghermant plants," Obi-Wan said as he knelt down. The leaves Obi-Wan pointed out were deep green with dark red veins spreading out along the underside of the leaf. Ben got closer and reached out to flip the leaf over and Obi-Wan caught his hand. "Some people …" He shot a glance at Xanatos. "Some people have been known to have bad allergies to this plant. I would hate for us to find out the hard way with one of you."

"Is it a serious allergy?" Anakin asked, sounding as concerned as possible.

"No," Obi-Wan said. "Though, I understand the hives are quite uncomfortable."

Anakin nodded, a flood of mischievous possibilities already flittering through his mind. Two hands came to rest firmly on his shoulders and he looked up. Xanatos raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly looked away.

"Obi-Wan can tell you two what happens to insolent padawans who think it is funny to slip this into my bedroll," Xanatos warned.

Anakin couldn't decide which response to laugh harder at; Ben's bewildered, "Master?" or Obi-Wan's sheepish, "Thanks, Xan."

Xanatos walked over and slapped a hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "It is my duty to shatter any illusion Ben might have that you were the pinnacle of perfection as a padawan." He then glanced over towards Ben. "Though, you might have to speak to Garen Muln to dig up the worst dirt on your master … the things he didn't even feel comfortable telling me about."

Anakin turned to walk away, making a mental note to look Garen up. As he pressed his hand to a tree, something tugged at his attention through the Force. He paused and extended out with his senses. Too caught up in the fun-filled moment, he had missed the vague imprints, faded with time, each bearing the distinct essence of the two men that had become his family. And then he sensed Qui-Gon.

_/Tell those two to stop bickering and make camp./_

Anakin paused. He had first heard Qui-Gon while he was held captive by the Sith lord and it had calmed him, giving him strength. But he hadn't mentioned it to anyone, including his master. Xanatos seemed to be very concerned about their sanity after the ordeal, and Anakin was hesitant to admit he was hearing the voice of a dead Jedi master.

"Master!" Anakin called out.

"What is it Anakin?"

"I sense something. I think this is where we are supposed to be."

* * *

It was still dark. Ben was huddled up in his sleep roll when he felt a hand to his shoulder and a gentle surge across his bond with his master. He rolled over and Obi-Wan put a finger to his lips, nodding his head towards the still sleeping forms of Anakin and Xanatos. Ben slipped out into the chilly air, wondering if Obi-Wan could see the scowl he knew was on his face. He was sure this should qualify as a "sleep in" day.

Obi-Wan activated a glow rod and Ben reluctantly followed the light as it cut a path in the darkness. When they were far enough away, Ben asked. "Master, where are we going? It is still dark."

Obi-Wan slowed his steps so that he walked at Ben's side. "There is a ridge not far from here. The sunrise is beautiful." Obi-Wan looked down as Ben nodded his head absently. "And no, I didn't think a sunrise was worth getting up for the first time either."

They arrived, sitting down on the ground in silence as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon and brushed the sky with strokes of purples and oranges. Ben sat in silent awe that something as simple as the sun coming up could be so beautiful. Then he turned his gaze to his master. Obi-Wan's arms were wrapped around his knees, drawing them against his body. The breeze tousled ginger locks, blowing them into his face, but the Jedi didn't seem to notice.

"The constant lights of Coruscant and most urban areas ruin a really good sunrise."

Ben somehow sensed that those words had once been spoken by another master to his young padawan. Obi-Wan picked up a cloth bag from the ground. Placing it in Ben's hands, he smiled warmly. "I believe my apprentice turns thirteen today."

Ben smiled back, trying not to be too eager in grabbing the bag. He had wondered when Obi-Wan would give him his gift, and had entertained many ideas of what it might be. But now that it was actually in his hands, he just stared at the bag for a moment.

"Are you going to open it?"

Ben tugged at the draw string that held the bag closed with fumbling fingers, and pulled out the box inside. He realized instantly that the box itself was the gift. Running his finger along highly polished, intricately carved wood, he could feel the grooves that indicated sliding panels.

"How did ...?"

"I asked around. Your friends and your crèche master were very helpful." He took the box from Ben and flipped it over, pointing to an artisan's marking. "It is from Homna. I understand they are famous for puzzle boxes."

Ben had always loved puzzles; the more mind boggling, the better. And it was quite possible he had just met his match in the seemingly simple box he held in his hands. "Yes, they are masters at it." He also knew that the boxes were costly, and it humbled him that his master would give him something of such great value.

"Thank you, Master." He smiled shyly. "It's perfect." He spoke not only of the gift; it was the entire moment that was perfect, something he would treasure always.

"Now, I'll be highly impressed if you can manage to get that thing open." Obi-Wan smiled, shaking his head. "I had an idea to put something inside, but even with the directions, failed to open it. Perhaps if I had more time."

Ben began to slide the panels back and forth, studying the feel of the box. He itched to get away and begin to work on the small treasure, but Obi-Wan seemed in a nostalgic mood and he couldn't miss the opportunity to learn more about him. "Master … what did you get for your thirteenth life day?"

Obi-Wan smiled and Ben was surprised how much younger he looked when he wore that smile. He reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a small velvet pouch. He dumped the contents of the pouch, a small, smooth stone into his hand.

"It is from Qui-Gon's homeworld. Hold out your hand." Obi-Wan slid the stone into his hand and it began to warm as Ben felt stirrings in the Force.

"It's Force sensitive?"

"Yes, it saved me from a mindwipe once by heightening my connection to the Force. I was able to keep my shields strong enough." Obi-Wan bowed his head. "That was our first official mission together."

"Will you tell me more about Master Jinn?" Ben asked. "I understand if you don't …"

"No … I would love to tell you about my master." Obi-Wan stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands. "We were quite different. He was strong in the Living Force and a true servant of its will. He didn't care what anyone thought if he was compelled of the Force to do something and it sometimes caused as much tension between the two of us as it did between him and the Council. He was fiercely stubborn … both Xanatos and I inherited a bit of that, and it makes life interesting at times."

"I wish I could have met him."

"I do too. I think you would have liked him."

Ben settled back to listen contently as Obi-Wan began to tell him stories about Qui-Gon. Some were funny and had Ben shaking his head at his master's youthful antics. Others were alarming, making Ben pause to wonder if he was ready for what he would face as an apprentice. And some were incredibly sorrowful, causing Obi-Wan to pause to gain composure at times. Combined, they all gave Ben a larger picture of who the man who had shaped his master had been.

After a time, Obi-Wan paused. "There are so many more I can tell, and I'm sure they will come up in time." He looked over at Ben. "So … I spoke with the Council before we left about the possibility of a mission when we returned."

"Do you think I'm ready? I feel like I still have so much to learn."

"Of course you do. We never stop learning, and you have many years ahead of you in your training. We will get to it all in time, and I hope to learn from you as well."

"Me teach you?"

"I am counting on it," Obi-Wan said with certainty. "My master used to tell me that when the apprentice teaches the master, the partnership is right."


	25. Chapter 25

**Geri K:** I think Obi-Wan would be too skeptical to believe he was actually hearing Qui-Gon. Maybe in time.

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: **Missions are definitely a time to provide growth for our masters and their padawans.

**Chapter 25**

Shallow breaths came rapidly, punctuated every so often with a constricted cough that seemed to shake the boy's entire body and rob him of any truly meaningful sleep. Obi-Wan sat down on the side of the small sleepcouch, reaching out to press the back of his hand to his apprentice's flushed skin, grimacing at the heat still radiating from his body. Ben was usually very healthy and this was the first time in Obi-Wan's year as a master that he had to care for an ill padawan. Although he was doing all he could under the circumstances, knowing that Ben was miserable made him feel helpless.

"Master?" Ben whispered groggily, stirring.

"Shhh. I didn't mean to wake you." Obi-Wan soothingly smoothed back dampened chocolate brown spikes, sending healing currents of the Force through his apprentice's feverish body. "The next session starts soon. Is there anything you need before I go? Are you hungry?"

Ben let out a groan, burying his face in his pillow. "Throat hurts too much," came the muffled reply.

"It was worth a try," Obi-Wan said. He had attempted unsuccessfully to entice Ben's appetite, finally shifting his battle to keeping the boy hydrated with juices and water. "I left you something to drink right here." He wasn't sure if the slight movement was a nod or a grimace.

"Master … Sorry, I'm not much help this time."

"I have no doubt you would drag yourself out of bed if I asked it of you, but I don't think you would stay conscious long enough to be of help." Obi-Wan smiled, trying to catch a glimpse out the nearby window. "Besides, the last thing you need is to be out in this climate. I would get a severe scolding from the very nice healer that was here last night."

"There was a healer here?"

"Yes. You don't remember?" Obi-Wan pressed a hypospray to the side of Ben's neck. "We just need to keep the fever down and this will run its course. I'll be back at our first break to check on you." He pulled the blanket up to Ben's neck, tucking it in around him, giving one last worried glance as he shut the door to the bedroom.

He picked up his robe and was about to exit their quarters, when he heard the chiming of the com panel. Dropping his robe back to the sofa, he activated the transmission.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left for the day. Haven't you finished negotiating that treaty yet?"

Obi-Wan let out a weary chuckle. "No, but at least I got them back to the table to talk some more. That should account for something." Two weeks had turned into two months with the negotiations being cancelled twice over various disagreements. "And now Ben is sick. It's not serious, but he feels awful. I think we will head back to Coruscant after this one."

"Sounds like a good plan." Xanatos looked away as though he were checking to make sure no one was around. Anakin and I are leaving. We have a stop to make on the way back to Coruscant, but will see you when we get back."

"I hope all goes well."

"So do I."

The holographic image of Xanatos flickered out of existence and Obi-Wan paused for a moment to take a deep, cleansing breath. As he put his robe on, he pushed the door of Ben's room open slightly to check on the sleeping padawan one last time, realizing for the first time how scratchy his throat felt. He left the building where their assigned quarters were located with a new resolve to get the two parties talking.

A peal of thunder echoed through the sky, a sound he had heard almost daily since he had arrived. "Not good," he muttered to himself, hurrying to pull his hood over his head as the sky opened up and drenched him with a deluge of cold rain.

* * *

The knocking on the cockpit door was louder and more frantic this time than last and Xanatos tried his best to ignore his impatient padawan.

"Master … Master … I know we just came out of hyperspace and we haven't been in space long enough to reach Coruscant. Is something wrong?"

It hadn't been easy to keep Anakin Skywalker out of the cockpit for the duration of their trip, the padawan seeming to almost taking his exclusion as an insult.

"Anakin, I assure you, if there was something wrong that I couldn't handle, you would know," Xanatos called through the door.

After gaining clearance to land, he settled the small transport down in the hangar, pausing as he powered the engines down. He had planned for this moment, pictured it, and now that it was upon him he of course wondered if he was truly doing to right thing for Anakin. Opening the door to the cockpit, Xanatos looked down to find Anakin sitting on the other side with his arms crossed over his knees, practically sulking. "Is something wrong … why did we set down?"

"Get your things, Padawan," Xanatos said, still giving no clues about their location. "We are making a stop before returning to Coruscant."

Curious, Anakin quickly pulled on his robe and grabbed his travel bag before meeting his master at the door to the landing ramp. Xanatos took a deep breath before speaking. "As you know, it is the Jedi custom for a master to give his padawan a gift on his thirteenth life day. This is a little early, but the timing was best."

He opened the door that led from the ship and Anakin fell into step behind him as they made their way down the landing ramp. At the doors to the hangar, a hot dusty gust of breeze blew past causing both of them to shield their eyes from small granules of gritty sand. When it had passed, Anakin surveyed the street for barely a few seconds, his recognition instantaneous.

"Master." Anakin looked up, clearly puzzled. "This is Mos Espa." The Jedi master felt a multitude of emotions wash over his apprentice before the boy finally whispered, "Mom." Xanatos simply nodded in response as Anakin began to shake his head. "But the Council … how …"

"Let me worry about the Council." Xanatos squatted down in front of Anakin so that he could look him in the eyes. "Please understand Anakin. I have not been able to secure her freedom. She can't leave with us."

Anakin seemed to chew on the words for a moment before speaking. "But I can see her?"

"That's why we are here." Xanatos stood and pulled his hood over his head, motioning in front of him with his hand. "I believe you know the way, Padawan."

Anakin darted off ahead, practically running as Xanatos trailed slightly behind, able to keep up with long-legged strides. They reached the small slave dwelling and Anakin stood at the door for a moment, fingering the rough surface before raising his hand to knock.

"Coming."

The sweet, feminine voice seemed to bolster Anakin's impatience and he fidgeted in the seconds it took his mother to arrive. The door opened and there was a slight pause before Shmi dropped the rag she was holding and brought a trembling hand to her mouth. She looked to Xanatos as he pushed his hood back, tears moistening a gaze filled with gratitude, and then she turned her attention back to her son.

"Ani," she said, gathering him into a nearly crushing embrace, leaning down so she could rest his head against her shoulder. Her eyes closed and Xanatos seemed to see years lift from her worn features, an expression of contentment falling across her face. She held her son there for a moment before pulling back to look at him. "Oh Ani, I've missed you." Hands still resting on his shoulders, she surveyed him from head to toe. "And look how much you've grown." The three became aware that the moment was no longer private, the gazes of curious neighbors all fixed on them. Shmi retrieved her fallen rag. "Let's go inside."

Anakin grabbed up his bag and quickly started into the small dwelling, hesitating as he noticed Xanatos did not follow. He turned a questioning glance to his mentor.

"You can contact me if you need me, Padawan," Xanatos said, picking up his own bag.

"Where are you going, Master?"

"This is your time with your mother, and I don't want to intrude. I can get a room up the road."

"Nonsense," Shmi said, appearing back in the doorway. "You're family. Though, I can't offer you much but a spot on the floor in Anakin's room. That sleepcouch might even be too short for Anakin."

"Please stay, Master."

Xanatos nodded slowly, looking down the street. "I have a small amount of business to attend to, then I will be back."

Xanatos lingered for a moment after the door had closed behind Anakin and his mother, pulling his hood back over his head before he started down the dusty, congested street. His steps led him to the small shop belonging to Watto where he found the pudgy Toydarian hovering behind the counter. "Welcome. How can I help you?"

Xanatos pulled the hood back off his head, shaking the dust that had managed to get past the material out of his hair.

"Oh, it's you," Watto muttered, flying into Xanatos' face.

The Jedi master said nothing, letting the small sack of currency he pulled from his bag speak. "As agreed," he said, handing the bag to the alien.

"This isn't the amount we agreed on."

"It's half." Before the alien could protest, Xanatos spoke. "Half now, half when we leave – after you have upheld your side of the bargain"

"Yes, yes. I know. No interruptions." He followed Xanatos as the Jedi master began to leave the shop. "And send Ani on by to say hi … you know … the vaporizer hasn't worked the same since he left …"

Xanatos quickly turned on his heels, taking the Toydarian by surprise. "I don't want you anywhere near my apprentice," he said very deliberately. "You no longer have any rights to him. Do you understand? In fact, I would prefer to not see your ugly snout for the time we are here. That's the deal." Xanatos turned to leave again, stopping when he heard the creature's voice once more.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Xanatos growled, keeping his back to the Toydarian.

"Business you see … well, business … it's not been so good lately. I may sell Shmi."

Xanatos froze, then turned very slowly. "What ..?"

"Someone made an offer … a good offer … he doesn't have all the credits together yet, you know … might not for some time … but it's more than she would be worth in the markets."

"Who?"

Wattoo flapped forward angrily, waving his hands in Xanatos' face. "I have been patient with you Jedi … and your stipulations and your bargains … I don't give anyone the names of business contacts … that is, well, my business."

Xanatos grabbed the alien's clothing, pulling the small body bobbing through the air. "Who?" he said softly, but with a demanding tone, getting a hearty taste of the creature's fear.

"A moisture farmer … his name is Lars …"

"I would like for you to set up and appointment for me with this farmer." When Wattoo began to protest, Xanatos relaxed his grip on the tunics. "That's fine. I can ask around and find him on my own.

"I will make the appointment."

"Good," Xanatos said with forced cheerfulness. "I look forward to meeting him then."

Xanatos returned to the hovel, taking a deep cleansing breath at the door before Shmi answered. He carefully shielded his trepidation, determined not to spoil the reunion between his apprentice and the boy's mother. He would speak with this Lars and see how lenient the man was. There was no need to make rash decisions until then, yet he found his mind already churning with backup plans to secure her freedom if the situation would be harmful to her. He would meditate on it after Anakin had gone to sleep, but somehow he sensed that this was good thing and it puzzled him.


End file.
